Reds and Blues
by ThePirateChick020497
Summary: Prussia and Canada strike up a conversation. They eventually fall in love and fluff and hilarity ensue ! They run into problems with other nations and jump off a lot of things for some reason. Rated M for future chapters. Possible MPreg. !Warning! yaoi CanadaXPrussia Please Review and Rate ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Prologue**

The rain trickled down the window pane as Matthew finished writing up his report for the next world meeting. It was one a.m and he was exhausted, he had been held up for six hours at the Roissy airport because of delays so now he was running late with work. Matthew snorted lightly, it's not like his report would really matter by the end of this world meeting, he wasn't deemed as such an important country, and that was mainly because America was his southern neighbor. The American always loved to shove his nose in other people's business so, as a result, the obnoxious man held the attention of most of the nations. Matthew prefered to keep to himself and maintain a quiet and peaceful existence, he had ,in the past, done some crazy things that led many nations to believe that Canada was more like his American compatriot. This had earned his country a reputation with extreme sports and being very laid back, which, Matthew supposed, was true to some extent. The Canadian finally closed his laptop and settled in for the few hours of sleep he could get before his early start the next day, he dreamt of older days when he had been crazy.

Gilbert yawned loudly as he walked down the streets of Paris, Francis drunkenly dangling of his arm as he continued his slurred speech on how fabulous his capital city was. Gilbert wasn't paying attention but he doubted that it would matter since Francis would probably wake up in the morning completely hung over without a clue of what had happened the previous night. Upon his arrival in Paris for the world conference the Prussian had been ambushed by a depressed Francis who complained that none of the nations had asked him to show them Paris. Gilbert complied with the frenchman and was dragged all across Paris. It was late and Gilbert spaced out, thoughts of fluffy yellow chicks and beer filled his head.

"Gilbert, are you liiistening to meeee ?" Francis whined "That english cochon Arthur did not even take me up on my offer !"

"What offer, marriage you mean, kese kese kese !" Gilbert cackled remembering when a desperate France had proposed to England. The british nation had been horrified and turned him down. It had been one of the highlights that year. Francis frowned displeased with Gilbert's comment. Tears started to well up in his pretty blue eyes and he whaled

"Zat vas not funny, and I did not propose marriage, I invited eem to stay at my villa in Aix en Provence but ee refuzed saying it was a waste of time."

"Oh mein armer Frosch, amer, amer Frosch ! Kese kese kese. He vill never love you !" Gilbert teased Francis patting the slumped man's head as he continued to ramble incoherent things about eyebrows, unicorns and bad food. Gilbert returned to his hotel after dropping off Francis at home. He hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too tedious, he hated the world conferences with a passion. He was not a nation and was not aloud to put in his two cents for any matters yet it was still mandatory for him to attend those silly meetings. He collapsed onto the couch falling into an uncomfortable slumber

**(TRANSLATIONS)**:_ Cochon_ - Pig

: _Oh mein armer Frosch, armer, armer Frosch !_ - Oh my poor Frog, poor,

poor Frog !


	2. Chapter 1 - A Typical Parisian Morning

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Typical Parisian Morning**

Matthew's alarm shrieked it's morning salute at six a.m sharp. The Canadian groaned in discontempt as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. He went straight to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The sudden burst of hot water on his still sleep induced body quickly jolted him into awareness, he had a very long day ahead of him and he doubted, judging from the amount of sleep he had acquired, that it would be pleasant. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had delicate purple bags under his eyes and his hair hung wet and limp at the sides of his face, his curl protruding in front of his face. Matthew sighed and finished up with his morning activities.

At seven thirty Matthew grabbed his pet polar-bear Kuma... Kuma... Kuma- something and headed out the door to the Parisian streets. It was a bleak day, the sun was veiled by grey clouds and light misty drops of rain tainted the concrete a few shades darker. Matthew hailed a passing cab that screeched to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"L'Hotel de Ville s'il vous plait." Matthew said as he got in. The driver nodded and took off with frightening speed, weaving between lanes quickly. Matthew panicked, he had forgotten that French drivers had a reputation almost as notorious as the Italians, they drove frightenly fast and had crazy maneuvers as well. The driver seemed to sense Matthew's discomfort and he smiled.

"Vous ne venez pas d'ici j'imagine."

"Non, je suis canadien, je ne suis pas habitué a ce genre de conduite." Matthew answered.

"Canadien. Dites, il fait froid la ?" the driver asked. Matthew shook his head no. Foreigners always assumed Canada was a frozen winter wonderland all year round.

Soon enough Matthew arrived at L'Hotel de Ville and he headed into the meeting room. The room was empty with the exception of France and Spain ; both were fast asleep in chairs. Canada imagined that they had probably been out late. After all they were know as big party goers. Canada took the seat nearest to the back door of the conference room and started to set up his report.

Gilbert bounced about happily. Surprisingly, even with only four and a half hours of sleep, Gilbert felt positively... awesome. He decided to skip taking a cab with his fussy younger brother and opted for the subway instead. When he got to the subway the morning work rush was in full swing. Sleepy eyed Parisians boarded the narrow green and white trains, bags clutched close so as to not be the next target of the many pickpockets of Paris. Gilbert stood next to a woman who was furiously jabbering away in French to her friend sitting in front of her.

"Oh le salop ! Il a couché avec elle, c'est pas croyable !" the first woman exclaimed. Her sitting friend, who was looking quite annoyed replied and Gilbert didn't have to understand French to know that her sentences were colorfully laced with bad language. Judging from other onlookers reactions, this conversation was a juicy piece of gossip. Gilbert chuckled inwardly, French people sure were entertaining ! At the next stop a bunch of teenagers got on the train, adorned with skinny jeans, converse high tops and multitudes of piercings they talked and laughed. A few of the girls snuck looks at Gilbert who merely looked at them and beamed. They giggled and said hi.

"Bonjour... parle pas Franzosisch." Gilbert said with a very thick accent. He spoke many languages, Mandarin, German, English, Russian, Spanish and many others but French was not one of them.

"Il est peut etre Allemand." "Il est mignon." the girls exchanged opinions for a while and laughed. Soon they got off but gave him a card with the name of an art school on it.

"Come visit us !" they said and waved goodbye.

Gilbert's stop eventually came and he stepped out onto the streets. It was damp and grey out but somehow Gilbert figured this was a typical Parisian morning. Gilbert arrived in front of the impressive Hotel de Ville. A few people gave him on looks, he wasn't wearing a suit like all the other people there. He had on dark grey skinny jeans, combat boots and his favorite leather jacket.

Oh well, he thought, so I'm not in uniform, big deal.

He entered the building and went up to the conference room. Gilbert pushed open the door and sighed, oh how he hated these meetings.

**(TRANSLATIONS**: _L'Hotel de Ville s'il vous plait._ - The Hotel de Ville please.

: _Vous ne venez pas d'ici j'imagine._ - Your aren't from here I imagine.

: _Non je suis canadien, je ne suis pas habitué a ce genre de conduite_ -

No I'm Canadian, I'm not used to this kind of driving.

: _Canadien. Dite, il fait froid la ?_ - Canadian. Say, is it cold there ?

: _Oh le salop ! Il a couché avec elle, c'est pas croyable !_ - Oh the bastard!

He slept with her, unbelievable !

:_ Bonjour... parle pas Franzosisch_ - Hello... don't speak French.

: _Il est peut etre Allemand_ - Maybe he's German.

: _Il est mignon_ - He's cute.


	3. Chapter 2 - World Conference

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 2 - World Conference/Nations and ... a Dead Country**

Gilbert walked into the fairly empty conference room. He spotted Francis and Antonio happily chatting away. He went to talk to them.

"Gilbert you are here !" Francis exclaimed, "I thought you would be hung over from last night."

Gilbert smirked. "I didn't go crazy like somevone else who got rejected. Kese kese kese !"

Francis pouted, dramatic tears forming in the corners of his eyes, before he said.

"Well at least I sort of 'ave someone. You 'ave no one you heartless buffoon ! And I will keep pursuing Arthure because, oh hon hon hon, he is just too perfect !"

Gilbert sighed giving up, and as he stood to leave he noticed someone. A small strawberry blond with glasses sat in a chair reading over some papers. He walked towards the man who didn't seem to notice until Gilbert spoke. "Hi Canada. What's up ?"

The man nearly jumped out of his seat.

"P-Prussia, hi, um, nothing much going on." he said still shocked from being surprised.

"Oh, you can call me Gilbert, no one ever calls me Prussia any more." Gilbert smiled sadly. He was crushed when Prussia was dissolved, he was not a nation anymore. He was a dead country. He thought he would have disappeared, but he remained which was a relief and also saddening too for some reason he could not quite pin-point.

"Yes, it's true that no one calls you Prussia, but you still hold the same value as any nation, so I would prefer to address you as Prussia if you don't mind." the Canadian stated in a soft spoken voice that exuded confidence. Gilbert's eyes widened, he had never been told anything like this before, nor had he ever heard the man in front of him display such an aura of confidence and power. He had spoken to Canada briefly in passage a few times but nothing more. Now, Gilbert found himself strangely pulled in by this man's presence,it was as if he was being sucked into Canada's deep violet eyes. Matthew's lips were graced with a small smile that told the ex-nation that he was appreciated.

"You can call me Prussia if you want Canada."Gilbert flashed a smile filled with thanks towards the Canadian.

The two then engaged in a light conversation about conditions in east Germany and in Canada. Their talk then drifted to more trivial things. Gilbert learned that Matthew loved art, and he, in turn, told him he loved dancing and music. Gilbert adored all sorts of music, to him it was all good, each song better than the previous. As time wore on Gilbert found that Matthew was quite charismatic, as well as being witty and sarcastic in very subtle manner. Soon they found that most of the nations were present and Germany started the meeting. Prussia sat across from Canada and this time he decided to pay attention to what was being said by the various nations, except America of course who wanted to play hero.

Matthew sat across from Gilbert feeling very content. He had not had such a great conversation with anyone, much less a nation, in months. He felt rejuvenated and gave each nation speaking his full attention.

Matthew would be lying if he said he had expected to be spoken to by Prussia, it was a pleasant surprise, and Matthew found, despite his bad reputation, that Prussia was very courteous. Gilbert was also very interesting, he seemed to dabble in an endless amount of things each as different as night and day. He loved music and he also enjoyed theoretic science. Gilbert, Matthew decided, needed to be looked at closely before coming to any conclusions. Matthew's turn to speak neared and when America had finally finished ranting about being a hero. Matthew stood but was interrupted by the person next to him, England, who had started yelling at America. Germany noticed this interruption and shushed England then gestured to Canada.

"Please, Canada, your report." Germany said politely although his voice held no interest whatsoever.

Canada spoke with great passion about possible improvements for free trade and the expansion of world transport with regards to environmental regulations .He looked at all the nations as he spoke trying to capture their attention to no avail. They looked around them speaking quietly to their neighbors or even drawing shapes on the back sides of their report. Canada turned to Prussia and was surprised. He was looking straight at Matthew with an attentive posture and he was taking notes. Canada smiled at him pleased that he at least had someone's attention.

Matthew quickly finished his report and sat looked down and saw Kuma... Kuma kuji sleeping peacefully on the softly polished floor. He silently thanked his loyal friend for being there with him. He patted the bear's head and went back to listening to England who was now discussing European relations with America.

Gilbert had attentively listened to every word Canada had said. He had made some very good points and compromises for various situations. What both puzzled and angered him, was why no one was paying attention to Matthew. He spoke with great confidence and eloquence, he stood tall and did not yell but spoke in a leveled tone that could have soothed an entire room filled with crying children without even trying. How could they not listen to him, Prussia was having a difficult time picturing not listening to him. He made sure that Matthew knew he was interested and had his full attention. Matthew finished and sat. The meeting continued and all the countries spoke except Gilbert. He was not allowed to speak. He saw Canada give him a curious look when his turn was skipped without a single word of protest.

The meeting was adjourned quietly and Gilbert watched as Matthew silently exited out the back door. He ran after him and came up behind him tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Canada jumped slightly and turned around. He smiled when he saw it was Prussia.

"Prussia, hello again." Matthew said politely.

"Hey if you're not busy, do you vant to go to this art school that is in the area. It vould be a fun place to check out since you like art." Gilbert said recalling the card the teenagers had given him that morning.

"That sounds like fun, do want to go now ? "Matthew questioned.

"Ja, sure. You don't mind if we take the subvay there do you ?"

"No, not at all. Let's go."

The two men left L'Hotel de Ville and headed towards the subway.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Portrait

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you to Lady Morgan of Sea land for being the first to give me a review :)

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Portrait**

Matthew and Gilbert got onto the subway which was pleasantly empty. It was only two p.m so most people were still at work. Matthew sat down on one of the brown seats and looked around him. He had not been on a subway in a very long time much less one in Paris. He looked up at the map that displayed at least a dozen of differently colored roots, each leading to a different part of Paris. Matthew had visited the city of love before but he had only gone to the tourist infested parts of the government buildings when he was on business.

Gilbert told Matthew about the teenagers from that morning when they had reached their stop. When they exited the subterranean station Matthew found that they were in a very different neighborhood than what he was used to. Young men and women walked by in the small streets with guitars slung over their shoulders or carrying canvases in enormous bags. Styles ranged from very clean cut bangs and collars to shredded shirts and piercings, each person there was very unique. Gilbert gestured to a large old red brick building with the same design as the card he was given.

"This is it. Let's go take a look inside." Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's arms and pulling him along. The interior of the building was quite a sight to behold, there was art absolutely everywhere ! There were canvases hanging on wall and others leaning, all the doors were painted differently and even some of the wooden floor was painted to look like you might fall of the top of a skyscraper into a busy street below. It was amazing and Matthew was ecstatic."Wow this place is amazing ! I could stay here an entire week and not run out of things to look at" Matthew chirped happily.

"Ja, this place is cool maybe even awesome." Gilbert nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly Matthew heard someone call

"Ouh ouh, retourne toi !" a girl called in their direction. Matthew and Gilbert flipped around and Gilbert said

"Oh it's you ! Matthew, I got the card to this place from her."

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Margo, tu ne m'a pas donné ton nom tout-á-l'heure." the girl named Margo said.

"Matthew, what did she say ?" Gilbert asked

"She said her name is Margo and she would like to know your name."

"Oh can you tell her I say thanks and my name." Gilbert requested.

Matthew translated and the girl happily dragged them around the building talking all the while about a multitude of things. Finally she stopped in front of a classroom and pulled the inside.

Students sat in pairs facing each other drawing their companions of large sheets of paper.

"C'est une classe de dessin, moi je vais aller m'asseoir la, vous pouvez vous dessiner ci vous voulez." Margo held out two sheets and drawing boards to them along with chalk pastels. Matthew was excited, he hadn't had the opportunity to draw anything in a very long time. Gilbert grabbed two chairs and they sat down to start their drawings.

Gilbert watched curiously as Matthew drew him. His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, he wielded the chalk pastel with his hand gracefully and he seemed very content. Up until now Gilbert had not seen the Canadian so relaxed, so Gilbert, who was no artist tried to do the same. He looked at Matthew, his heart-shaped face, small pink lips and his heavily lashed violet eyes peering down at the paper through round wire rimmed spectacles. He started to draw. After a while Gilbert said

"You really like art don't you."

"Yah, I do, I can do whatever I want on a piece of paper or a canvas, it's a fresh start, something new that can be molded into whatever I want it to be." Matthew answered a smile on his lips.

"I never thought of it like that, to me it's to still maybe not alive enough I guess." Gilbert said pensively. He did like art but he loved music more, music was pulsing with life.

"I'm finished." Matthew said.

"So am I. Let's turn them around in three, two,one."

They flipped their boards. Gilbert found himself looking at one of the best pieces of art he had ever seen. It was his portrait, sitting in the chair slightly bent forward. His face was concentrated and a slight smile seemed to be tugging at the corner of his lips. The resemblance was uncanny yet Gilbert could still clearly see Matthew's defined style throughout the drawing.

"Wow, that's amazing Matthew. It's really, really, really good !" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Would you like to keep it ?" Matthew smiled at the praise a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes I would love to keep it. Thank you." Gilbert smiled all his teeth showing. Matthew then softly started to chuckle, bringing his hand in front of his lips.

"What ?" Gilbert asked. Matthew bit his bottom lip.

"Your drawing." he smiled good naturedly. Gilbert looked over his work. His proportions were somewhat off and he had drawn a chick on top of Matthew's head.

"I'm no artist." Gilbert said with a fake defeated air.

"Can, can I keep it ?" Matthew asked squirming slightly.

"Yah sure."

Just then Margo waltzed over and observed both Gilbert and Matthew's work.

"Wah, il est super ton dessin Mathieu ! Le tien est aussi assez marrant Gilbert !" she said giggling. Matthew translated and all three of them looked at Gilbert's drawing again before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Gilbert and Matthew spent the rest of the day drawing in the classroom which slowly emptied out, before they realized it, the concierge came by saying that it was ten p.m and that he was closing the premises. Gilbert and Matthew walked out onto the street drawings tucked under their arms and started to walk before they realized that they had no idea where they were anymore. They laughed about it for a bit before Matthew asked,

"Should we see if we can find a cab ?"

"Nah, this area seems pretty awesome." Gilbert thought, "Hey we should go there !"

he said pointing to a club blaring music across the street.

"Oh why not, it's not like there is much else to do anyways."

Once again Gilbert pulled the Canadian along, this time to the small club with blaring loud music. Oh they were going to have fun tonight ! Gilbert could feel it.

* * *

**Translations:** _Ouh,ouh, retourne toi !_ - Yoohoo, hey turn around you !

:_Bonjour je m'appelle Margo, tu ne m'a pas donné ton nom tout-á-l'heure._- Hi my

name is Margo, you didn't tell me your name earlier.

: _C'est une classe de dessin. Moi je aller m'asseoir la, vous pouvez vous_

_dessiner ci vous voulez._ - This is a drawing class. I'm going to sit there, you

can draw each other if you want.

:_Wah, il est super ton dessin Mathieu ! Le tien est aussi assez marrant Gilbert !_ -

Wow, your drawing is great Matthew ! Yours is pretty funny Gilbert !


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting Lost in Paris Clubs

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

ps. this chapter was a ton of fun to write !

the two songs used are My first Kiss and Berlin by Christophe Willem

watch?v=5qccmHUjdIo check it out it's a great song :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Getting lost in Paris is great !/ Let's go Clubbing !**

Matthew smiled as Gilbert pulled him towards the club, Gilbert looked so excited it was endearing, kind of like a puppy getting a treat.

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Gilbert said giggled, too cute really, too cute !

He dragged Matthew onto the crowded dance floor. Bodies were moving, glitter shone and smiles were on all the faces present.

_La nuit détaille_

_Mon corp embraille_

_Cocktail trinken _

_Disokoteken_

_Berlin m'appelle_

The song pulsed out an amazing energy, it was intoxicating. Gilbert and Matthew started swaying to the beat, smiles plastered onto their faces. Pretty soon Gilbert had stopped merely swaying and was full out dancing making up intricate footwork as he went. A space slowly cleared as he was noticed, the young crowd watched did Matthew. Gilbert had such a presence, Matthew couldn't have teared his eyes away if he tried. Gilbert noticed him watching and took his hand pulling him into the cleared space with him.

"Gilbert I-I can't dance like that !" Matthew said panicked.

"Hey chill, just follow me, let your body take control."

"I don't know-"

"Trust me."

Matthew trusted him. He followed Gilbert falling into a sort of rhythm as he let himself go. They danced together somewhat enraptured with each other. Matthew felt amazing, Gilbert was amazing.

_L'amour est á_

_Cent lieues de moi_

_L'ailleur m'appelle_

_Je n'aime que toi_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_L'ailleur m'appelle_

_Berlin m'appelle_

They continued moving and then Gilbert changed the pace. Matthew got lost so Gilbert pulled him closer to his body to guide him. Matthew fell into the new rhythm quickly feeling confident. This, he decided, was the best !

Gilbert watched as they danced as a huge smile spread across Canada's face. The petite man, although it was clear that he didn't really dance much, was a natural and he seemed to exude confidence. He got bolder and bolder as he danced which Gilbert was very happy to appreciate. The song ended and they both got a rowdy round of applause, hoots and whistles. As the next song started Gilbert grabbed Matthew's small hand and lead him towards the bar. Gilbert ordered a bear of course and Matthew got a Martini, something Gilbert hadn't really expected.

"That was a lot of fun Gilbert, I'm so happy I did that." Matthew said taking a delicate sip of his drink.

"Ja, you really got into it." Gilbert chuckled.

"Kese kese kese you really were a crowd pleaser."

Matthew blushed a bit, he had gotten quite a few compliments over the last little while from passing club-goers.

"So were you."

They ordered more drinks. It turned out that the Canadian could really hold his liquor, but by then they were both drunk. When Prussia was drunk he went off on random shpiels but he didn't know about Canada. He was about to find out.

"You know I hate writing up those stupid reports eh. They take for ever and I have t'a make sure everythin' is in order. My boss is a real pain in the but. The at those silly meetings they all take me for granted" Matthew huffed indignantly.

"Pffft, my bruder makes me do paperwork too, I don't get any credit for it, nie bei einem kredit." Prussia grumbled slumping over on the counter.

"Sie wissen, sind sie und ich geichemanben auber ihnen viel hubscher als mich bist." the Prussian looked at Matthew. In turn the canadian frowned confused.

"Je n'comprend pas ce que tu m'dit." Matthew pouted.

"Ja, I'm underappreciated." uh oh, here comes the shpiel ! "I'm a dissolved country yet I'm still here, it is damlich, sometimes I vish I vere gone, that vay I wouldn't have to attend those bekloppt conferences !"

"I déteste those affreuse conférences ! They make me sick eh ! All anyone does is complain about themsleves, they have no regard for anyone else putain!" Matthew replied putting in his two cents.

"Ja, ja, your right bezaubernd. They go blah, blah, blah too much." going, going gone. He was drunk. "Let's go dance Vogelchen." he pulled Canada to his feet.

_My first kiss went a little like this_

Time to tango. Prussia put a hand on Canada's waist and took his hand in his free one. They marched sloppily across the dance floor hanging on to each other then they just goofed off.

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she get's a little_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh _

Gilbert did some break dancing, Matthew clapped him on bouncing up and down giddily. Matthew started to sing along, he could sing really well. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sung the chorus. Gilbert stopped dancing and just watched him awestruck. He could get away, he convinced himself, he was drunk after all.

Matthew and Gilbert got into the cab laughing , he gave the driver the address to his hotel as the he started to speed down the tiny rickety street. Soon enough they arrived at the hotel. Matthew gave kumajiro a little hug and went to bed, Gilbert crashed onto the couch right away and soon enough soft snoring could be heard as both men fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations**: Nie bei einem kredit - No, never any credit

: Sie wissen sind sie und geichemanben auber ihnen viel hubscher als mich

bist - You know, you and I are alike except you're much prettier than me.

: Je n'comprend pas c'que tu dit. - I don't understand what you're saying.

:Damlich - Stupid

: Bekloppt - Crazy/ Loony

: Déteste - Detest

: Affreuse - Horrible

: Putain - Shit

: Bezaubernd - Adorable/Cute

: Vogelchen - Birdie


	6. Chapter 5 - Prussia's Dream

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you to Lady Morgan of Sea land for being the first to give me a review :)

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Prussia's Dream**

Matthew awoke with a headache. It was not pleasant but bearable especially because it was worth it. He showered and changed into fresh clothes before checking on the Prussian man on the couch. The sight we saw was heart shattering. Gilbert was covered in sweat, tears streaming down his face, his face a twisted painful rictus marring his sleep. He shivered mumbling angry words in German. Matthew bent down and gently whispered

"Gilbert, wake up. You're having a bad dream, please wake up." he was worried, really worried, this sort of reaction was not exhibited from a monster jumping out of a closet, this was the memory of pain, fear and despair.

The man loomed over Gilbert, a stare as cold as daggers seemed to pierce his body every time he looked at him. Prussia's lip quivered as those black eyes met his, they hated him, those eyes, they hated.

"You will fall Prussia, and when you do I will be there." the man turned away and walked out the heavy door metal door. He turned the guard,

"Do what you must."

The door closed and Gilbert braced himself for what he knew would come next.

Gilbert had won finally, he stood above this man who had destroyed him, and pointed a gun to his head.

"You will never win Prussia, I will be dead, however will also perish."

"Why is that ?" Prussia asked.

"Sie sind uberflussig." the man laughed coldly.

Prussia pulled the trigger. The man lay on the floor a smile still etched onto his face, his last words hanging in the air, forever engraved in Prussia's memory.

"We have come to a decision." the head of the divine order said. Prussia stood in his uniform proudly, he would go down with dignity.

"We have decided that Prussia will be dissolved." the divine order said.

Prussia felt like he was choking. His people and his land were no longer Prussia. All that was left was him and his history. Gilbert gave a slight bow and walked out of the room that he had been in time and time again for the very last time in his existence.

Gilbert awoke to the sound of a soft but firm voice calling his name. his eyes blinked open to see Matthew concerned face above him.

"Gilbert, good morning. You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I woke you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Gilbert said.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you can go take a shower if you like."

"Okay, thanks." Gilbert got up and went to the bathroom. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Tear streaks were still present on his face and he looked terrible. Matthew had seen that. This was something he never let anyone see. He shuddered and climbed into the shower.

A delicious smell wafted from the tiny hotel kitchen and reached Gilbert's nose. His stomach also registered the food because it grumbled.

"Okay, let's go get you fed." his said patting his toned stomach. He walked into the kitchen in only his jeans, his silvery hair still wet from the shower.

"What are you making ?" Gilbert asked coming up behind Matthew at the stove.

"Pancakes. They are my favorite thing to eat in the world." Matthew beamed.

Matthew finished cooking and put an enormous stack between the two of them on the table.

"You have to eat them with maple syrup." Matthew poured a generous amount onto his small stack. Gilbert mimicked him. He into one. He went still for a while.

"Gilbert, are you okay."

"I'm more than okay, these are AWESOME !" Gilbert fist pumped the air above him.

Matthew laughed. Gilbert quickly finished what was on his place and went for seconds, this time he drenched the pancakes in maple syrup. They ate happily chatting about what they had done the day before. Gilbert was down to his last pancake when a knock came on the door. Matthew excused himself and rose to get it. From inside the kitchen Gilbert heard an annoying voice.

"Mon petit Mathieu, comment vas-tu ? Fait un bisou a ton papa."

"Bonjour Francis, est-ce que tu peux me lacher s'il te plait." Matthew said quietly. Gilbert walked towards the door to find France giving Matthew a bone crushing hug. Matthew looked like he was having trouble breathing. Francis stopped cooing at Matthew when he saw Gilbert.

"Gilbert what are you doing 'ere ?" Francis said releasing Matthew.

"Matthew and I went out yesterday, I ended up crashing here." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. Francis' surprised smile switched to his rape face smile.

"Oh hon, hon, hon, since when are you on first name basis with my Mathieu, and since when did you two ever hang out." Francis wagged his perfectly plucked eyebrows seductively.

Both Matthew and Gilbert spluttered at this.

"It's not like that Francis." Matthew said.

"Ja, not like that." Gilbert had envisioned something he shouldn't have. Francis looked disappointed.

"Anyways, I didn't see you yesterday and zen I remembered you were in Paris so I decided to drop by for a visit." Francis said before glomping onto Matthew again.

"Oh." Matthew seemed a little sad. Gilbert on the other hand, felt his blood boil and an inexplicable rage rise within his gut. How could Francis not have seen Matthew yesterday ! The man had spoken for a good half hour the day before at the conference, not to mention that he had addressed French and Canadian relations. Prussia might have been dissolved and it was passable to maybe (not really) forget him, but Canada was an immense nation that deserved much more respect and recognition than he had. Gilbert snapped.

"How could you forget that Matthew was at the conference yesterday ! Du bloder frosch ! He is a nation, he is Canada, the second largest country in the world. He is kind, peaceful and wise und schön ! How could you forget him ! Niemand sollte erlaubt Canada vergessen !" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand.

"Come on let's leave this pathetische mann."

"But Prussia -" Matthew cut himself off, the look on Gilbert's face was one of of raw unhidden hurt.

"Mathieu, Gilbert wait !" Francis tried to catch Matthew's hand.

Matthew and Gilbert left.

* * *

**Translations** : _Sie sind uberflussig_ - You are unnecessary.

: _Mon petit Mathieu, comment vas- tu ? Fait un bisou a ton papa._ - My little Matthew, how are you ?

Give a kiss to your papa.

: _Bonjour Francis, est-ce que tu peux me lacher s'il te plait._ - Hello Francis,

can you let go of me please.

:_ Du bloder frosch !_ - You stupid frog !

: _und schön_ - and beautiful

: _Niemand sollte erlaubt Canada vergessen !_ - No one should be allowed to

forget Canada !

: _Pathetische mann_ - Pathetic man


	7. Chapter 6 - Going Home

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! There is also a touch of Chinese in this chapter.

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Going Home**

Gilbert had dragged Matthew out to a small park near the hotel. They sat on a bench in silence. They watched as an old lady fed pigeons crumbs. Matthew had an idea of why the Prussian had yelled at Francis but he couldn't be completely sure. He had a feeling it had something to do with that horrible dream Gilbert had had.

"Gilbert, are you okay."

"Ja, sure, I'm fine." Gilbert sighed.

"Come on, fine doesn't mean anything. Why were you so angry ?" Matthew asked.

"I- I just, I don't understand how they can just forget about you. You are a,a great person, you care about others. Oh and you can draw and sing really well." Gilbert smiled.

" Eh, I can sing ?"

"Ja, you did last night. You have a beautiful voice." Matthew blushed, he didn't remember everything from the night before because of the Martinis he'd had.

"That's beside the point. People do tend to forget me, it does make me a little sad sometimes, but the way I see it, I'm forgotten because my situation is peaceful therefore there is no reason to worry or remember me." Canada smiled softly. Gilbert contemplated in silence for a while.

"You're right, but you should still value yourself more, and so should the rest of them." Gilbert's crimson eyes locked with Matthew's dark violet ones. Gilbert cast his eyes to the ground. He wrung his hands.

"You know, that dream I had last night it was, it was horrible..." Gilbert trailed off. Matthew sensed that this was very serious.

"When you're ready you can tell me about it." Matthew smiled and patted Gilbert's hand. Gilbert's eyes shot back up to look at Matthew, a look of surprise on his face that softened into a grateful smile.

"Danke."

Matthew and Gilbert went back to the hotel to find a not from francis stuck in the door.

_I'm sorry I forgot you yesterday, forgive me. - Francis Bonnefoy_

Matthew went to pack his stuff up, he had to leave today, suddenly he heard

"Hungry..." Kumakijo, Kumakuki ... Kumajiro was looking at him.

"Give me a minute okay."

"Hungry." Matthew continued folding his clothes. He moved to pack his formal wear next.

"Hungry."

"Okay, okay fine." Matthew went to the kitchen and pulled out a slab of salmon from the fridge and dropped it into Kuma's bowl. Gilbert came over.

"This is Kumajiro right ?" Gilbert asked patting the bear's head.

"Yes it is." Matthew was surprised that Gilbert knew his pet polar bear's name, he was even more surprised that the bear was allowing itself to be pet by a stranger especially while he was eating.

"He likes you Gilbert." Matthew smiled in a delighted manner. The bear looked up from his salmon to Gilbert.

"Gilbert is nice." Kumajiro said.

"So are you." Gilbert replied patting the bear again.

Half and hour later Matthew was ready to leave. They climbed into a cab that sped off to the Roissy Airport. They went to get their tickets at the booths and went through together.

"I'm in gate E, so I guess this is goodbye." Matthew said.

"Ja, hey, why don't we exchange numbers. I will call you from Berlin."

"Sure that sounds great." Matthew nodded. They exchanged numbers and Gilbert waved goodbye until Matthew couldn't see him anymore. He was glad he had had a chance at bonding with Gilbert, somehow he felt more alive now. Matthew boarded a modest private jet that his boss insisted he used when he traveled. The flight back to Vancouver was long and Canada slept through most of it. When he arrived he took a cab and an hour later he found himself outside his modern isolated split level house. He lived outside Vancouver city where the sea met the mountains. He unlocked the door and felt relief. He loved his home, it was sometimes lonely except when America came over on occasion, usually for Canadian Thanksgiving, any excuse to eat enormous amounts of food was always good in Alfred's mind. Matthew sat on the couch with some tea a few minutes later wondering what Gilbert was up to.

Gilbert was back in Berlin. He called a cab and went home. He lived in Berlin's Chinatown in a small cluttered apartment run by an old Chinese woman. He unlocked the door and heard chirping.

"Gilbird ! I'm home." a small yellow canary flew a perched itself on the top of Gilbert's head giving him a playful peck.

"I missed you too." Gilbert gently petted the yellow bird. He flopped onto his couch exhausted. His apartment was the same as when he left, messy and cluttered. Books were piled about the living room, clothes were strewn on the floor and hanging off chairs, his electric guitar lay in a corner and his ancient computer was covered in bright sticky notes. Yes, it was good to be home, Gilbert sniffed the air, Old Lady Zing was cooking downstairs he heard her yell at him in Chinese

"吉尔伯特吃晚饭的 !" a pause "Gilbert come eat" she said in choppy German. Gilbert went downstairs and was tackled by Old Lady Zing's two grandchildren Mao-Lin and Li-Chung.

"Hey guys ! Good to see you." he ruffled the tops of their heads.

"How was Paris Gil ?" Mao-Lin asked in German.

"I met the coolest person ever ! His name is Matthew, a Canadian guy who drew me an awesome picture and went dancing with me." Gilbert said.

"Will you show us the picture after dinner Gil ?" Li-Chung asked.

"Sure."

"Come sit now." Old Lady Zing called. Gilbert went into the busy happy kitchen and dug into his meal thoughts of Matthew floating in his head.

Two days later Gilbert called Matthew. He waited as the other line rung.

"Hello, who is this ?" Canada asked

"It's Gilbert, how are you Matthew ?"

"Hi Gilbert. Oh I'm fine, how 'bout you ?"

"Good, a little bored, but good."

"You know I was actually going to call you today. I have to come to Berlin for two weeks on business, do you think I could stay with you ?"

"Ja sure you can, if you don't mind a small and messy apartment." Gilbert smiled to himself, Mattie- wait Mattie, when did he become Mattie ? Never mind, Matthew was coming to visit. Gilbert was very happy. Matthew laughed on the other end.

"I don't mind at all. I'm leaving in two days time."  
"I'll come pick you up, what time do you get in ?"

"Six p.m."

"Okay, I'll see you in two days then. "

"Sure, thanks a lot. Bye."

"Freilos." Gilbert hung up. He walked back into his living room and yelled

"Das ist großartig! Matthew zu Besuch kommt !" he jumped and fist pumped the air. He would have Matthew's company for two entire weeks. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Translations:** _吉尔伯特吃晚饭的_ - Gilbert come eat dinner.

:_ Freilos_ - Bye

: _Das ist großartig! Matthew zu Besuch kommt_ - This is great ! Matthew's

coming to visit.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Storm

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Storm**

The airport was busy. Really busy in fact. People milled around everywhere, some greeting those who were arriving and others searching the crowd for their loved ones. Gilbert hopped from one foot to the other impatiently, Matthew would be out any minute now. Over the massive crowd Gilbert spotted and strawberry blond head with a curl sticking out in the front. Gilbert raised a strong arm over his head and started to wave.

" MATTHEW ! MATTHEW, OVER HERE !" The blond head flipped around and sure enough it was Matthew. As Matthew approached Gilbert noticed that Canada was dressed normally unlike the last time they had seen each other. He had adorned a pair of fitted grey pin striped pants with leather combat boots and a plain loose black shirt.

In short Gilbert assessed that Matthew looked very, very good that evening. For some reason Gilbert thought that he looked like France when he was being serious, which was not often. Matthew's hair was a messy mass of soft waves and curls around his face and his generally effeminate facial features were contrasted by a look that was very definitely a man's. He had an air of power around him that made him all the more appealing.

" Hey Mattie."Gilbert caught himself " Matthew."

" You can call me Mattie if you want." Matthew tilted his head smiling a little.

" Great ! So, let's get out of here."

They went down to the garage. Walking towards aisle F.

" It's a good thing your suitcase is small." Gilbert said

" How come ?" Matthew looked puzzled. Gilbert pointed in front of them where a beautiful black Ducati 848 motorcycle sat.

" You own a Ducati." Matthew's eyes sparkled.

" Ja, it's gonna be a tight squeeze but we should be able to manage ."

"Okay." Matthew looked over the Ducati again.

"You like motorcycles ?" Gilbert noticed Matthew's lingering eyes.

" Yeah, I actually used to race."

"You raced ! That is freaking awesome ! Do you want to ride ?"

Matthew's face lit up and his eyes with a hint of mischief in them.

" Really !? I would love to."

Gilbert tossed him the keys

" I will direct you to the back roads so that we can have some fun on the way to my place." Gilbert smile. He gave Matthew the head set so that they could speak over the roar of the wind. Matthew got on and Gilbert climbed on after him. Matthew turned on the engine. It purred like a baby. Gilbert wrapped his hand around Matthew's waist surprised at how toned and strong the man took of as night slowly took over Berlin.

* * *

When the engine had kicked in Matthew had felt so free and so very excited. He hadn't been on a motorcycle in forever but as soon as he got on he was back in his element. This was one of the thrills that Canada missed. Matthew sped up once they had hit the back roads breaking the speed limit a few times. Gilbert didn't seem to mind that the speedometer needle climbed higher and higher each passing minute.

" I didn't know you were such a daredevil Mattie. Kesekese." Gilbert said through the headset.

" Yeah, well I did used to be kinda crazy before."

"Really, what kind of crazy. Please tell me you weren't like Russia's kind of crazy.

" Hah, no way! I was into a lot of extreme sports are stuff like that."

"Sweet, I can see you doing that."

They chatted a bit longer, Gilbert interjecting from time to time to direct Matthew. Soon they had entered Chinatown and arrived at Gilbert's apartment building.

"Here we are. Home sweet home."

"You live in a great area Gilbert." Matthew said. He didn't think any nations would live in a place like this. Apparently he was wrong. They walked into the tiny building and heard someone speaking Chinese.

" Let's go up." Gilbert pointed to the stairs.

They practically ran up the stairs. Gilbert clumsily unlocked his door and revealed his cluttered apartment to Matthew. The canadian heard chirping and soon enough a small yellow canary was perched on top of his head.

"This is Gilbird." Gilbert stroked the canary that appeared to be quite comfortable on top of Matthew's curls. Gilbert gave Matthew a tour of his apartment and then they both flopped down onto Gilbert's well used couch.

"So, what do you have to do while you're here?" Gilbert asked.

"I have a couple meetings to attend every few days but other than that I'm pretty much free."

"Awesome, so I can show you Berlin if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Matthew was looking forward to spending more time with Gilbert. The man was very interesting. There always seemed to be more and more things that Matthew didn't know about him, and quite frankly he wanted to know more. He had developed a sort of fascination with the Prussian.

A while later choppy German resonated through the tiny complex and Gilbert replied to it.

"Wir kommen !" then to Matthew, " That was Old Lady Zing she says it's time for dinner. Mao and Li are gonna be happy to meet you."

"Oh okay." Matthew stood and followed Gilbert to the only apartment on the ground wrinkelly Chinese woman stood at the door.

"Old Lady, das ist Matthew, mein Freund aus Kanada."Gilbert introduced Matthew.

"Hallo Matthew, bitte komm essen mit uns." she grabbed Matthew by the hand and led him inside.

"太瘦" the old woman whispered to herself. She lead Matthew and Gilbert into the living room. Two young children no more than four or five sat watching television on the floor.

"Mao-Lin, Li-Chung, ist dies Matthew, die ich Ihnen erzählt den anderen Tag." Gilbert said getting the childrens attention. They stood up and jabbered away in a mix of Chinese and German and then said "Hallo" to Matthew.

" Hallo, mein Name ist Matthew." Matthew attempted the German hesitantly.

"Wah, ist er ziemlich." the little girl said.

"Ich weiß, ist er nicht" Gilbert replied. Matthew let them chat away. Gilbert would translate for Matthew and the children would giggle. Soon dinner was ready. It was very delicious traditional Chinese dishes. After the meal they said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Gilbert woke up feeling quite good with himself. He went into the small living room and saw Matthew still asleep on the pull out couch. Gilbert had to admit that Canada looked pretty cute. Gilbird chirped seeing that his master was awake which awoke felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Matthew wake up. Long lashes fluttered and eyes opened to reveal to beautiful deep violet orbs. Pale pink lips parted to breathe and then let out a small yawn.

"Good morning Gilbert." His heart skipped another beat at hearing the raw deeper voice that escaped the Canadian. Canada's hair fell in a mess around his face. He pulled it back and tied it with a small black elastic band. Man, he looked good. What ! Why had Gilbert even thought that !

"I'm gonna grab a shower okay." Gilbert left the room as fast as he could .He climbed into his tiny shower and began to thoroughly scrub himself. He looked down at himself, his shaft was semi-erect. No,no,no,no,no ! Think of Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress, Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress, Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress, Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress,Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress, Ludwig doing the polka wearing a dress. All better. He was not hard anymore. Gilbert finished washing himself. He got out and dried himself. Was he attracted to Matthew ? He didn't really would have to wait and see.

A few hours later Prussia and Canada were in downtown Berlin. Gilbert showed Matthew some touristy historical things before they went for lunch. Gilbert chose a small restaurant that was very quaint. He ordered order a Currywurst and Matthew got himself Königsberger Klopse.

"You know Königsberger Klopse is a Prussian specialty." Gilbert said to Matthew.

"Really ? It's very good. I think this might become a favorite next to pancakes" Matthew beamed at him. Gilbert momentarily felt as if he had sprouted wings and flown off to heaven with Matthew's comment. They finished their meals and left.

" I'm going to take you to this amazing department store. They have everything there. he place is also enormous." Gilbert stated. He had always wanted to take someone there and now he could.

"That sounds like fun !"

They got onto the Ducati again, this time Gilbert was driving. Matthew wrapped his arms around his waist and they shot off into the busy streets of Berlin.

* * *

They spent a long time in the department store roaming from place to place. There were endless amounts of different things to look at, Matthew certainly was not going to be bored today !Gilbert and Matthew were having so much fun they didn't notice the horrendous storm that raged on outside or the store-wide announcement that the storm was so bad that the department store was going to close early.

They were locked in the department store. They tried to get out by all the different exists but it didn't work.

"We're going to have to wait till they open tomorrow before we can leave." Gilbert said after they had tried to open the last door they could find.

"Looks that way eh."

"Ja, well at least we have whole place to ourselves."At that a large smile spread across the Canadian's face. They had the entire store to themselves, they could do whatever they wanted. Matthew felt his so called craziness kick in.

"Why don't have some fun then." Matthew's smile impossibly grew even more. Gilbert caught on and grinned like the cheshire cat. Matthew remembered that Gilbert was a known troublemaker along with France and Spain. The Bad Touch there on the two went crazy. They had a pillow fight that ended with Matthew winning and Gilbert sprawled out on one of the massive beds on his back. Gilbert then dragged Matthew to try on clothes. Matthew's favorite part was when Gilbert had tried on a mini skirt with fishnets and a crop cackled when Matthew came out wearing a sleeping beauty costume that was way too short on him.

After that they hit one of the closed bars. They put on the weirdest music they could find and had maybe one too many drinks.

" You're anmutig Mattie, really, really anmutig." Gilbert looked at Matthew through slightly blurry eyes.

"Eh ? I don't understand you meaney." Matthew pouted

"I'm tired, how 'bout you." Gilbert said.

"Yah, let's go to bed."

They left the bar and climbed up the stopped escalator to the mattress section. Matthew found the biggest bed there on display and promptly fell asleep on it.

* * *

**Translations**: _Old Lady, das ist Matthew, mein Freund aus Kanada_- Old Lady, this is Matthew, my

friend from Canada.

: _Hallo Matthew, bitte komm essen mit uns_ - Hello Matthew, please come eat with us.

: 太瘦 - Too skinny

: _Mao-Lin, Li-Chung, ist dies Matthew, die ich Ihnen erzählt den anderen Tag_ - Mao-

Lin, Li-Chung, this is Matthew, the one I told you about the other day.

: _Hallo, mein Name ist Matthew_ - Hello, my name is Matthew.

: _Wah, ist er ziemlich_ - Wah, he's pretty.

: _Ich weiß, ist er nich_ - I know isn't he.

: _Anmutig_ - pretty


	9. Chapter 8 - Gil crashes Mattie's Meeting

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Gilbert Crashes Matthew's Meeting !**

Matthew awoke feeling very warm and comfortable. He moved even closer towards the heat. He had his hand on something very smooth and warm. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep on Gilbert's chest. He knew he should move his hand but, but well, he didn't want to. He looked up at Gilbert's sleeping face. It was peaceful and serene. This comforted Matthew a lot; after seeing Gilbert being so distressed because of his nightmare he had feared for the man but now he felt better. Gilbert started to stir. Matthew removed his hand but did not move away, Gilbert was just to warm to do that. Gilbert's amazing crimson eyes opened and he smiled at Matthew.

"Guten morgen Matthew."

"Good morning Gilbert."

They slowly moved away from each other stretching. The sun filtered in through the huge window of the department store. In this light Gilbert looked like a beautiful angel, his silver hair shining and his red eyes twinkling like rubies. Matthew was breathless. This man was as picturesque as a fairy tale. Matthew kept looking, Gilbert was captivating, physically but he also projected an aura of confidence and charm. Gilbert caught his eye and Matthew blushed looking away. When he looked again Gilbert had a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"We should go see if the store is opening now." Gilbert said hooking Matthew's arm in his pulling him down the still stopped escalator to the front of the department Store. soon enough they spotted a janitor mopping up the floor.

They explained what happened and the janitor apologized on the store's behalf before letting them out onto the street. A few early risers were out but otherwise the streets were deserted. Gilbert and Matthew went to find the Ducati. Matthew was glad that it had a cover over it. It would have not been good for it if it had been rained on.

" Let's go back to the apartment okay."

"Yah, that would be good, plus I have a meeting today I need to prepare for this afternoon."

They got back to the apartment, the smell of Chinese food ever present in the tiny complex.

Matthew showered and changed. When he came out of the bathroom Gilbert had cooked a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, wurst, cheese and fried potatoes. They dug into their meal enjoying a pleasant silence. After that Gilbert went to the couch and picked up a book with a bent spine off the floor. He read and Matthew sat next to him with his laptop going over his work for the meeting. Soon it was one o'clock and Matthew had to go to the meeting.

" I will be at the Reichstag for a few hours theN I'll come back okay. You can text me okay."

"Ja, see you later." Matthew waved goodbye and closed the door.

* * *

An hour had past since Matthew had left and Gilbert was bored again. He had finished his book and didn't want to read anymore. He turned on the television flipping through the channels quickly when the headline of a news station caught his eye. _Shooting at the Reichstag in Berlin, foreigner gravely wounded. _Gilbert froze, a foreigner at the Reichstag. Matthew !

Gilbert didn't waste a single moment, he grabbed his helmet and ran out the door. He clambered down the stairs and almost falling twice and got on his Ducati. He raced through the streets breaking all the speed limits, going through red lights and swerving between cars, he probably broke about twelve other laws he didn't care. The thought of Matthew hurt was impossible to him. He felt choked and feared for Matthew's life.

He finally reached the Reichstag and went straight into the building, ignoring the policemen as he went. He searched for ten minutes and finally opened the right door.

The door to the conference room burst open. Gilbert ran in tears streaming down his face, his complexion ghostly pale. He hugged Matthew close, almost clinging to him. Matthew was confused.

" Matthew, you're alive, thank god." Gilbert said breathing hard, his voice thick with emotion.

" I thought you were dead Mattie. I really did. Thank god, thank god you're okay." his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Gilbert, I'm fine. What happened."

"The news, they said a foreigner had been shot here."

" That was a few blocks down. I just heard about it. The police are here because the man shot was a terrorist."

"Oh Gott sei Dank." Gilbert whispered. " I thought you were dead. I don't know what I would have done if you died. Ich würde wieder ganz allein.I you had died I-"

"I am not dead, I will be here today, tomorrow and forever." Matthew said softly. Gilbert heard a coughed "Hrm,hrm."

Gilbert and Matthew turned around to see a rather annoyed looking older man who seemed uncomfortable with their display of emotions. Gilbert let go of Matthew.

"Well, I believe we were finished anyways. Please give me your report via email ." the man nodded briefly before leaving.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your meeting." Gilbert said guiltily.

"It's okay, you didn't ruin anything, anyways that man was a prick." Matthew smiled.

Gilbert's heart started to calm down but he couldn't tear his eyes off Matthew, it was as if he was afraid the Canadian would vanish if he turned away for even a second. Matthew noticed this and took Gilbert's hands in his. His skin was soft and cool against his, it was comforting.

Matthew's violet eyes looked into his. Matthew gave Gilbert the tenderest, warmest smile he had ever seen in his life. His heart melted. This opened Gilbert's eyes. He had felt empty without Matthew, and when he was reunited with him he felt pure once more.

He was in love with Matthew Williams.

* * *

**Translations** : Guten morgen Matthew - Good morning Matthew

: Oh Gott sei Dank - Oh thank god

: Ich würde wieder ganz allein - I would be all alone again


	10. Chapter 9 - Mattie takes over the world!

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thak you so much for all the reviews ! They are greatly appreciated !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Matthew has Plans to Take Over The World !?**

Matthew and Gilbert left the Reichstag and hit the streets of Berlin once more. Matthew was still processing what had happened earlier. Seeing Gilbert like that, tears in his eyes, pale and grief stricken was a lot for Matthew to take in. Gilbert was in that state because of him. The embrace they had shared was also going through Matthew's head as they walked. What had it meant ? Did Gilbert really care about him that much ? Matthew was happy at this thought so he decided just to see where things would lead him.

Gilbert and Matthew stopped in a cafe for a spot of food and a well needed coffee. Gilbert still seemed slightly shaken but something in his gaze had changed. Matthew couldn't quite figure out what it was though. As he thought about it he heard a light bubbly voice call out " Veh~ it's that Gilbert ?!". Matthew and Gilbert turned to the voice North Italy was happily skipping towards them tugging Germany along with him.

"Hi Feliciano, Ludwig." Gilbert smiled up at his brother and his Italian companion.

"Hi, what a surprise to see you here ! I was just going to take Ludwig to the bar." Feliciano explained.

"Hello bruder, Canada." Ludwig said politely.

"Hello Germany, how are you ?" Canada smiled.

"Well thank you."

"Veh~ Why don't you guys come with us ?"

"Ja, why not, do you want to go Mattie ?"

"Sure."

Gilbert and Matthew paid their bill and followed Feliciano and Ludwig to a nice bar and dancing club. Gilbert and Ludwig went to the bar while Feliciano insisted that Matthew had to dance with him. Matthew went. This evening could possibly be that bad.

* * *

From the bar Gilbert watched as Matthew danced. He moved gracefully. He looked really hot too. Gilbert smiled.

"So bruder, how do you know Canada ?" Ludwig asked

"Oh we hung out after the last world meeting we had. He's a lot of fun. Right now he's here on business so he's crashing at my place." Gilbert smiled again.

"Oh I see."

They drank their drinks in silence, Gilbert had his eyes on Matthew. With his new found love he didn't know if he could ever tear himself away from the strawberry blonde with big violet blue eyes.

"Gilbert, you keep looking at Canada, what's up?" Ludwig had noticed his brother's distraction. Gilbert didn't know whether or not to tell his brother about his feelings for Matthew. Maybe he'd leave a hint.

"Matthew, he caught me where it hurts." Matthew caught his heart and had it in the palm of his hand. Gilbert thought that would do for a hint. How very wrong he was.

Ludwig eyes widened '_Matthew, he caught me where it hurts_'. What ? Ludwig thought about it for a minute. No, not possible, unless America was in on it. Ludwig started to hyperventilate. Matthew had brainwashed his brother with America and was going to take over the world ! Gilbert had no idea what was going on but first he had to tell Feliciano. Ludwig stood

"I'm going to get Feliciano." He marched over to the dance floor and pulled Feliciano away from Matthew. He brought him outside of the club and told him about Canada' s plans to take over the world . Feliciano got all scared for a minute but then he started to laugh.

"Matthew, wouldn't hurt a fly Ludwig."

"Yes but what if he's working with America."

Feliciano's face darkened. They had to tell Gilbert he was being brainwashed and get him away from Canada before it was too late ! When they got back into the club they looked for Gilbert. He was dancing with Matthew. They moved in sink , and seemed almost perfect together.

"Gilbert, come here please." Ludwig said once he had reached him.

"Sure. Be back soon Mattie."

Matthew smiled at Gilbert very softly. Once Ludwig had dragged Gilbert far enough from Matthew he sucked in a deep breath and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Gilbert, you should have told me that Canada was hurting you. He brainwashed you, he's working with America, they plan on taking over the world." Ludwig said dead serious.

Gilbert was still for a moment before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard he had cramps in his stomach. Ludwig was confused.

"Um, Ludwig when I said Matthew had got me where it hurts ,I meant that I was in love with him."

Ludwig's mouth hung agape. Gilbert was in love ? With Canada. He recovered and cursed his wild imagination.

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood you. Are you really in love with him ? "Ludwig asked. As far as he knew Gilbert had never been in love. Ever. Gilbert's eyes softened.

"Yes. I am." He was telling the truth.

"I'm happy for you." Germany said. He truly was. This was the best thing that could ever have happened to Gilbert. The prussian moved back to the dance floor and a short while later Germany and Italy bid goodbye to the pair.

Gilbert and Matthew sat down at the bar. He had to tell Matthew what had happened .

" You know, Ludwig thought you had brainwashed me and planned on taking over the world with America." Gilbert laughed and so did Matthew.

"What on earth gave him that idea ?" Matthew asked. Uh oh, Matthew wasn't as thick-headed as his brother he would understand what he had meant.

"Something that I said." Time to play it safe. He didn't know how Matthew felt about him.

"What did you say?" Matthew gave him a quizzical look.

"Umm..." Gilbert mumbled.

"Oh come on eh. Don't leave me hanging .It can't be that bad." Matthew smiled again. At this rate Gilbert would crack. He had to lie , as much as he hated the prospect of it, he had to.

" I said that you got me where it hurts." What ! What happened to lying ! Argh ! Gilbert waited for Matthew's reaction. He was surprised to see blush spread across his cheeks and a shy smile appear on his lips.

"Really. I made that much of an impact on you."

"Yes."

"I'm flattered." Good, Matthew hadn't quite interpreted the right way. Gilbert relaxed. They spent the rest of the night talking and went home tired and happy.

The next week and a half flew by and soon before they knew it Matthew had to leave. Gilbert dropped him off at the airport.

"Next time you should come and visit me in Canada." Matthew smiled.

"Ja, I would like that."

"I'll give you a call okay."

"Sure. Have a safe flight."

Matthew smiled. This was too much for Gilbert, he didn't want to part with his birdie. He embraced the Canadian tightly in his arms. Canada returned his embraced with just as much fervor. They said their goodbyes and the Matthew was gone.

* * *

Matthew sat in his seat feeling lonely. What Gilbert had said that night at the bar, he had understood what it meant. He was too afraid to tell him ,but when Gilbert had showed up believing him to be dead and being so happy that he was alive Matthew had felt so loved and wanted. He wanted to be loved and needed by Gilbert , he was in love with Gilbert and he would tell him so soon.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Bet

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Bet**

Matthew woke up feeling quite annoyed. He grumbled, who on earth was calling him at three in the morning !? Well, whoever it was didn't matter. The damn hoser was gonna get chewed out big time ! Matthew picked up the phone.

"You damn hoser ! Why are you calling at three in the morning ! Unless someone died then I don't wanna hear it ! Not all of us stay up at all hours of the night." Matthew was royally pissed off.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mattie, I completely forgot about the time difference. I'll call you back later okay."

"Oh never mind, might as well talk now that I'm awake." Matthew said once he had realized that it was Gilbert that had called him.

"Well okay. Berlin is sooooo boring right now, you think I could come for a visit ?"

Matthew blinked, Gilbert wanted to come visit. Oh.

"Yeah, sure why not. There isn't much going on here either."

"Great ! I will let you know when my flight is soon okay."

"Mmm hmm." Matthew was falling asleep.

"Gute nacht Vögelchen."

"Night."

Matthew fell asleep without turning off the phone.

A week later Matthew waited at the Vancouver Airport for Gilbert. The place was empty. A lone businessman with a tiny suitcase walked by, but otherwise the place was deserted. That was probably because Gilbert was on a red-eye flight. It was one in the morning. A pair of sliding doors opened to reveal Gilbert. The man seemed excited despite his apparent lack of sleep. His silver hair was a mess and his black "The Who" t shirt was rumpled. Gilbert didn't even have to scan for a second. He waved to Matthew and walked over dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Hi." Matthew stood from his seat. Gilbert gave him a brief hug.

"Hey Mattie. Thanks for having me."

"Eh ? Oh sure no problem, it's been a very long time since I've had a guest." Matthew smiled. He was happy that Gilbert was here. This was going to be a nice visit.

* * *

Once Gilbert and Matthew arrived in the airport's parking lot, Gilbert was surprised to see that Matthew owned a Volkswagen. The original 1938 Volkswagen. He looked at the small car with appreciation. He hadn't seen one of these in a long time. Not even in Germany.

"A Volkswagen 1938."

Matthew looked at Gilbert and smiled.

"Yes. It's one of my favorite cars."

"It's beautiful." Gilbert noticed that it was very well kept for such an old car.

"Thank you." Matthew said as he loaded Gilbert's belongings into the car. They hit the road that was completely empty. It was a long drive to get to Matthew home. Once they got there Matthew opened the door and showed him to the guest room. They both got ready and then went to bed, both too tired to do anything until the morning.

Gilbert woke up in an unfamiliar place. He blinked as he slowly took in his surrounding. He was in Matthew's guest room he realized. The room was quite nice. Rich browns and reds made up most of the color scheme of the room. He wandered out into the hall and down the mahogany staircase ending up in a spacious living room that looked out onto the Pacific Ocean. Gilbert was awe struck. This was one of the most beautiful landscapes he had ever seen.

"It's quite something isn't it." Matthew was behind him leaning against a wall, a smile on his delicate face. Gilbert smiled.

"Yes it is." He looked out the huge floor to ceiling window again. He could see a mountain range further on the cost and the sandy beach was covered in a thick layer of glittering snow. The ocean was a deep blue and the sky that met it was tinted pink and orange.

"Seeing the sunrise or sunset here is even better. And the best is if you see it in the mountains. " Matthew smiled softly. Gilbert was surprised, he hadn't expected Canada to be so beautiful.

"And I thought this place was boring last time I came." Gilbert said.

"What ?! You thought it was boring !" Matthew looked offended.

"I didn't mean it like that ! I was here on business, I didn't get a chance to see this !" Gilbert tried to defend himself. Matthew frowned.

"Boring eh ? Well then I challenge you to a race."

"A race ?"

"Yes, do you know how to snowboard ?"

"Ja."

"Well then, we'll take a helicopter jump from the highest peak in Vancouver. First one to get to the bottom wins." Matthew had a gleam in his eye, "And to make things more interesting we'll have a bet. However wins the race get's one thing from the other." Matthew smiled coyly. Gilbert grinned, he liked this side of Matthew,maybe this is what he had meant when he had said he was crazy about extreme sports.

"Your on !"

Now Gilbert was less sure of his earlier statement. This was scarier than he thought it would be They strapped on their gear inside the helicopter. They got the okay from the pilot to jump. It was pretty far off the ground. Canada counted "Five, four, three" Gilbert braced himself "two, one !" Matthew got a head start. They plummeted towards the snow, Matthew landing first and not wasting a moment of time to get going. Gilbert was close behind.

"Woohoo !" Matthew yelled. Gilbert laughed sportingly, however, he wanted to win this race.

The race went on sometimes Matthew was ahead and other times it was Gilbert. Gilbert did notice the incredible amount of skill the Canadian possesed. He moved with fluid motion on top of the snow, as if the board underneath him was an extension of his body.

They started nearing the bottom of the huge slope. Matthew pulled ahead when Gilbert hadn't expected it and won. Matthew removed his helmet and goggles and let out a whopping victory cry.

"Now that I've won this race, I feel confident enough to tell you this." Matthew said smiling softly " When we were in Berlin that night with your brother and Italy, I understood what you meant."

Gilbert's mouth dropped open. He knew ! Oh no, oh no, oh no ! Gilbert's mind was reeling, then to soft full lips met his. Matthew was kissing him... Matthew was kissing him !

Canada pulled away "I wanted to tell you that I feel the same." His eyes twinkled. Gilbert wasted no time and tackled him.

"G-Gilbert !?"

"Can I kiss you Vögelchen ?"

"Yes." They shared a soft kiss, lips lingering a little afterwards. Both of them grinned, Matthew blushing a pretty shade of pink.

After their snowboarding adventure and their confessions of love towards each other they sat watching the sunset in Matthew living room on the couch. The comfortable silence was broken when Matthew quietly spoke.

"You know, I won the still have to do one thing for me."

"Oh, " Gilbert had forgotten " I do don't I ?"

"Yes." A sly grin spread across the Canadian's face. " I want you to call America and tell him he's fat."

"What !?"

"I won, you have to do it." Matthew giggled.

"Fine." Gilbert huffed.

Matthew handed Gilbert his cell phone and found America's number. Gilbert dialed, it rang for what seemed like an eternity, finally someone picked it up.

"Hello, Alfred here, who's this ?"

"It's Gilbert, Germany's bruder."

"Oh hi Gilbert, what up man ?"

Gilbert gave Matthew a look who in return urged him on.

"I called to say that you are fat." he hung up before getting America's reply. There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing, soon enough they were clutching their sides from the cramps.

"Oh god, that was amazing !"

"Ah ha,ha, can't you just picture his face. Gilbert hugged Matthew for support as he started to keel over. Matthew hugged back and then the mood changed. Maybe it was because Matthew had adorable little tears in his eyes, or because Gilbert had a very sexy pout, but either way they found themselves still holding each other neither one wanting to let go. Gilbert pushed Matthew onto the couch, arms still wrapped around him. His hands slid down to the petite blonde's waist and he started to kiss him.

It was innocent enough at first but Matthew opened his mouth to breath and Gilbert slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern. Matthew moaned letting Gilbert take charge, he leaned into him and said

"Gilbert, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Gilbert knew what that meant and he melted. He was blissfully happy.

"Ich liebe dich Vögelchen."

With words of love being whispered their breaths hitched and Matthew shifted so that he was sitting in Gilbert's lap who lay smiling beneath him. Matthew tentatively pushed the hem of Gilbert's shirt upwards to reveal a lithe well muscled body that was as pale and beautiful as the snow. In turn Gilbert took of Matthew's long sleeved shirt. Matthew was leane and had more muscle than Gilbert had imagined, small pink nipples appeared as Gilbert slid the shirt of Matthew entirely. Their lips met again and locked in a hot passionate kiss. Gilbert pulled Matthew down further onto him, the smaller man kissing Gilbert's neck.

"OH MY GOD !" Matthew and Gilbert looked up to see America looking quite shocked at what he had found. Matthew blushed a very dark shade of red and got himself off of Gilbert.

"Wh-wh-what are y-you doing here ?" Matthew stuttered.

"Um, bro, um, I traced the call here, I came to kill G-Gilbert" America looked at the semi nude man on the couch then turned his gaze back to Matthew.

"Um, I'm leaving now."

America marched out of the living room and the lovers heard the front door close. There was silence and then,

* * *

**Translations** : Gute nacht Vögelchen - Good night Birdie

: Vögelchen - Birdie

: Je t' aime - I love you

: Ich liebe dich Vögelchen - I love you Birdie.


	12. Chapter 11 - We've been found out !

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting on . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 11 - We've been found out !**

Gilbert and Matthew didn't move. They heard a car engine start outside and the sound of tires skidding on the road. Matthew was still blushing a bit as he moved around, arms fluttering as he attempted to tidy up the couch. Gilbert was a little annoyed, America had interrupted them and seeing him had killed the mood. He grumbled a bit and looked at Matthew. The ever present blush on his face and his nervous demeanor was adorable. Matthew bounced about fixing things a little longer before he sat on the couch next to Gilbert.

"What are we going to do ?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. Um..., why don't we try calling him first."

"Okay."

Matthew picked up his phone and dialed Alfred's number. The American had turned his phone off.

"Well obviously, he isn't taking it well." Matthew sighed.

"Why don't we wait a while and call again later. He'll have to turn on his phone at some point." Gilbert suggested,then his stomach grumbled.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight." Matthew said.

"Sure, I'm really hungry. Take me somewhere you like." Gilbert pecked Matthew on the lips.

"Okay, I know just the place."

Soon they were at a nice restaurant called Les Faux Bourgeois. The place was quaint and the food very good. Gilbert ordered Seared scallop with diced squash in a light cream sauce and Matthew ordered duck confit. They talked about their childhoods. Gilbert did not say too much and Matthew only highlighted the best events. Nations ,more often than not, had very dark pasts that were not spoken of. they were ready they would tell each other more. So after some talk of the past they moved on to lighter topics. The meal was nice and Gilbert, despite the incident with America, was quite content.

* * *

Matthew was happy to spend time with Gilbert. Very, very, very happy spend time with Gilbert, so he didn't want his idiot brother to spoil it. He wanted to fix this problem before things got out of hand.

"Let's go home. I want to call Alfred again." Matthew said placing his hand on top of Gilbert's to get his attention.

"Ja, we should do that."

They payed and hopped into the they got back they sat on the couch and called. This time the phone ringed ! And it ringed and ringed and ringed, he was not picking up. Then they heard America's message recorder, the man spoke quite frantically,

" If this is you bro, or Gilbert, don't call me, I'm not at home. I AM NOT AT HOME ! The phone went silent. It was a good thing that America was thick headed,

"Gilbert, we are going on a road trip to America ! If Alfred won't talk to us then we will just have to go see him." Gilbert smiled at Matthew suggestion.

"I like the way you think Vögelchen."

"Good. We leave first thing tomorrow morning !" Matthew exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning at six, Gilbert and Matthew were in the car and ready to go. Alfred lived in San Francisco; it would take about 15 hours to get there with no traffic so they were going to do the trip in two days and take their time. They crossed the border without any problems and soon they watched the changing scenery of America. Gilbert didn't think it was nearly as pretty as Canada though, but then again he was biased, Matthew was his lover. Oh that was wonderful to say, Matthew is my lover. He leaned over to kiss his Canadian man on the cheek. Matthew kissed him back but quickly returned his eyes to the road.

At three they stopped for a bite to eat in a tiny little restaurant off the highway, they also stocked up on snacks that Gilbert insisted, were required to make it through to San Francisco alive. The ride down to San Francisco was fabulous. The two lovers talked for hours on end as they passed through large cities like Seattle and Portland.

The next day they arrived in San Francisco, the view was beautiful.

"Maybe we should look around first, it's been a while since I've been here." Matthew suggested.

"Ja, that sounds good." Gilbert nodded in agreement. Matthew and Gilbert spent the rest of the day wandering around San Francisco, it was a lot of fun. They went to see the more touristy places first and then hit ChinaTown for some food. At eight in the evening they were fully content and went to America's home.

Matthew found the place easily enough, it was very big. They rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal Alfred with a small wad of cash in his hand.

"It's about time you got here man, I like my pizza-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed who was at his doorstep. The American blushed and slammed the door.

"Alfred open up, c'mon, we have to talk."

Matthew tried the doorknob, it opened. Alfred really could be an idiot.

"Alfred, where are you."

"Go away." the muffled noise came from the living room. Matthew turned to Gilbert

"I'll talk to him first okay."

"Ja" Alfred was Matthew's brother, he would know what to say to him.

* * *

Matthew wandered into the living room, the walls were covered in pop art and a massive couch faced a massive television. Alfred was lying on the couch his face in a pillow. Matthew sat down next to him.

"Alfred."

"No."

"Oh come on, don't be a baby."

"Fine." Alfred sat up but blushed as soon as he saw Matthew's face. Matthew blushed too as he recalled what he had been doing when America had "stopped by".

"Listen, all I want is for you not to tell anyone about this. Everyone will freak out if they find out, plus, I don't want you going around telling people that we..." Matthew trailed off blushing harder than before.

"I- I wouldn't do that to you, what made you think that." America seemed genuinely surprised.

"You did run off before I had a chance to say anything."

"Oh."

"And you didn't want to talk to me, your message..."

"That was because, because..."

"What ?" Matthew was curious, his brother was known for getting into trouble and walking in on people, why was this any different.

"Um... that was because I - I - I... I can't say it." Alfred sighed. The American suddenly shot up like an arrow and dashed away. Matthew followed. They ran up the stairs and just as Alfred was about to round a corner he tripped.

"Tell me." Matthew said in the most demanding voice he could muster. Alfred sat up looking like a sad puppy.

"I love you."

"What ?" Surely this was a joke. Alfred repeated himself as Gilbert came into view,

"I love you." Matthew turned to see Gilbert standing behind him looking quite awestruck.

* * *

**Translations** : Vögelchen - Birdie


	13. Chapter 12 - Truth

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Truth **

Matthew watched as Gilbert forze up once he had heard the American. Gilbert un-froze and dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Matthew was confused, where was Gilbert going, was he breaking up with him, was he angry ? Matthew wasn't sure. From his place on the floor Alfred looked quite dumb.

"Umm... what just happened ?" he said pulling himself up off of the floor.

"I don't know." Matthew whispered as anxiety slowly crept onto his face. Alfred noticed this and furiously started to apologize to Matthew when the doorbell rang. Matthew sprinted down the stairs hoping to god it was Gilbert, he opened the door.

"Pizza delivery."

"Oh." Matthew felt empty again, "Alfred, the pizza's here." he said calling his brother who appeared behind him with cash. The American payed and closed the door closed, extra extra large pizza with extra cheese in hand they set off for the kitchen. They both sat down, absently munching pizza, feeling pretty bad.

"Listen Matt, about me saying that I..."

"Might as well tell me now." Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I've actually liked you for a while now, but it's obvious that I was too late in the race to win." Alfred said sportingly. Matthew laughed,

"Yeah, anyways I really do love Gilbert, sorry."

"Nah, its okay, I will get over it eventually."

"Good." Matthew smiled a little. He loved his brother too, just not that way. They sat in silence a little longer, Matthew's thoughts drifting to Gilbert. Right now he couldn't do anything, he could just wait to hear what Gilbert had to say.

Alfred and Matthew sat down to watch a film. Alfred had gone back to being his usual loud obnoxious self and, he had chosen a horror movie. He screamed the entire time, hiding his face in pillows and holding onto Matthew for dear life.

"No, no, no ! Don't go in there ! The zombie will bite you ! NOOOOO !" the American cringed as the man on the screen got his entire arm ripped off, fake blood, guts and all. This stuff didn't bother Matthew, like all the nations he had seen worse than this with his own eyes, except it wasn't pretend, it was real. America, it seemed, just like a good scare, so did Matthew but not the same kind, he preferred experiencing thrills instead. Soon the end credits rolled and both tired from a long day went to bed. As Matthew curled up on Alfred's couch he wondered what Gilbert was up to.

* * *

It was ten a.m now and Gilbert was nervous as he stood in front of Alfred's San Francisco home. Had he done enough ? Did he look good enough ? He didn't know. He rang the doorbell and soon it opened, Matthew stood there with a look of awe on his face.

"Gilbert. Gilbert you're here. I thought you were gone, I-I, I didn't know if you were going to come back.

"Of course I came back." Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew in for a hot passionate kiss.

* * *

Matthew fell into the kiss, loving it. But what was Gilbert doing, not the kissing part, but why was he dressed like that ? Matthew had never seen him look so sexy, so attractive, and he wasn't complaining, it was like going to heaven, seeing him like this. He wore a blood red button down shirt that revealed a delectably pale collar bone and a pair of pin striped black jeans. His hair was sparkling in the early morning sun and his crimson eyes held an enormous amount of determination. Matthew pulled away from the kiss reluctantly.

"What's going on ?" Matthew asked slightly out of breath, blushing of course.

"Well, America said he loved you so I'm going to prove that I love you more. No, the most. I love you the most." Gilbert said with a confident smile. Before Matthew could reply, Gilbert announced "Go get ready, we're leaving okay." he shoved Matthew inside who quickly gathered his clothes. He showered and changed into his best clothes, he didn't want to look bad next to Gilbert, but then again he wouldn't, Gilbert looked like an angel. He left a note on the fridge for Alfred who, of course, was still asleep, and headed out the front door. He saw Gilbert standing beside a Yamaha YZF R6 sports motorcycle.

"I rented it. Its nice isn't it ?" Gilbert smiled when he saw Matthew inspecting every inch of their ride.

"Mmm hmm." the motorcycle was beautiful, clean cut edges and shiny. It wasn't nearly as fast or quite as light as a Ducati but it was quite a piece of work.

"Let's go." Gilbert got on the motorcycle and handed Matthew a leather jacket, he had one on too. Matthew got on behind him and held the Prussian at the waist.

Matthew was curious as to where they were going but he didn't question Gilbert who obviously had something specific in mind. They sped through San Francisco and finally stopped on a beach. It was completely empty which was partly because it was quite cold. There was a path and on it was a single tandem bike, the kind sat you sat on with someone next to you. It also had a covering on top. It looked like an old car.

"Come on, let's go. Hope you're up for a little exercise !" Matthew laughed and said he was. They got on and started pedaling at a leisurely pace. They talked, Matthew was surprised that Gilbert revealed some much about himself, he talked about happy memories though, not the bad ones. When Gilbert was ready he would tell him. Matthew in return told Gilbert some things he had never shared with anyone.

"You know, I've never been in love." Matthew said.

"Really ? Are you now ?" Gilbert asked completely serious. Matthew sucked in a deep breath, he had never loved anyone before.

"Yes, I am. With you."

Their pedaling stopped and they sat on the tandem bike seat. They locked in a tender embrace followed by a chaste kiss. They held each other a little longer before they started pedaling again. Soon they arrived at the mystery destination.

"What are we doing here ?" Matthew's curiosity finally won out.

"Come on, I'll show you." Gilbert said leading Matthew by the hand to what appeared to be a nice restaurant. The sign said it was closed.

"Gilbert it's not open."

"Yes it is." Gilbert dangled a bunch of keys from his fingers. Matthew was thoroughly confused but followed Gilbert in as he unlocked the door.

"The place is ours for the rest of the day." Gilbert smiled and Matthew did too. This was amazing ! No one had ever done anything like this for him before.

"So, how about some lunch ?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes please. That ride got me quite hungry."

Gilbert strolled off to the kitchen of the restaurant and came back with a rolling tray with covered dishes. They sat at one of the tables. Matthew looked around him taking in the restaurant. It was shaped like a diamond and the ceiling was entirely made of black onyx which was cut to look like black diamonds across the entire ceiling. The tables were round and made of mahogany which greatly contrasted the ceiling and the shape of the room. The carpeting on the floor was deep red and the seats were black velvet armchairs. In all the restaurant was astounding.

"Gilbert this place is amazing !" Matthew said as he tucked into a delicious meal of caramelized pork and potatoes.

"Thank you, I designed it."

Matthew stared at Gilbert, his mouth agape. He looked at the room again it was apparent to him that Gilbert's personality shone through everywhere.

"That's incredible Gilbert. It's so beautiful." Gilbert smiled obviously delighted with himself.

"I'm glad you like it." Gilbert smile morphed into a grin that was slightly more suspicious.

Matthew pouted,

"Are you trying to impress me."

"Yes. Is it working ?"

"Yes it is."

"Good.

Matthew enjoyed the rest of his meal and talked about Gilbert's design. He was very, very happy.

* * *

Gilbert was thrilled that Matthew was having such a good time. He wanted today to be extremely special. After they finished eating Gilbert took Matthew to the beach that was outside the restaurant. They walked like giddy teenagers, holding hands and kissing every so often. They watched the sun set behind a few misty clouds, sitting on the sand, it was beautiful. After this they returned to the restaurant for their evening meal.

They ate in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company. Gilbert decided that it was time to tell Matthew about the dream, his horrific past. They moved into the lounge of the restaurant and sat on one of the black velvet couches.

"Matthew, I need to tell you about that dream. The one I had in Paris." Matthew nodded seriously and placed a comforting hand on top of Gilbert's tence one.

"When I was still a nation I was captured once. Prussia fell into ruin. The man who held me captive, his name was Toban Demetrikhov." He saw Matthew flinch slightly at the mentioning of that name. He was a man that all the nations had feared. His sole mission was to see them all perish.

"Demetrikhov, tortured me, not the normal way. He ripped out my organs and made me die over and over again. Of course I came back, we do not die unless our country does." Gilbert shook, "He wanted me to die, he wanted Prussia to fall. I was unnecessary. Uberflüssig." Gilbert shook violently this time. He had never to this to anyone, not even his brother.

"He is the one, Toban, he, infected the entire world into believing I was unnecessary, evil and that I would destroy everything. It is because of him that Prussia was dissolved. I killed him, but he is still here, in my memory. He is still the reason why I am here and why I am not. I am not a nation, I am not human. I do not know who I am." Gilbert said desperately taking his head in his hands.

"I know who you are." Matthew said. Gilbert looked up to see a face that was pure and entirely sure of what he was saying, " You are Gilbert Weillschmidt, just as I am Matthew Williams. You are the man that I love and," Matthew placed a small hand over Gilbert's heart "You have a heart that is that of a powerful nation, one of culture, history and passion. That will never change." Matthew looked straight into Gilbert eyes. Those eyes got him. He understood now. Gilbert cried silent tears and held Matthew to him. Matthew radiated of love and warmth and he held Gilbert too. They pulled apart after what seemed to be an eternity and their lips met, a silent promise was made. They were for each other and they would never let go.

* * *

**Translations **: Uberflüssig - Unnecessary

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it was one of my favorites.

- ThePirateChick020497


	14. Chapter 13 - Oh Maple My Birdie !

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

**PS. I won't be posting any new chapters this weekend because I'm going to NYC for my b-day ! I promise you there will be a new chapter by Monday night (maybe earlier during the weekend if I have the time). Enjoy the chapter, finally some well deserved love making :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Oh Maple !/My Birdie ! **

Gilbert wanted Matthew, he needed Matthew. He had never needed anything before, until today. They pulled closer together on the black velvet couch and kissed again, this time deeper, tongues gently sliding one over the other. Matthew pulled away and moaned softly, Gilbert felt his pants tighten a little.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, let's go home please." Matthew requested. Gilbert understood, and he too wanted to be in Canada and stay there with Matthew for eternity. Canada would be his home now he realized as he could not picture himself anywhere but with his lover.

"Yes let's go home."

* * *

They walked through Matthew's front door happy and tired. They had traveled back from San Francisco that very night.

"Why don't we watch a movie ?" Matthew suggested.

"Sure, why not." Gilbert and Matthew headed for the living room.

"Choose whatever you like, I'm going to make some popcorn."

Gilbert stood browsing Matthew's vast collection of films. He chose a film called "La Pianiste" a film by Michael Haneke, an Austrian director. Matthew came up behind him popcorn bowl in hand.

"Good choice, that's a fabulous film, I haven't seen it in a long time." Matthew took the dvd and stuck into the machine.

"It's a sad movie, it's also sort of twisted" Matthew said sitting down next to Gilbert. The Prussian scooted closer and did the classic yawn and stretch move, place his arm around Matthew who giggled. The film was exciting and creepy, very good over all. There came the sex scene of the film, the French actress Isabelle Huppert moaning her delight on screen. Then came the knife, at this Matthew buried his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert felt his heartbeat pick up very fast. My the end of the movie Matthew, who had been holding in unshed tears, was crying softly. Gilbert hugged him and Matthew looked up at him and brought his face closer to Gilbert's. Gilbert leaned down and kissed Matthew. Then it changed, Matthew's eyes were shining, his body seemed to be aglow.

"Matthew I-" the Canadian brought a finger to Gilbert's lips and pulled Gilbert's face towards him, his smaller hands tangled through the fine silver hair. Kissing again and again, kissing Matthew was like tasting the finest delicacy. He pulled the smaller blonde into his lap caressing his back gently. Matthew shivered at his touch. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and stood, the Canadian clinging to him, legs around his waist. He carried Matthew up to the master bedroom. Gilbert released Matthew onto the bed,

"Gilbert." Matthew moaned when the man wasn't touching him anymore. Gilbert descended on his lover once more.

"Do you want this Birdie ?"

"Yes, I do." Matthew gazed straight into his eyes. Matthew's hand explored Gilbert's t-shirt clad chest before he snaked his hands under the thin material and felt all the plains that made up Gilbert. Gilbert groaned, he pulled Matthew's shirt over his head, taking in his fingers a lock of Matthew's beautiful sunset colored hair. He looked at Matthew. He was lovely, his eyes deep and filled with passion and love. Gilbert kissed Matthew's eyelids and moved downwards. Lips, neck, collar bone, nipples, stomach. He undid the top button on Matthew's pants, a bulge noticeably present. In turn Matthew's hand had slid down feeling Gilbert's sculpted physique. Pants slipping off the both of them they touched, each time burning and wonderful. Gilbert slid Matthew red briefs down. Matthew blushed and turned his gaze away.

"Matthew, you are beautiful, don't hide." Gilbert caressed Matthew's cheek lovingly. With his other hand he started pumping Matthew's member.

"Ahh, mmm..." Canada moaned. Matthew then flinched as a finger started to stretch him slowly. He whimpered a little, Gilbert kissing him to comfort the man. He did not want Matthew to feel pain, ever.

"Do you have lubricant ?" he asked, Matthew lifted a dainty hand and pointed to a night stand. Gilbert found what he wanted and returned to Matthew. After a while Matthew mewled in pleasure.

"I want you Gilbert." he said. The Prussian lined himself up to Matthew's wet entrance. Matthew gasped as Gilbert's shaft poked him a little, demanding entrance. He was very large. He slowly penetrated, Matthew's eyes widening in pain, a single tear on his cheek. He waited until Matthew relaxed and then buried himself at the hilt inside Matthew. Matthew soon moaned in delight.

"Oh maple ! Gilbert move !" he panted. Gilbert complied slowly thrusting into Matthew. It felt amazing, Matthew was so warm, so welcoming. Gilbert started to pump Matthew's neglected shaft, the blonde's breath hitched and he gripped onto Gilbert, one hand on his back and the other in his hair.

"Gilbert, ahh ! Oh, oh, oh Maple !"

"Birdie ! Ahh ! Ahn oh mien Birdie, Matthew !" Gilbert sped up, he hit Matthew's prostate. Matthew almost screamed. Hearing Matthew like that made Gilbert start to go to the edge. Matthew was the same. Gilbert pumped faster and faster, both moaning each others name louder and louder, the release came. They screamed out their names, Gilbert releasing his seed inside Matthew as he rode out his orgasm. They collapsed next to each other panting.

"I love you Matthew." Gilbert kissed him softly

"I love you too Gilbert." Matthew said curling up against Gilbert's front. They fell into a deep slumber. Gilbert had not slept this well in a very long time.

* * *

Matthew awoke finding himself in bed his Gilbert. His hand was against Gilbert's bare chest Gilbert's arm was around Matthew waist. He didn't want to move, he just wanted this bliss to last forever. Gilbert's light snores were interrupted when he spoke

"Matthew, the Birdie flies !" Matthew's eyes snapped open but the man next to him was still asleep. How adorable, Matthew giggled, and the Prussian stirred. He yawned, crimson eyes opening and turning to Matthew.

"Good morning Mattie."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep ?" Matthew laughed pecking his lips.

"I do ?"

"Yes" Matthew snuggled closer.

"We should go get washed up after last night." Gilbert suggested. Matthew blushed as he remembered the total ecstasy of the night.

"Yes." Matthew tried to get up but he fell back onto the bed grumbling.

"You're sore from last night." Gilbert observed. Matthew blushed again. They had gone at it pretty hard. "Let me help you." Gilbert continued and he stood and scooped Matthew into his arms and carried him like a bride to the bathroom. Gilbert ran a bath and both, already naked, got in. The warm water massaged Matthew's body and so did Gilbert.

"Mmm, that feels so nice." Matthew sighed in content.

They took turns rubbing each other, neither of them missing any opportunity to look or touch their other half. They finished and Matthew went down stairs with ilbert to start a fresh day with hot pancakes and maple syrup.

* * *

_Translations_ : Mien Birdie - My Birdie (obviously)


	15. Chapter 14 - A Surprise

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! My Flight to NYC was cancelled due to the massive snow storm where I am and there, there's a ton of snow outside right now ! So more chpts will be posted this weekend :)

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497 :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 - A surprise**

Matthew was happy, he had been together with Gilbert for ten months now and he was feeling very, very good at that moment. Using one fingertip in a feather-light movement, Gilbert caressed Matthew erection making little circular motions which caused him to arch his body, before he moved a finger up inside of him.

Making love with Gilbert was amazing. That evening they had had a movie night, like the very first night. Gilbert added a second finger, while still stroking Matthew's shaft with his thumb. A wave of something powerful built inside Matthew and he made primal noises,

instinctively moving his hips in time with the rhythm of the Prussian's fingers.

Matthew moaned and fisted his hands in Gilbert's hair.

"Gilbert ,please. I want you inside me."

Eagerly, Matthew reached down and guided Gilbert's thickness into his opening, wrapping his legs around Gilbert's waist at the same time to take him deeper. Matthew didn't know which one of them groaned louder, but the silver haired man swallowed the sounds with his mouth on Matthew's. Still kissing, he thrust himself inside Matthew. Long, slow, deep strokes. The muscles of Matthew's ass tightened around Gilbert involuntarily and he reacted with a deeper thrust and a hitched breath.

A spinning, shining, universe of bodiless, yet extraordinarily physical,sensations overtook Matthew. As if the pleasure volume on every nerve ending had been turned up while simultaneously having no awareness of being physical at all. The climax came and Matthew screamed as wave after wave of bliss washed over him. Every muscle in his body contracted in ecstasy. Somewhere in the midst of his own release, he felt Gilbert spasm and release his seed inside him.

Gilbert brought his lips back to Matthew's and kissed him with profound tenderness,

their souls merged as completely as their bodies. Matthew felt Gilbert erection expand inside him, apparently ready to take Matthew again. Matthew lifted my hips to take him deeper. The Prussian pounded into him and Matthew heard a voice repeating,

"Yes, yes, yes," and discovered it was his. Matthew thought Gilbert could have melted him then and there, giving him the best orgasm he had ever had. Matthew clung to Gilbert as he emptied himself into Matthew yet again.

"I love you Matthew." Gilbert whispered into his ear

"I do too." Matthew replied planting a kiss on Gilbert's cheek before he fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Matthew awoke one morning, a few weeks after their steamiest night yet, Gilbert's arms wrapped around him. Before he knew exactly what was happening he bolted for the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Gilbert came in behind Matthew, face painted with concern,

"Are you alright Matthew ?"

Another wave of nausea hit Matthew like a tidal wave and he vomited again. Gilbert held back Matthew's hair as the poor man spewed some more. When he was finished vomiting, had taken a shower and thoroughly brushed his teeth three times, Gilbert suggested seeing a doctor. Matthew agreed and booked an appointment for the very next day. When it came time for breakfast Matthew wasn't to sure he wanted to eat anything.

"Maybe it was food poisoning or something, I don't want to risk it." Matthew grimaced at the food on his plate.

"You should still eat a little." Gilbert advised. Matthew complied and had a couple of bites of food before downing a tall glass of water.

"I hope this is nothing serious." Gilbert said. Matthew hoped so too. He didn't want any trouble at all. His brother Alfred now regularly came to check up on Matthew, he wanted to make sure that Gilbert had not harmed his precious brother in any way. Then when Gilbert and Matthew had told Alfred the the Prussian was moving in with Matthew, the American had gone crazy and installed secret surveillance cameras all over Matthew's house. It had taken three months to find them all. So now, Matthew prayed that this wasn't something bad. He did not want Alfred threatening to lock Gilbert up in Alaska again. That episode had not gone over well.

Matthew was, however, grateful to Alfred for keeping quiet about his new relationship. The American had kept his word and hadn't not a single person or thing (except his diary) about them. Matthew anticipated for the next day, and what was to come was something even he, wasn't prepared for.

* * *

Matthew sat on the couch in the living room looking out to the full moon that lit the western shore of Canada. He was so nervous that he hadn't been able to fall asleep that and had consequently crept down stairs to calm himself down. The moon, he found, had always helped with this. For as long as he could remember the moon had always been comforting to him.

"Who ?" he heard his faithful bear Kumajirou approach. Canada stroked the creamy white fur and the small polar bear climbed up onto the couch next to him. Kumajirou had also always managed to calm the Canadian down, no matter how many times he forgot Matthew's name.

"Kuma, what am I going to do ? What will happen? I'm going to have to tell him eventually." Matthew hugged his knees to his chest. The bear sensing the Canadian's discomfort snuggled closer to him, Matthew petting the soft fur again. He sat there awhile longer, mixed emotions running through his head, he needed Gilbert with him, he could no longer be alone. He was dependent on his crimson eyed angel.

Matthew jumped out of his seat, startled when Gilbert appeared behind him. In the moonlight Gilbert looked like a mystical being, his bare chest pale and perfect against the soft light of the moon. Matthew's heart lept a little.

"Matthew, Birdie, what's the matter ?" Gilbert faced Matthew kneeling in front of him wiping tears off Matthew's face with his calloused thumbs. Matthew hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"Birdie, you can tell me anything, what is the matter ?" Gilbert asked concern coloring his voice. "Why are you crying mein süßer Liebling ?"

"I-I-I don't know." Matthew said, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"Are you sure ?" Gilbert asked. Matthew then realized why he was crying. He was happy, overjoyed even, but he was sad because he did not want to be hurt or hurt Gilbert.

"I have something to tell you." Matthew started not bothering to wipe the tears of his face, "The doctor told me something today -"

Gilbert cut Matthew off, "What's the matter, are you sick, is it serious, is it painful, is there a treatment ?" Gilbert fired off a state of fright on his face.

"No, it's not that. It's something else." Matthew smiled a little at Gilbert's reaction.

"What is it then, is it bad ?"

"No, no, Gilbert, I-I'm pregnant." Matthew bit his bottom lip.

Gilbert froze, then his eyes widened. He un-froze and letting out an impossibly long sigh, collapsed onto the couch next to Matthew. He seemed to be in a daze. He didn't want this, Matthew realized.

"Gilbert if you -" again Matthew was cut off. It was a murmur first,

"I'm going to be a father." then it was a happy cry of joy, "I'm going to be a father !" Gilbert pulled Matthew into a tender hug.

"G-Gilbert ?" Matthew was confused, he had thought that Gilbert would have reacted badly or gotten angry, he had not expected this.

"Oh Matthew, I'm so happy ! Ich liebe dich. Oh, es gibt so viel zu tun !" Gilbert kissed in a short deep kiss then sprang to his feet, and started pacing the length of the living room.

"There is so much to do. Which room should we make the nursery, will it be a boy or a girl, what should we name our baby ?"

"I thought you wouldn't have wanted this." Matthew said. Gilbert looked confused and hurt,

"Why would I not want a child with the love of my life ?" Gilbert smiled at Matthew who had tears in his eyes again,

"I thought you - I thought that you would leave, I-" Matthew put his head in his hands.

"I would never leave you Matthew. I love you and you have made me the happiest man alive." Gilbert's ruby eyes looked into Matthew's violet ones.

Matthew just sat there looking awestruck. Then he smiled. Everything was going to be fine. He stood and went over to Gilbert, placing a finger to his lover's lips as he started to speak again, he smiled,

"Come to bed Gilbert."

"Ja Vögelchen."

* * *

**Translations** : _mein süßer Liebling_ - My sweet darling

: _Ich liebe dich. Oh, es gibt so viel zu tun !_ - I love you. Oh there's so much to do !

:_ Ja Vögelchen_ - Yes Birdie.


	16. Chapter 15 - Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Keeping A Secret**

Matthew had been pregnant for two months now and he knew his brother was going to find out eventually, so he and Gilbert had decided to tell him before it became apparent. The perfect time to do it, they figured, was during Canadian Thanksgiving when Alfred planned to come and "check up on his brother". He also came because he loved holidays and any opportunity to stuff his face with food. So on that fateful evening Matthew opened the door for Alfred, hoping to god things would go smoothly.

"Hey bro, what's up ? I hope you made like, a ton of food. Anyways, even if you didn't, I brought some stuff in the Jeep." Alfred pointed to his car that was now being covered with snow. Vancouver had been hit with a terrific snow storm, and because Matthew lived closer to the mountains the snow was falling thicker.

"Oh great, come on in." Matthew smiled. Gilbert came up behind him and gave Matthew's hand a squeeze. Alfred leered and looked at the pair's intertwined fingers but said nothing. Gilbert offered a gracious smile to Matthew's brother,

"Hey Alfred, how are you ?"

"I'm good. Hope you haven't touched a hair-"

"Oh, don't start this now, please Alfred !" Matthew interrupted exasperated that things like these were almost the only thing Alfred ever said to Gilbert. Tonight was especially important considering the news he and his partner would be sharing if his over-protective brother.

"Okay. I'm sorry Mattie. I won't do it again." Alfred lowered his eyes like a chastised child.

"It's fine. Now come on, dinner's almost ready." Matthew walked to the kitchen both Gilbert and his brother hot on his trail. In any other situation he would have found this funny, but tonight he was worried. He turned around to face Alfred.

"Gilbert and I will finish up in here, why don't you go see if there's anything good on." Matthew suggested to his brother who then took off and sat in front of the TV. Matthew finished some of the final touches on their Thanksgiving meal while Gilbert set the table. Matthew went to the cupboard to hand Gilbert a plate but he dropped it. The white ceramic smashed at his feet and he yelped. Gilbert rushed to where Matthew was standing while Alfred called out, asking if everything was okay.

"Everything's fine !" Matthew called back to his brother who retreated to the television. Gilbert, however, saw that everything was not fine.

"Matthew are you alright ?" he asked cupping Matthew faces in his hands. Matthew let out a shaky breath, his hands were trembling a little.

"I'm so nervous about this, Gilbert, what if he tells ? What if they take you away, or me ? Or the baby."

Gilbert hugged Matthew with all of his might,

"That will not happen, I promise you, it will not happen." Gilbert said fiercely.

Matthew relaxed a little. He just had to go with the flow of things and let whatever was to come happen. Gilbert and Matthew cleaned up the mess and soon dinner was on the table. The American talked and ate with great gusto, eating every possible thing in sight. In addition to having brought traditional pies and puddings, Alfred had also loaded up on a ton of junk food as well. Watching his brother eat, Matthew thought the man would burst, then he looked at Gilbert who was equally eating just as much as Alfred. Matthew however, was in no place to criticize seeing as the amount on his plate was double what he normally ate, but then again he was eating for two so it didn't count.

"Alfred, Gilbert, slow down, you're going to burst at this rate." Matthew chided. Gilbert laughed heartily but the American took offense.

"Are you telling me I'm fat."

Matthew couldn't help himself, "Maybe."

"Well I wouldn't talk if I were you, you've put on some weight to, 'specially around your middle." Alfred snickered. Matthew looked at Gilbert after this comment, Gilbert nodded. It was time.

"About that Alfred-" Matthew started,

"So you admit it, you have gained weight ! And you were always the slim one." Alfred shook his head almost in disbelief.

"Alfred, about that. There is something Gilbert and I have to talk to you about." Matthew scooted a little closer to Gilbert grabbing his hand underneath the table. He needed reassurance right now

"Sure what's up ?" Alfred was all ears.

"Well, the reason I've gained weight is because I'm pregnant."

There was silence, then the American burst out laughing. It fact, he laughed so hard he fell out of his chair and was rolling around on the floor. Matthew and Gilbert said nothing, looking mouths, as Alfred rolled around on the floor. When he finally finished laughing and sat down in his chair again he was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed so much all year ! Good one Mattie. Are really that much in denial about gaining weight ?" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, that was not a joke. Matthew is pregnant with our child." Gilbert said completely serious.

"What ?" Alfred's smile fell off his face, "Is that true ?" he said turning to Matthew for confirmation.

Matthew nodded his head firmly. Alfred's eyes got impossibly large inside their sockets, his mouth sealed into a long thin line across his face.

"Alfred ?" Matthew said. He had no idea what his brother's next move could be. The man bolted upright and ran out the front door into a Canadian snow storm.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert ran along a beaten snowy path yelling Alfred's name. After he had bolted and showed no sign of returning or having taken his car, Matthew and Gilbert had gone out after him. The snow and wind blew everywhere as they ran along the forest path behind Matthew's house where they had seen semi-fresh footprints. After another half an hour of searching they found the American half buried in a huge snow drift that had fallen on him. They helped the shivering man home gave him hot chocolate and a foot bath. A while passed before Alfred finally stopped shivering and Matthew spoke,

"Can we talk about it now ?"

The American nodded his head.

"We found out about a month ago that I was pregnant." Matthew stated, "I'm two months along now." Matthew sat down opposite to Alfred next to Gilbert and took his lover's hand.

Alfred nodded again.

"You are the first person to know about this and we would prefer to keep it that way." Gilbert said.

"I'm the first to know, and I have to keep it a secret."

"Yes, you have to keep it a secret Al." Matthew nodded his own head firmly.

"Okay." Alfred said plane and simple, shrugging his shoulders. Gilbert and Matthew shared a confused look.

"Why did you run out then ? I mean, you're obviously coping well so..." Matthew trailed off.

"I was surprised thats all. I needed to have a minute to myself, thats it." Alfred answered and then smiled, "Congratulations both of you."

Matthew was pleasantly surprised and got up to hug his brother who blushed a little at the embrace.

"Thank you Al, you have no idea what this means to me. To us." he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Umm, do I have to keep it a secret ?" the man said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yes."

"Aww, that's too bad ! This is exciting ! I'm gonna be an uncle ! I can't believe that I can't tell anyone."

Matthew and Gilbert laughed hard at this and soon a pleasant atmosphere was present in Matthew and Gilbert's home.

* * *

Alfred was having trouble today. There was a world conference in San Francisco. The first one since he'd found out about his brother's pregnancy. It was going to be some damn difficult to keep his mouth shut today ! Maybe he should have brought duck tape with him for his mouth ? Too late for that now anyways.

Germany was already clearing his throat and announcing that the conference was in session. Each country took their turn, each time a new nation would stand Alfred had to pinch himself to not shout out the news. Finally his turn came, and he was sweating terribly. His speech was even more jumbled and full of nonsense than usual.

When he was finished he gladly sat down in his seat feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Who knew keeping a secret was so much work ! From his place at the huge table he beamed at both Matthew and Gilbert. Matthew gave him a shy smile and Gilbert grinned a Cheshire cat smile, all of his white teeth showing. Alfred gave a mental scream. This was going to be a very difficult seven months for him, and he couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Matthew and Gilbert.


	17. Chapter 16 - Pregnancy

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Pregnancy **

Gilbert woke up feeling tired. He heard noise coming from the bathroom, it did not sound pleasant. Gilbert rolled over to the still warm place where Matthew had been sleeping a few minutes ago. He got up and went to the bathroom. Matthew was bent over the toilet throwing up. Again. Gilbert said nothing and he just advanced and held Matthew's hair back for him so he could finish.

"Why don't we take a bath ?" Gilbert asked softly once Matthew had thoroughly brushed his teeth.

"Mmm, sure." Matthew looked very tired, he was nearing the beginning of his fifth month and so far the pregnancy hadn't been particularly kind. Gilbert ran a hot bath and both stripped and stepped into it. Gilbert watched as the hot water instantly relaxed Matthew. Sitting behind his strawberry blonde partner he wrapped his arms around Matthew's growing middle. Gilbert started to wash Matthew's back, massaging it as he went along. Matthew gave a small sigh of delight.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"No problem."

They finished their bath and went back to bed. Gilbert hugged Matthew gently, aware of the growing bump between them.

* * *

"Okay ! So our 'How to make sure Matthew's Baby Bump doesn't show at the World Conference' session is in order." Alfred was standing in Matthew's living room with a portable whiteboard propped against the wall. It was covered with various diagrams and bad depictions of them and the other nations.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Alfred ? I could just not go to the meeting and have a representative stand in for me." Matthew sighed. His brother had showed up a week before the next scheduled world conference with a plan to keep Matthew's pregnancy a secret.

"Its a great idea, plus the others might get suspicious if you don't show up." Alfred nodded his head vigorously. Matthew gave up, he might as well listen to what his brother had to say.

"Okay so Plan 1. says when Matthew moves around Gilbert and I move large objects in front of him so his stomach doesn't show." Alfred ticked off one of his digits, "Plan 2. is that we put a dummy in Matthew's seat, hide him under the table and have him speak using the dummy when his turn comes." Alfred put down another finger, "The last plan I came up with is, we use Tony to distract everyone from when he's speaking that way no one will notice at all." Alfred seemed to like the last plan the best. Matthew looked over to Gilbert who was frowning, then his face lit up with a huge smile.

"The idea of a distraction is good, except we aren't going to use Tony, were going to use the Awesome Prussia and America." Matthew's eye widened at this. Gilbert only called himself the Awesome Prussia when he had something seriously devious in mind. Matthew swallowed hard,

"What do you have in mind Gilbert ?" the Canadian asked cautiously. Alfred was smiling evilly too.

"Time for a private conference without Matthew !" the American declared. Gilbert and Alfred shooed Matthew out of the room, apologetic, but still evil, smiles on their faces. Matthew could only pray that what they had in store wasn't too bad.

* * *

Matthew couldn't believe this was happening ! He was crammed in the dark next to Alfred and Gilbert who were explaining what they were going to do momentarily.

"So Gilbert and I will jump out and then distract everyone while you just stay down here okay, that way no one will see you." Alfred squirmed a little,

"Man these outfits are uncomfortable !"

"Ja I know right, but it'll be worth it ! Kese kese kese !" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew hadn't seen what they were wearing because they had stripped off their coats once within the dark confines of the walls. The walls of a huge pop out cake that is !

"Okay in three, two, one !" Alfred and Gilbert popped out and Matthew now had a clear view of their outfits, in particular their asses. Oh Gilbert had a nice ass ! He didn't really want to look at Alfred's. Blergh ! Gilbert was wearing a black leather bunny outfit with ears, fishnet tights and black five inch stilettos. Alfred was wearing a super short pink maids outfit that ruffled out to reveal a pair of frilly red briefs. He wore red garters and stalkings as well.

Oh boy, Matthew gave an inward sigh. From his place inside the cake Matthew did the one task he was assigned to do, he pressed play on the boombox and loud music started playing. From the tiny peephole in the cake he watched the nations in the room make faces, some shocked, so embarrassed, some... enjoying the view. The two partners in crime got out of the cake and started dancing in an erotic manner. Matthew watched chuckling, this was typical of them to choose this as the distraction. They pranced around the room rubbing up against people and blowing kisses to various others. Germany was yelling for this nonsense to stop, France had stripped down to his underwear and joined in with Gilbert and Alfred. Japan had pulled out his camera, a huge blush on his face, and was snapping away photo after photo, Greece who was sitting next to the Asian country was snoozing away as usual. Britain's eyes, meanwhile, were flitting between America and France his bushy eyebrows hitting his hairline. Germany was now attempting to cover his older brother with his suit jacket. It didn't work because Feliciano started to cry saying Ludwig was ruining all the fun. A flustered Germany rushed over to the Italian trying to comfort him. Well, Matthew guessed everything was going according to plan.

An hour and a half later everyone had calmed down, Gilbert and Alfred had stopped dancing around and France had put his clothes back on. Germany decreed that the meeting was cancelled and that any affairs that required handling over the next little while, before the scheduling of the next world conference, would only be done between the nations concerned. From his hiding place Matthew let out a comfortable sigh. He could have a phone conference or something like that with whomever he had business with over the next while. That was a relief. Then Matthew cackled, he had taken a lot of pictures during the entire fiasco with a small camera. Most of them were of Gilbert, generally his lower half, he hadn't been able to help himself. However, some photos were of other doing things Matthew was sure they didn't want anyone to see. Perfect blackmail material in other words. Now, Matthew didn't usually do this kind of thing, but it was good for a nice laugh and in this case it would be handy if any of the nations did find out he was pregnant. He would simply flash the photos make a slight threat and whoever stumbled across his secret would be sworn to secrecy.

A few minutes later Alfred and Gilbert were carting Matthew out in the pop out cake and into a truck they had used for transportation. Matthew climbed out and looked and Gilbert and Alfred again. This time he could see every detail of their outfits. He laughed hard, very hard. Alfred and Gilbert were frowning but joined in and soon all three smiled, their jaws hurting, as they drove home to Matthew's for some well deserved rest.

* * *

From inside their bedroom Gilbert heard Matthew scream out his name. Uh oh, that was a scream that said, ' I'm going to kill you, get down here this instant !'. Painful backs, morning sickness and a growing stomach weren't the only thing Matthew had acquired because of his pregnancy. Mood swings were also on that list. Gilbert had a love hate relationship with them, sometimes Matthew acted very sexy and loving and naughty but sometimes he was grumpy, nasty and oh so very cranky. Gilbert proceeded with caution down the stairs. A week ago Matthew had chased him around the house with a hockey stick because Gilbert had put his favorite hockey shirt in the wash before a big game. Gilbert, still on guard, went into the kitchen where the Canadian stood with an enormous stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Oh, you made pancakes, yummy !" Gilbert eyed the food hungrily.

"Well they won't be any good because you finished all the MAPLE SYRUP !" Matthew almost growled. Gilbert had a panic attack inwardly of course, not outwardly, that would only make things worse. Upsetting Matthew was very easy to do nowadays, and Gilbert sometimes thought he had just escaped with his life after some incidents. Ooh, the time where they were going to go at it in bed and Gilbert had questioned whether Matthew could handle it hadn't turned out in his favor. Anyways where were we ? Oh yes, Panic Attack ! How could he have forgotten to buy maple syrup, especially since Matthew had a huge craving for it recently. Idiot ! Gilbert panicked some more then suggested,

"Why don't we go to the store and buy some, plus we need to pick up some other stuff too right ?" Gilbert said gently.

"Yes we should, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Matthew smiled, Gilbert let out a breath of relief. As soon as it had come, Matthew's mood swing was now over. They got ready, Matthew sliding into a dress. They had to do that now because Matthew looked too pregnant to just be a fat man. People would speculate if a pregnant man was walking about.

Gilbert didn't actually care that Matthew was wearing a pretty pink sundress, in fact he thought Matthew looked adorable and and sexy in it. The dress was loose to accommodate Matthew's increasingly large belly and Matthew tossed on a large floppy hat as well. Gilbert now had to restrain himself from pouncing on his adorable lover. It was the end of June and the weather was very hot, so for footwear Matthew opted for a pair of red flip flops. Gilbert was decked out in a light black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, military style short and black flip flops. They got into the car and went to the store. This was an experience Gilbert very much enjoyed with Matthew. Before he had gotten pregnant Matthew had brought a list with them and followed it to a t. Now because of all the odd cravings he had Matthew had abandoned the list and bought a variety of strange things. He also combined foods together that just shouldn't have been. Like mashed potatoes with crushed dill pickles and ketchup. Blergh !

The inside of the supermarket was air conditions and Gilbert laughed as he watched Matthew mill around looking for Maple Syrup. That was always the first thing he put in his cart, when they ever needed to stock up on the sweet liquid Matthew loved. After that Matthew debated between a pork cutlet and a piece of beef. He chose the pork. Pickles, cheese, beer for Gilbert, eggs, applesauce, guava juice, instant noodles, rice, jello, broccoli, which Gilbert hated, and coconut milk were added to the cart. A few times they passed moms with kids clinging to them and were told congratulations. Gilbert and Matthew thanked them. This was funny because although Matthew could pass for a woman he sure didn't sound like one. He raised his voice in a very soft manner. Most people then just assumed that he was shy.

Gilbert and Matthew finished up their shopping, payed and left the store. They ended up taking pancakes and a whole other assortment of food down to the beach that was literally in front of their home. It was part Matthew's private property, Gilbert found out, because Matthew loved nature and just wanted a little of it for himself. They ate huge amounts of food and after Matthew had slathered Gilbert in sunscreen and done the same to himself they went for a swim in the pacific ocean. The water was nice, it wasn't very warm but the air was so hot that it didn't matter. Matthew retreated to the beach a short while after and read a book. Gilbert decided to go for a nice long swim.

When he got back Matthew had fallen asleep on his towel. Gilbert smiled and picked Matthew up, he was heavy, but as a former nation Gilbert still had that extra something in him that made the task relatively easy. He carried Matthew inside bridal style, went up the stairs and lay his blonde partner on their bed. He looked at Matthew. The late afternoon sun was coming in through the translucent red curtains, Matthew looked so peaceful, and glowing too. Gilbert chuckled to himself, this was the pregnancy glow that Matthew had. Gilbert looked; Matthew resembled like a sun god, his wavy strawberry blonde locks falling across his face, his pale skin aglow in the light. Gently he kissed the man so as not to awaken him and curled up next to him for an afternoon nap.


	18. Chapter 17 - Time To Tell

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Time To Tell**

Matthew was now seven a half months pregnant, he was achy, had somewhat sore ankles, odd eating habits but he was happy. Now Gilbert was running around preparing things for when the baby came. They had set up a nursery room and painted it blue. Sure blue was for boys and pink for girls but they didn't really care. Today Gilbert was installing a crib.

The man was kneeling over a set of complicated instructions looking frustrated. Matthew came over, a plate with a sandwich and drink in his hands, and bending over slightly deposited them on a table.

"You figuring it out okay ?" Matthew asked. Gilbert turned to face him,

"It's a piece of work, dumm Krippe." Gilbert grumbled. Matthew giggled a little, Gilbert really was having trouble, the legs of the crib were crooked and not at the same height.

"Why don't you start over. I will read the instructions to you." Matthew suggested.

Gilbert agreed and soon the crib was ready, no crooked anything this time around.

"Well, that's better isn't it ?" Gilbert stood proudly looking over his handiwork.

"Yes. It looks great ! The next thing we really should take care of would be stocking up on baby supplies and clothes." Matthew said pensively.

"Ja, I agree, but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, for the clothes I mean." Gilbert pointed out.

"I guess, but we said we'd keep it a surprise. We can just buy a variety." Matthew shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think children should be confined to the stereotypes of their genders. If they had a daughter she could be a tomboy or love princess, if it was a boy the same applied. Matthew then remembered something important he had forgotten for a few months,

"What are we going to name the baby ?" Matthew asked Gilbert.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. I don't know. Any ideas ?" Gilbert said exiting the room to go to the living room. Matthew followed thinking, they would need boy names and girl names, oh there were so many ! It was going to be so difficult to decide. Matthew and Gilbert sat on the couch thinking,

"How about Renata for a girl and Luca for a boy ?" Gilbert suggested.

"I like Renata but Luca not so much. How about Dylan or Ansel, or for a girl, Michelle or Amira ?" Matthew put in his two cents. Gilbert replied with something else. They disagreed with all the names.

By the next day there was a full on name war. Gilbert and Matthew told each other names, and Alfred who was visiting, was put in the middle being asked to choose sides. The battle blazed on for two entire weeks and now Matthew was entering his eighth month.

Matthew waddled down the stairs to pour himself a glass of water finding Gilbert in the kitchen. He had had enough of this name war,

"Can we call a truce ?" Matthew asked. Gilbert turned a confused look on his face,

"What are you talking about Mattie ?" he asked

"The names." Matthew sighed. Gilbert's mouth made an O shape on his face.

"Ja, truce. That sounds good." Gilbert smiled and gave Matthew a kiss over the now obtrusive bump that dominated Matthew's front.

* * *

Things went on normally again after that although they had got a close scare when France had dropped by on a surprise visit to see Matthew. Matthew had hidden in a closet while Gilbert steered the Frenchman away from the hiding place. Francis had demanded what Gilbert was doing here and Gilbert had replied that he had business with Canada on his brother's behalf to deal with. France had given him a suspicious look but after a couple glasses of wine the man was sedated and calm. He waltzed out the front door and drove off. Matthew had popped out of the closet and gone to sit on the couch. They came to the conclusion that telling Germany, France and England before the baby was born would be a good idea. So they scheduled a date a few weeks before Matthew was due to tell them.

Matthew and Gilbert lay in bed, each one with a book in front of them. Gilbert was reading a piece of fiction based off of creation stories. It was quite interesting really. The he read a passage 'One who held all the gods creative power and shared them with the nations that made up the world' and the name that appeared next struck his heart. This was the name.

"Matthew look." he pointed to the passage. Matthew smiled.

"That's the name." he smiled. They kissed softly and went to sleep their minds at ease.

* * *

Matthew was very nervous. Today was the day they had invited Francis, Arthur and Ludwig to their home. They were about to reveal two things; firstly that Matthew and Gilbert were in a relationship and secondly that Matthew was pregnant. They were due to arrive it about fifteen minutes and Matthew sat on the couch wringing his hands nervously. Gilbert came over sensing Matthew's discomfort.

"Birdie, are you okay ?" he placed a hand on Matthew back.

"Nervous but okay. Can we go over the plan one last time ?"

"Ja, you go upstairs when they arrive so that they don't see you."

"Then you get them comfortable and relaxed and them tell them that we have an announcement to make." Matthew continued

"Ja, then you come down and we tell them." Gilbert nodded his head in confirmation.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Matthew went upstairs into the hall to wait. Gilbert went to the front door. It was seven p.m sharp when the door swung open to reveal a pristine looking Ludwig.

"Hallo Bruder, wie geht es Ihnen? "

"Ich bin gut, danke, tut hows Felicano?" Gilbert replied teasingly.

"Er ist gut, danke sehr. Wie auch immer, die sich nicht auf dich überhaupt!" Ludwig blushed deeply. Gilbert lead his brother to the living room asking him if he wanted anything to drink.

"Wenn Sie irgendeine Bier, das wäre toll."

Gilbert went to get his brother a beer and was going to get one for himslef when the doorbell rang again. He opened it.

"Hey Gilbert man, who you doing ?" Alfred asked clapping Gilbert lightly over the back. Alfred was now on friendly terms with Gilbert, which considering how things could turn out after tonight, was a good thing. Alfred was there for moral support and to help out if things got out of control.

"I'm good. Hey I was getting a beer. You want one ?"

"Sure." Alfred said steering himself towards the living room. Gilbert grabbed a couple beers and some wine for Francis, figuring that a little alcohol in their systems would make things a little easier. Again the doorbell rang and Gilbert opened it on a bickering France and England.

"Hello Gilbert, how are you ?" Arthur asked politely while shoving Francis away from him a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Bonsoir Gilbert. Ca fait un baille qu'on s'est pas vue." Francis greeted. Gilbert pointed them towards the living room. He went back to the kitchen for more glasses, including one filled with water for Matthew. He was starting to get nervous now, he wanted this to be over soon. Sucking in a deep breath Gilbert put on his best poker face and waltzed into the ocean facing living room. For a while all of them chatted about insignificant things when Alfred, playing his part initiated what was bound to happen eventually.

"So Gilbert, why did you want us to meet here at Mattie's house ?" Alfred gave a badly concealed wink prompting Gilbert on.

"Oh, yes. Everyone, the reason I organized this was so that we would be able to announce something." Gilbert said clearly.

"Who do you mean, we ?" Arthur questioned. On cue Matthew came down the stairs and came to stand next to Gilbert. They wound their fingers together and Gilbert spoke again,

"Matthew and I want to announce that we are in a relationship and well, that Matthew is due with our baby in about two months."

There was silence in the room for what seemed to Gilbert as an impossibly long time. Three pairs of eyes, disincluding America, flitted from Matthew's very round stomach to the couple's interlaced hands. Ludwig was the first to speak although it was not productive,

"I, bruder, Canada, I don't know where to start." Ludwig stuttered. Alfred smiled warmly and said, "Well, I believe congratulations are in order ! Congrats Mattie, Gilbert !"

Gilbert was very thankful for the American's presence at the moment.

"Thank you Alfred." Matthew replied softly. The air crackled with tension a little longer before Francis cracked.

"Mathieu, why am I 'earing about this only now !? Oh, I am going to be a grandfazer ! Mon dieu, Gilbert, you are going to be a father ! I never would have thought you would be in this kind of relationship." Francis spouted before swearing a goodly amount in French. Arthur was next,

"Lad, umm, congratulations. I- uh- why was I not informed of this sooner, I- oh god !" Arthur downed his entire beer in one go. The last one left was Ludwig.

"Bruder, Canada, congratulations. I did not expect this kind of commitment from you Gilbert. I just want to understand why you kept this from me ?" Ludwig said.

"We just didn't want any trouble that's all. Matthew and I thought it would be best." Gilbert replied calmly. Ludwig nodded before draining his beer in the same fashion Arthur had. Arthur it seemed was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and his cheeks were rosy. Francis was muttering a mixture of things about how babies smell, wine and pregnancy. Alfred was just sitting there, a goofy smile on his face the entire time. Gilbert felt relieved, it hadn't turned out as bad as he thought it would have. Another two hours were spent in Matthew and Gilbert's spacious living room discussing their relationship and the baby. When Gilbert finally closed the door after letting out their guest, they had all come to the agreement that when the baby came they would all be there and that after the birth the other nations would be alerted.

Matthew and Gilbert trudged up the stairs feeling completely drained of all energy and collapsed on their bed falling asleep instantly, wondering what would happen in the short while to come.

* * *

**Translations** : _Dumm krippe_ - stupid crib

: _Hallo Bruder, wie geht es Ihnen_ - Hello brother, how are you ?

: _ich bin gut, danke, tut hows Felicano ?_ - I'm fine thanks, how's Feliciano doing ?

: _Er ist gut, danke sehr. Wie auch immer, die sich nicht auf dich überhaupt!_ - He is fine thank you very much. Anyways, that doesn't concern you at all !

: _Wenn Sie irgendeine Bier, das wäre toll_ - If you have any beer that would be great

: _Bonsoir Gilbert. Ca fait un baille qu'on s'est pas vue_ - Good evening Gilbert. It's been forever since we've seen each other

: _Mon dieu_ - My god


	19. Chapter 18 - Birth

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Birth **

Matthew was now in his ninth month. His feet ached and the kicking was driving him crazy. He sat in the recliner in the living room trying to get comfortable. Gilbert came in with Matthew's lunch, a huge hamburger with a ton of french fries. He was eating for two after all. Man, he did love to eat this kind of stuff occasionally. He bit into the delicious food and gave a groan of happiness. Gilbert chuckled. Matthew was happy to have some time alone with Gilbert. After they had made their announcements to their families, the nations had stuck around for two weeks, sorting things out and cajoling Matthew. They also made sure, even Germany, to keep Gilbert a healthy distance away from Matthew as none of them were truly convinced that Gilbert was sincere.

Gilbert sat across from Matthew in comfortable silence. This was lovely. And both were going to miss this peace now that all the others were aware of their situation. Before they had left Ludwig, Arthur, Francis and Alfred had asked to be present when Matthew's time came. The couple had agreed. It would not have been right for their family members not to be there or to deny their child it's family. Matthew and Gilbert now waited out with anticipation the coming of their child.

* * *

Matthew awoke as the sun started to rise over the pacific ocean. He grimaced in pain. It was time. Matthew sat up in bed and gently shook Gilbert. Gilbert snorted slightly before opening his eyes.

"Mattie, what's wrong ?" he asked seeing Matthew's face in an uncomfortable grimace.

"The baby's coming Gilbert." he said calmly. Gilbert sprung out of bed and started running around the room.

"Okay, be perfectly calm Matthew ! We'll get your stuff and go to the hospital. Don't panic !" Gilbert said quickly. Matthew just giggled. Gilbert was the one panicking.

"Okay, it's fine Gilbert. I already packed everything I need. Let's just get dressed and drive to the hospital." Matthew smiled. Gilbert stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, okay."

They put some clothes on, Gilbert grabbing Matthew's bag. They got into the car and Matthew watched as Gilbert struggled, torn between the desire to get to the hospital quickly or to drive safely. He chose safety. They arrived in the hospital in good time. Matthew went into a private labour room and Gilbert called Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur and Francis, whom, within the hour were all at the hospital, each one, except Ludwig, a sleepy sloppy mess.

Gilbert was called to the labour room and the others camped out in the waiting area, each with a large cup of bad hospital coffee while they waited for the baby to be born.

* * *

Gilbert entered the labor room, finding Matthew sweating slightly and huffing. The doctor gave directions to Gilbert on what to do. Gilbert watched as the doctor told Matthew to push. Matthew did ,

"Argh !" he yelled. Gilbert went to hold his hand, advising him on breathing properly. Matthew clenched his hand with an iron grip as he pushed again. Gilbert was going to need some ice for that later.

"You can do it Matthew !" Gilbert encouraged smiling down at his partner. A few hours passed and Matthew was still pushing, huffing with all his might, trying to get the baby out. Gilbert did not leave his side for a moment. Soon the doctor asked Matthew to push even more and Gilbert knew this was the final stretch. Soon he saw a head come out and then a baby's wailing filled the room. The doctor handed Gilbert his child. A little girl. He cleaned her off like she was a precious gem and handed her to Matthew. Matthew cried tears of joy, the other nations coming into the room, all smiling.

"Gilbert, she's beautiful." Matthew exclaimed looking at Gilbert. They both looked down upon their newborn girl. Her long lashed eyes fluttered, she wailed, she a full head of white blond hair. A beautiful baby. Everyone cooed at her, Matthew and Gilbert holding her close.

"What's her name ?" Alfred asked, one itty bitty hand curled around his pinky finger. Matthew and Gilbert smiled. One who held all the gods creative power and shared them with the nations of the land and her name was,

"Maya, her name is Maya." Gilbert said.

"Maya Renata Beilshmidt Williams." Matthew smiled.

"That is a beautiful name." Francis smiled down at his granddaughter. Maya's eyes fluttered open to reveal that they were a most exquisite dark emerald color. All present gasped. She truly was beautiful.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew were in their living room holding Maya, their family surrounding them. It was a happy household. Ludwig was reading a book, Arthur and Francis were quietly talking and Alfred was looking at Maya. She was curled asleep in Gilbert's arms. Matthew saw a look of sheer happiness on Gilbert's face and looked around him seeing that there was no yelling or bickering. Maya had truly brought them all together. Matthew leaned against Gilbert and fell into a peaceful slumber, getting Maya out hadn't been the easiest of tasks after all.

* * *

Gilbert lay a sleeping Matthew down on their bed next to their newborn child. This was truly a sight to behold. They looked perfect together. Gilbert lay down next to his daughter looking at her. Right now he didn't think there were any two people on the planet as happy as he and Matthew were. For almost two years he had been with Matthew. He was content, he had found his missing half and had a pretty baby girl. He smiled and fell asleep next to the two people he loved most in the world.


	20. Chapter 19 - New Baby

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 19 - New Baby**

Matthew was sitting at the kitchen table holding Maya in his arms. He cooed at the five month old baby, who although very rare for that age (but she was the daughter of two nations after all) smiled a toothless smile at her papa. Gilbert walked in on this seen feeling his heart squeeze a little. In two months Matthew and Gilbert, along with their immediate family, were going to reveal Maya to the other nations. For now, all he could do was enjoy the time with Matthew and their daughter.

* * *

Crying awoke Gilbert in the middle of the night. Again. Matthew and Gilbert had been attempting, for a couple of weeks now, to get Maya to sleep in her crib. It wasn't working. The little baby girl liked being with them, she was always unhappy when she was left alone. Gilbert didn't blame her for that.

" Gilbert can you go get her this time ?" Matthew pleaded in the darkness. Gilbert huffed his reply but got up anyways to get Maya. He was a little annoyed that she had woken them again, but what he saw once he got to her crib made his heart melt.

As soon as she had seen Gilbert, the tiny baby had stopped crying and smiled. A real smile. Gilbert picked her up and carried her to their room. He lay down, setting the baby down as he was now used to, between Matthew and him. Within a few minutes Maya fell asleep.

"Ahh, why won't she just sleep by herself ?" Gilbert said teasingly.

"Well, she had company for an entire nine months, I wouldn't like to be alone either." Matthew said yawning into his pillow. Gilbert yawned too. It was contagious after all. Matthew promptly fell asleep again, and just as Gilbert was finally going to fall asleep he heard

"Wahh, wahh, wahh !" he groaned and looked at his daughter, her deep emerald eyes contrasting with his ruby ones.

"Maya, sleep darling." he said stroking her white blonde hair. She gurgled softly. Gilbert continued stroking her hair whispering to her until she fell asleep again, and this time, so did he.

* * *

Matthew woke up and looked next to him. Gilbert lay asleep with their seven month old baby girl draped over his chest. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He just had to take a picture, plus Gilbert was drooling a little, a good bonus. So, as quietly as he could Matthew crept downstairs to get the camera. When he entered the living to got to the cabinet where he stored the camera, a surprise greeted him. Oh this was going to be another fabulous picture ! Francis and Arthur had planned to visit that very day, but it seemed that they had arrived early. They were asleep on the couch. Francis had sprawled out on the entire length of the couch, his lanky legs dangling of the end, Arthur was asleep on top of him, muttering something about fairies as he turned to bury his face in Francis's chest. Matthew snapped a quick and quiet photo before returning upstairs where he took a picture of his daughter and Gilbert. Then, Matthew remembered that tomorrow was the day that Maya would be introduced to the other nations. His happy mood vanished and was replaced by a huge amount of anxiety. How was tomorrow going to go ?

* * *

Matthew stood at the stove flipping pancakes while Gilbert fed Maya her bottle at the kitchen counter. Matthew had made a stack of pancakes so tall, it could have fed an entire army for a week. In other words he was nervous. That afternoon, most of the nations would be arriving in his home to be introduced to Maya. Looking over at his child, she appeared to be perfectly happy and healthy, and Matthew wanted nothing more than for her to remain that way. Gilbert by now, knew how Matthew functioned when he was stressed out so he attempted to reassure him.

"Matthew, everything's going to be alright. We have nothing to worry about. And if we do get trouble we have Ludwig, Arthur, Francis and Alfred backing us up." he said.

On cue, in waltzed in a bickering France and England,

"You took up all the couch again, you bloody frog ! My back is so sore I don't think I'll ever recover !" Arthur said slapping Francis on the arm.

"It iz not my fault zat I 'ave long legs. Anyways, zere was no where else to sleep. Alfred is in ze guest room." Francis explained putting on the most innocent face he could muster. Then he spotted Maya, nestled in Gilbert's arms.

"Can I hold my petite fille ?" he asked reaching for her. Gilbert handed her over and both Francis and Arthur stopped their bickering, turning their attention to the baby.

"You should make her a chair with wheels for when she is older, so she can move around by herself." Francis suggested all of a sudden.

"But you have to make sure it's safe. Wouldn't want this little angel getting hurt now would we ?" Arthur contributed and Francis agreed. Matthew just watched them, they had not agreed on anything in over a century. Maya truly did bring the best out of people. Maybe this meet and greet with the other nations wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert stood aside and watched as every single nation got wrapped around their daughter's tiny finger. No sooner had any nation seen the child, they were cooing at her and telling her fabulous things. China was waving around a two hello kitty plushies acting out a little skit for her, Korea and Japan joined in. Russia for once didn't have his innocent yet evil aura around him, his smiles were genuine and he talked to the little girl about sunflower fields. Poland, for once was not obnoxious and Latvia didn't cower. Southern Italy did not swear even once or hit Spain when he approached. Instead he pulled out his fake mustache and put it on making silly faces for Maya. Every nation revealed only the best of themselves that day.

"Congratulations Matthew, Gilbert, Maya is a wonderful baby." Ivan said, and many others followed suit. By the end of the evening, no threats had been made, however, many nations asked if they could visit and extended welcome to Maya, Matthew and Gilbert into their homes whenever they wanted. Matthew and Gilbert then realized that Maya was going to be fine. She would be a friend to all the nations and the three of them would be happy. Very happy.

When all the nations finally left, Maya's room was filled with gifts from all the countries. Each gift was unique. It was obvious that much thought had been put into them. As Matthew put away all of the gifts, the excited baby fell asleep in Gilbert's arms. This time they didn't bother to put her into her crib. Climbing into bed the three slept peacefully that night. Things would turn out fine.

* * *

**Translations** : Petite fille - Literally means little girl but in this case means: Granddaughter


	21. Chapter 20 - The Buffalo

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting. I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497 :)

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The Buffalo **

Maya was now a thriving six year old. She ran around on the beach chasing Gilbert, they were playing a game of tag. Maya's long,wavy white blonde hair bounced in their pigtails behind her as she ran down the beach giggling.

"Vati I'm going to get you !" her voice tinkled musically. Gilbert decided to give his daughter a challenge and he ran even faster, almost sprinting. Maya picked up her feet and moved them faster and faster, soon she wasn't too far behind her father. As the daughter of nations she had inherited many skills, the agility and speed she had gotten from Matthew who himself was known as one of the fastest nations around and held many records in various events. However, this was not the only thing she was skilled in. Many of the nations had taken a great liking to Maya and the little girl was being taught many thing by many different people. Gilbert slowed down a little and Maya caught him.

"Yes ! I win !" she danced about on the beach. "Papa did you see that ?!" she said racing towards Matthew who was sitting on a towel, a sun umbrella over his head. He smiled pulling Maya in for a hug.

"Yes I did. You can really run very fast you know." Matthew patted her on the head.

"Say Papa can I go visit uncle Alfred ?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Al might get you into trouble again." Matthew said hesitantly.

"But Papa, I promise I'll be careful. I won't let him do anything stupid I promise. Please, please, please can I stay with uncle for a bit ?" she said her dark green eyes peering into Matthew's.

"Oh alright, but go check with Daddy first." Matthew smiled. She ran towards Gilbert who was heading towards them.

"Daddy, Papa said I could go see uncle Al. Can I ?"

"Sure, just don't eat too much while you're there. You know how much ol' Alfred feeds you. You'll get fat like him." Gilbert chuckled. Maya nodded her head seriously saying she would be careful.

* * *

Alfred was very happy that his niece was visiting. He had many things he wanted to show her and teach her. On today's agenda was going onto the prairies. Alfred wanted her to know about what strategies were important in battle on such a flat barren terrain. They sat on a patch of grass and Alfred started talking.

"On flat terrain like this, the best way to fight is with the use of artillery. It can usually stop attacks, then if you add a cavalry your chances are better. The cavalry acts as a way to scare the enemy and is the eyes and ears of the army. Napoleon often used these techniques to win battles." Alfred said. He really wasn't as stupid as most made him out to be. Maya sat next to her uncle thinking. Then she suddenly perked up and pointed out something moving in the distance.

"Is it like those animals over there ?" she asked. Alfred took a look at what she had pointed out.

"Yes, good observation-" he cut himself short to take another look at the mass moving quickly towards them, squinting he realized it was an angry heard of Buffalo.

"Shit ! Maya, those are Buffalo, we have to run." Alfred said pulling the little girl to her feet. They started to run, Alfred ran behind Maya. He was surprised at how fast she could run in fact. Alfred glanced behind him. The enormous herd was gaining on them, but if they were careful they could get out of the way and jump over a nearby fence that was behind a stream. They kept running and soon they made it to the stream, however, before they crossed they heard huffing coming from behind them. It was too late, the angry stray buffalo horn went straight into Alfred's leg, almost going all the way through. He fell, struggling to get up but he couldn't.

"Maya, get back ! Go over the fence."

"But-" Maya protested.

"Now !" Alfred commanded and turned around to face the animal. He tried again to get up, wobbling on his feet. Looking at the ground in front of him trying to steady himself, he saw a small pair of sandal clad feet.

"Maya, no !" he said. The six year old turned and looked at her favorite uncle and said,

"Don't worry, I'll just do what you did."

She did exactly that. Grabbing the buffalo by the horns she started to swing it, faster and faster and faster ! Soon the buffalo was spinning at a great speed over the tiny blonde girl's head. Then she let go and the beast went flying. The entire time Alfred had just watched awestruck.

"See, I did it ! Or I hope so, the way Papa told me was a little different."

The American for once was speechless. Maya just took his hand and they walked across the plain towards Alfred's car, which was in the opposite direction they had run.

Alfred, still in a state of shock drove home in silence, not even glancing when they passed a McDonald's. The little girl gave him a confused look,

"Uncle Al, what's the matter ?" she asked from the back seat of the red convertible.

"Umm, well no one's ever done that before. Except me when I was little. It was cool to watch someone else do it." Alfred complemented.

"Thanks. Oh by the way I really liked the lesson on the Napoleonic Wars strategies." she smiled.

"Oh good. Glad you liked it. Now how about a burger." Alfred had made a full recovery. Maya grimaced,

"Vati says if I eat too much I will get fat like-"

"Like who ?" Alfred asked. He didn't know anyone fat and he didn't think Gilbert did either.

"Well, you Uncle Alfred." Maya whispered squirming in her seat. Alfred had a short cry and then got angry at Gilbert for 'influencing a child at such a young age'. It short, things were back to normal.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert had come to pick up Maya, and, as they reached the front door, Matthew prayed that nothing had happened to her. They rung the doorbell and it opened. Maya came rushing out and was swept up into a tight hug from both Matthew and Gilbert.

"Papa, Vati, I can't breathe." she said trying to free herself from her fathers strong grips. They released her.

"So what did you do ?" Matthew asked.

"Oh Papa, I swung a buffalo around my head just like Uncle Al did !" she explained excitedly. Matthew and Gilbert looked at the American standing in the doorway.

"What happened !" they yelled in unison. Alfred winced, gone was his brother and his cool friend Gilbert, instead he faced the parental wrath that was two angry nations staring daggers into his eyes. Alfred gulped.

"It wasn't on purpose ! I took her out to the prairie fields to talk to her about Napoleon and his strategies and an angry herd was nearby. It was not intentional I swear !" Alfred tried to defend himself.

"It's true, plus he protected me." Maya said pointing out Alfred's bandaged leg. They stood silent for a while.

"Oh alright. I believe you. Are you okay Alfred ?" Matthew asked softly as he observed his brother's wound.

"Yah, yah, I'm fine."

They said their goodbyes and hit the road. Matthew then informed the little girl of another trip, this time to in Europe. Russia had invited Maya over to visit.

* * *

**Translations**: Vati - Daddy


	22. Chapter 21 - Time Alone

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Time Alone**

Maya was in Russia spending time with Ivan so this left Matthew and Gilbert with some free time. They adored their daughter, but sometimes it was difficult to bring up a girl firstly as two men in a relationship and as nations. Neither of them had had particularly nice childhoods so they learned parenting as time went. Now, however, they had some down time which both Matthew and Gilbert proved to take full advantage of.

* * *

"Gilbert, I have a surprise for you." Matthew was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Gilbert towards the door.

"Oh, what is it ?" Gilbert asked.

"You'll see. Come on now get your coat." Matthew said slipping into his jacket. Gilbert did the same and they got on the Ducati which Gilbert had brought over from Berlin a few years ago. Speeding along they were soon in downtown Vancouver. They parked the Ducati and headed into a club. Gilbert had realized, after having spent some time with his adorable Canadian, that Matthew liked doing crazy things. However, what was to come was something he could never have anticipated.

Matthew came into the booth where Gilbert sat waiting clad in leather. Tight leather. Gilbert felt his pants tighten.

"Mattie, was this the surprise ?" Gilbert asked reaching for his lover. Matthew shooed his hands away.

"No, this is just my costume for tonight that's all." Matthew smiled leaning in for a kiss. Matthew smelled intoxicating, like fire and honey, Gilbert wanted to consume him on the spot. Matthew pulled away just before their lips met, teasingly caressing Gilbert's cheek.

"You know, a while back, when I was still into crazy stuff, I came here dancing. I would come so often that soon I was requested on the dance floor. Like tonight for example. So come watch." Matthew said jerking his head towards the club stage. Matthew got up and walked like a feline, up onto the stage where he was welcomed with hoots and clapping. Gilbert stood in front of the stage to watch. An incredible beat started to fill the club and Matthew started to dance. And not like the first time they had danced. Matthew moved gracefully to the music, his leather outfit clinging to every single curve on his body. Then Matthew did a series of acrobatic tricks. Flipping backwards, cartwheeling and finally doing the splits all the way to the floor. When Matthew did that Gilbert could resist no longer. Climbing up onto the stage Gilbert took Matthew by the waist and they danced. Cheering and low whistles arose from the crowd as Matthew and Gilbert moved together with the music. Soon the song ended and Matthew and Gilbert left the stage retreating to their booth for some privacy. Matthew sat in Gilbert's lap. Gilbert was still in a semi-state of shock as he considered what Matthew had just done, especially because he wasn't drunk. Matthew kissed him on the nose, still panting slightly from the dancing.

"Whew, I haven't done that in ages." Matthew smiled again, "So did you like it ?" he asked Gilbert, face tilted and questioning.

"I loved it. And I wasn't expecting anything like this, it's so unlike you. Plus you're sober." Gilbert chuckled. Matthew frowned.

"I can be crazy sometimes you know. It's not that unlike me really." Matthew pouted a little.

"I just didn't think you would do this much." Gilbert shrugged pulling Matthew farther onto his lap.

"I can do more too ! Come on let's go." Matthew huffed and got up, he apparently had some sort of plan in mind. They left, Matthew driving the Ducati.

Soon Matthew and Gilbert arrived at the docks. Matthew headed from a specific place and then killed the motor. He pointed out their surroundings

"I used to come here and perform stunts sometimes." Matthew said. Gilbert looked around and realized that they were in a spot that could have been designed for stunts and stunts alone. Matthew got on the Ducati again, he revved the engine, it emitted a low rumbling sound. Matthew sped along a narrow strip on concrete and literally went up a wall with the bike, flipping upside down before killing the engine again as he came to a full stop after dropping to the ground again. Gilbert just watched in awe. It required a huge amount of skill to pull a trick like that and not end up in the hospital with a broken spine. Oh man Gilbert loved him. Glomp. Gilbert gave Matthew an enormous hug and well, the rest of the night is now part of history.

* * *

Maya thought that Ivan was really cool. A little creepy granted, but cool none the less. He had taken her out to see a monster truck show and had participated in it. That was very cool. After that he had taken her to see a ballet. She had seen so much in so little time. She wondered how much more she would get to see before she went back home, Russia was a huge country after all. Now, as they sat on a bench after the ballet it started to snow. Ivan grumbled, snow in June, that was not possible ! Yet it was snowing.

"Ivan, why don't you like the snow ?" Maya asked looking into Ivan's lavender eyes. Ivan blinked, everyone knew he hated winter and the snow but no one had ever bothered to ask why. And the embarrassing part was that it was a very silly and childish reason for his dislike of the cold.

"Vhen I vas little I entered a competition in skating. I was beaten by a human who had only a fraction of the skill I did. That is why I don't like the snow or the cold. It reminds me of that." Ivan said. Maya did not laugh, her face was serious.

"Why don't we play a game of hockey or something. It's a lot of fun and it will help with your dislike of winter." Maya suggested. Ivan's eyes lit up. He hadn't played hockey in ages, much less with a nation child. This was going to be fun.

"That's a fabulous idea. Ve vill do it the day your parents come to pick you up." Ivan smiled and so did Maya. This game was going to be interesting.


	23. Chapter 22 - Hockey Game

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Hockey Game**

Maya opened the door of Ivan's home to reveal Matthew and Gilbert, both standing with wide open arms to welcome their daughter into a heartfelt hug. Matthew was very happy to see her. She had been with Alfred for quite a while and then had come here to Russia so he hadn't seen much of her. Looking over her, her long blonde curls seemed longer and she looked a little taller. Matthew also noticed that the little girl was decked out in a hockey jersey and had a pair of skates slung over her shoulders. Ivan came up behind them wearing similar attire.

"Maya, Ivan, what's going on ? Why are you wearing your hockey stuff ?" Matthew questioned.

"Before you left we wanted to have a little hockey match. We both thought you would like to participate." the Russian man said.

"Yeah Papa, Vati, I really wanted to play, and I have never seen you play Papa." the little girl pitched in.

"That sounds awesome mein Liebling. What do you think Mattie ?" Gilbert asked and brought Maya into another hug.

"That sounds like fun. Plus, I haven't played in ages." Matthew smiled.

"Xорошо, let's go then. I have extra equipment at the rink you can use." Ivan said to Matthew and Gilbert. They went to Ivan's garage and got into his car. They chatted away happily as Maya recounted what she had done during her stay in Russia.

"The ballet was so beautiful, Vati you would have loved it ! They are so talented." Maya gushed and Ivan smiled at the praise of the dancers.

"You know, I watched a very beautiful dance too a little while ago." Gilbert said as he wagged his eyebrows at Matthew, thinking about all that leather.

"Oh really, what kind of dancing ?" Maya asked with genuine curiosity, thank god she hadn't caught Gilbert being well, Gilbert actually. Matthew let out a relieved breath.

"Oh it was very cool, an exotic dance you might call it." Gilbert told Maya. Matthew blushed, feeling the blood rush up, he knew Maya was unaware of what this meant, but the Russian man driving certainly did. Ivan opened his mouth to speak and Matthew prayed he was not going to say what he thought he was.

"We're here." Ivan said turning of the car engine in an empty parking lot. Matthew was relieved. They all got out of the car and went into the empty rink. Maya and Ivan put on their skates and went out onto the ice while Matthew and Gilbert went to change.

* * *

Now Gilbert had never told this to anyone before but, he didn't really skate. He had tried it before once or twice but it had always ended up with his ass hitting the ice after being on the ice for only a few minutes. Time to tell.

"Matthew, you know I can't really skate." Gilbert blushed looking down at his unlaced skates. Matthew smiled then laughed.

"I kinda figured that one out on my own." Matthew said. Gilbert was confused when-

"You refused to go skating every time I asked you to." Matthew answered his question. Now it made sense. Gilbert probably would have not gone but Maya was just so excited he couldn't disappoint her.

"Yeah, but I can give it another shot. With your help of course." Gilbert stood up from the bench.

"Okay, we can have a mini practice session before we start playing." Matthew smiled.

"Great, lets go then !" Gilbert walked and then tripped almost falling over.

"You might want to tie those laces first Gilbert." Matthew said pointing at Gilbert's feet. They had a good laugh and after checking that everything was in order they headed out onto the ice. Gilbert wobbled.

"Do you mind if I just go around once, it's just been so long since I've set foot in a rink." Matthew asked, his eyes aglow. Gilbert agreed and watched Matthew. He moved with such grace, as if skating was simpler than breathing to him. He was lighting fast, his lithe body showing it's true colors. He stopped in front of Gilbert and took him around, skating slowly, giving Gilbert tips. After about five minutes Gilbert had the hang of it. Maya skated over from where she had been playing some sort of game with Ivan.

"Daddy, you're skating ! Hey wanna race from here to the end on the rink ? I bet you I'll win." the little girl giggled. She was so much like Matthew sometimes, but sometimes she was exactly like him.

"Okay. But, if you lose I get to choose what we eat for an entire week." Gilbert said.

"Alright, but if you lose then you have to do a dare." Maya smiled, her pearly little teeth with a gap where she had lost a tooth showing. Again she was like Matthew. Always loving the dares.

"Your on."Gilbert gave her a high five. Countdown, provided by Ivan and Matthew, five, four, three,two, one ! They were off. Gilbert got of to a bad start wobbling. Maya skated right passed him. Gilbert got better and raced as fast as he could, losing his balance as he went. Maya won, and Gilbert crashed sliding to a halt on his butt. The little girl laughed hysterically, falling on top of her father teasing him. Matthew and Ivan skated over, also laughing at Gilbert's expense.

"Why don't we start the game." Matthew suggested. They agreed. It would be Ivan and Maya against Matthew. And Gilbert, if you even counted him. The puck was tossed and Gilbert, clinging to the side of the rink prayed he wouldn't fall to many times.

* * *

This little girl was unlike one Ivan had ever met. She held so much enthusiasm, joy and optimism, Ivan might as well have been wrapped around her little finger. Not only did Maya have a great personality but she was also quite smart and so far, he could tell she was very skilled at hockey. She moved like her father Matthew, not Gilbert of course, did. Fluid and fast. She was so tiny and speedy she could probably steal the puck whenever she wanted to. Now the puck was in the air and both Matthew and Maya were on it like hawks. It appeared Matthew was not going to give up the puck to his daughter, she was going to have to get it. And that is exactly what she did. She raced ahead, gaining on Matthew who was on his way towards Ivan who was guarding the net. Maya went around Matthew snatching up the puck as she went and raced down towards her other father who stood on shaky legs guarding the net. Ivan skated with her, she passed him the puck and then Matthew was on his tail. Now, although Ivan had lost that competition years ago to a human, he was still a force to be reckoned with on the ice. He was incredibly fast, maybe not as fast as Matthew, and strong. He took a shot at an unprepared Gilbert and the puck slid into the net.

"Yes ! On a gagné, on a gagné !" Maya cheered skating up to Ivan giving him a hug. Ivan had never been hugged before, not really, as certainly not by a child. He hugged back moved to the core by the blonde child's gesture. She let go and went to hug her parents who showered her white blond head with kisses and words of congratulations.

By the end of the game Maya and Ivan had won against Gilbert and Matthew with a score of ten to eight. Ivan was happy, and he truly felt better about anything icy or snowy now. Maya's therapy had worked. Or maybe it was just her. Either way, he was in much better spirits.

"Why don't we go get some ice-cream ?" Ivan offered. They all agreed, each one of them was sweaty and although they were playing a traditional winter sport, it was mid june so ice-cream definitely sounded good.

* * *

After eating ice-cream and returning to Ivan's home to get Maya's stuff, they waved goodbye to Ivan from a cab, promising to come visit again and sped off to the airport. Gilbert's ass hurt a lot. During the game he must have fallen at least twenty times. Maya then decided to remind him of their bet as the plane took off.

"Okay, so what's the dare then ?" Gilbert asked.

"You have to dance with Papa." Maya said. Matthew looked at his daughter a little confused, but then she had never seen them dance.

"Okay, I can do that." Gilbert said.

"You have to dance to a routine that I will show you, with a blindfold on. And I'm going to record it at show it to Ludwig" Maya smirked. Ludwig hated it when Gilbert did silly stuff. Matthew laughed. Oh Maya was truly her father's daughter, only she and Gilbert could ever come up with something so, so devious. Gilbert's mouth opened in disbelief but not a sound came out. Matthew and Maya both grinned from ear to ear. This was going to be very funny.

* * *

**Translations**

:Mien leiben- my darling

:Vati - Daddy

:Xорошо - Okay

: On a gagné, on a gagné - We won, we won


	24. Chapter 23 - Gilbert and Maya's Bet

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Gilbert and Maya's Bet**

Maya ran into Gilbert and Matthew's room at the crack of dawn, jumping on the bed she shook awake her silver haired father.

"Vati, wake up !" she said giving her tired father a hug. Matthew stirred and soon two pairs of eyes were looking up at her. Addressing Matthew the six year old said,

"Papa, you and Vati have a dance lesson today." the little girl nodded her head proudly. It had taken her forever to figure out a good dance routine for her dads, but now she finally had it, and she certainly wasn't going to wait another minute, she wanted them to dance.

After two hours of whining from Gilbert's part, along with breakfast and showers, they were ready to dance. They had pushed around all the furniture in the living room and they had a large space in which to practice. Maya was very excited, bouncing around in every which direction as her fathers readied themselves for the task ahead. Maya had never actually seen them dance so this was a first time experience for her. When she had visited Uncle Alfred she had asked if he had ever seen them dance. Once, he had told her, when she was two they had danced. They were amazing dancers, the both of them, Alfred had said. With this information Maya had decided to go all out, giving them a mix of different songs. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Maya led Gilbert and Matthew by the hand and had them stand in the middle of their cleared out living room. Gilbert was confident about his dancing skills, he just hadn't done any choreography before. Matthew stood next to him looking excited and laughing as he watched Maya skip towards the sound system to turn on the music she had prepared.

_She take my money when I'm in need_

_Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed_

_Oh she's a gold digger way over town_

_That dig's on me_

Out pounded the strong beat of Kanye West's Gold Digger. Gilbert was surprised by his daughter's choice in music. But then she started to dance and he understood, she used the beat and the back up vocals as tools to dance, moving her tiny body to the downbeat of the song while adding a little extra something on top. Smart girl. They watched her go and then the song changed into something else, the Mean Woman Blues by Roy Orbison. Maya kept dancing, the choreography was definitely not something to be laughed at, even if she was only six years old. Gilbert now feared the wrath of his brother if he watched him to this blindfolded. The music stopped and they gave Maya a round of applause.

"Okay, so now it's your turn." she grabbed Gilbert's hand and turned on the music again.

"Use the down beat Papa." she said demonstrating. Gilbert did the same.

_Get down girl go head get down _

"Et toi, tu fais l'opposé de Vati d'accord. Use the upbeat Papa." Maya said to Matthew who got the hang of it right away. They danced, the choreography Maya had put together was no simple task but it was fun. By the end of their session all of them were exhausted.

"Why don't I make us some lunch ?" Matthew suggested.

"Sure, I'll come help." Gilbert said following Matthew into the kitchen. Maya dropped onto the couch and cracked open a book. In the kitchen they started preparing lunch.

" She can really dance can't she." Matthew said.

"Ja, that was not easy. Where on earth did she learn that anyways ? I don't remember anyone teaching her this kind of stuff." Gilbert said.

"Good question, we should ask her." They finished their lunch preparations and went to get Maya. She was fast asleep on the couch. Matthew picked her up and took her to her room. With Gilbert close behind, Matthew put her down on her bed, and they returned downstairs for a quiet afternoon.

* * *

"Onkel Ludwig, I have something to show you." Maya said as soon as her tall blonde uncle walked in through the door. Maya was going to show Onkel Ludwig the video she had made of Gilbert and Matthew dancing.

"Ja, that sounds good Maya, just give me a minute okay Liebling." he said patting her on the head. After Ludwig had taken of his coat and shoes Maya tugged him to the living room where Matthew and Gilbert sat. Gilbert was fidgeting and was jingling the car keys in his hand, he had them in case Ludwig went crazy on him.

"Onkel Ludwig, I made a video, of Papa und Vati tanzen." the little girl giggled and pushed the dvd into the the player. As the video started Maya could have sworn that Ludwig hadn't blinked at all over the last little while. There was Gilbert, on the screen, tripping over his and Matthew's feet as he attempted to dance with a red blindfold over his eyes. Ludwig sat stiff the entire time, Maya and Matthew howled with laughter and Gilbert just kept fidgeting and it was obvious that he was desperately trying not to smile. As the number finished they all watched as during the final steps in the choreography, Gilbert tripped as he attempted to spin Matthew around, they both fell to the ground, the result of Gilbert fully groping Matthew's ass from above the smaller man. The song ended and Ludwig just sat stiffly, no one said a word, Maya and Matthew were still laughing. After another moment of silence a booming laughter was heard throughout the house. Ludwig, the most serious person on the face of the earth, was doubled up laughing so hard that tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mein gott, I didn't think something so stupid was even possible, fantastic job Maya ! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my entire life !" Ludwig said was he had recovered. He pulled his niece into a huge hug and then asked if he could have a copy of the video. Maya happily obliged and after some boisterous talk Ludwig left, making Maya promise to come visit him in Germany soon. Gilbert was also pleased with this, he went to Germany often, but now he would get to show it to one of the most important people in his life ; his little girl.

* * *

**Translations**

: Vati - Daddy

: Et toi, tu fais l'opposé de Vati d'accord. - And you, do the opposite of what Vati is okay.

: Onkel - Uncle

: Leiben - Darling/Favorite

: Papa und Vati tanzen - Papa and Daddy dancing

: Mein gott - My god


	25. Chapter 24 - Kidnapped

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Kidnapped **

Maya was almost seven years old. Matthew and Gilbert had planned out a surprise birthday party for her with all the nations in attendance. One downfall of being a nation or the child of one is that as a child is that normal rules didn't apply to them. Maya was not allowed to go to school and like all her adult brethren she did not have too much contact with the human populace, at least too intimately. Nations were forbidden to reveal themselves to humans. The last time a human had found out about the existence of nations Gilbert's country had fallen into ruins and been dissolved. Gilbert had also experienced torture that was not conceivable to the human mind. In other words, it was of capital importance to keep their identities a secret, which is why Maya could have no children in attendance for her birthday. When Maya had been younger, about three or four, she had played with some kids and tried to tell them about herself, about nations. Gilbert had pulled her aside and explained to her that this was a boundary she could not pass. Maya now fully understood why she and the nations were isolated the way they were and she accepted it.

* * *

Matthew fiddled around with the final decorative touches in the living room before walking out to the beach where brightly colored leaves lay, being picked up by the breeze. It was a beautiful afternoon. Gilbert would be back with Maya in about two hours to surprise her. Matthew returned inside to check on the cake in the oven, then the doorbell rang. Guest already ? Oh well, Matthew could get them to help out with some stuff. He went to open the door and in burst Alfred, he assumed, he couldn't quite see who it was over the enormous stack of presents the man was holding.

"Hey Mattie, hey, where can I put these ?" the American said from behind the stack.

"You didn't have to get her so many presents, you spoil her too much Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah, you can give me a lecture later. Where can I put these, they're killing my arms."

Matthew took the heaping stack from his brother's arms and set them down in a closet. Alfred then went on saying that he hadn't been able to decide on one thing so he had just gotten everything instead. Matthew chuckled, Alfred had always spoiled Maya rotten, you would think she would be a brat with all the attention she got from the nations as well as the gifts but she wasn't. She was humble, something she had inherited from Matthew, thank god not Gilbert, then she would have been a brat. Matthew recalled on her third birthday the little girl had asked, as a present, to go have a picnic with everyone. She did not want anything else.

Soon all the nations started pouring in. Russia came alone with a gift wrapped in hockey sticks, France and England came together bickering as they fussed over who got to give their gift to Maya. Japan arrived with China who was wearing a hello kitty suit.

"It's very entertaining aru." he had said. Then Cuba arrived and as soon as he spotted Matthew and assured himself that he was Matthew and not Alfred, Ukraine, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Norway and Sealand arrived at the same time. Soon the house was crowded with Nations. Gilbert and Maya should be there any minute now. Two minutes now, Matthew asked everyone to hide, they all did, silence reigning over the house. The door clicked open, everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE !" the collective cheer came, all the nations smiling. Gilbert stood in the doorway tears streaming down his face, his breathing quick and shallow. Matthew's face morphed from one of happiness to one of worry and fear. He ran to Gilbert.

"What's wrong, what happened ?!" Matthew asked rapidly.

"She's gone, she's gone, they took her. They took Maya." Gilbert relapsed crying again. Matthew shook him.

"You're joking ! Tell me you're joking." Matthew yelled in desperation. Gilbert shook his head. Maya had been kidnapped. Matthew started to hyperventilate, stumbling where a concerned Alfred caught him.

"How could this have happened ?" Ludwig asked.

"Gilbert, tell us what happened." Francis said. Gilbert sat down.

"I took her to the park, she was climbing up the slide and she didn't appear at the top. I went to see what was wrong. She wasn't there. Then I heard tires, the van with that motto on it. The motto from when Prussia was attacked." Gilbert said shakily. Everyone froze. Those lunatics were back, and they had taken Maya. The group whose motto was '_Et irruet populus tellus vallabit_', 'The people will prevail over mother earth and she will fall'. They had to find her before it was too late.

* * *

Maya's head hurt, a lot, in fact she had never felt so much pain in all her life. She blinked taking in her surroundings. She was in a van, it was confusing at first, but after a couple of minutes she realized what had happened. That was why her head hurt, someone had clubbed her from behind. With difficulty she sat up, her hands and feet were bound with very strong rope and she was gagged. She was scared for a while but she calmed down. One of the things both uncle Alfred and Ludwig had taught her was that panicking never helped accomplish anything. Maya realized she couldn't move so this left her some time to think. She had to alert someone somehow of where she was, and she didn't even know that herself for sure. Two hours passed and then the van stopped. Maya instinctively pretended to be asleep. The van doors of the van slammed open. Gruff voices were right above her. It sounded like a Slavic language, she couldn't tell which. The she felt a hand then two, she tensed but forced herself to relaxed as she was picked up into strong and very smelly arms. She peaked quickly at her surroundings, opening her eyes ever so slightly. There was sand everywhere, and not the kind that was followed by a body of water. She was in a desert. Any chance she had of escaping was now very slim. She could not survive too long on her own out here. The stifling heat changed to an air conditioned room, Maya peeked again. There were heavily armed guards everywhere. She felt her blood go cold, she was scared now, she just wanted to be at home with her family. She closed her eyes again and tried to picture home. Papa was on the couch with a book, Vati was watching the TV holding his favorite German beer in his hand. A door opened and Maya was tossed onto a mattress. The door closed and she heard it lock. She opened her eyes all the way. She was alone, in a bare windowless room on a filthy mattress that had been tossed on the floor. She curled up in a ball, hands and feet still bound. This was the worst birthday ever. She cried.

* * *

The secret service of every nation present was in Matthew's home. Now they were trying to locate Maya. It had been four hours since Gilbert had returned home without her and they still had no leads on her whatsoever. Matthew and Gilbert had made a full recovery and were powering ahead, trying to figure out as much as they could. The other nations did the same, Maya's disappearance had shook them all, she all held a place in each of their hearts, and with the self proclaimed nation executors involved with the kidnapping, no one was safe anymore. They would all scour the earth until they found Maya and permanently destroy the villainous group responsible.

* * *

Maya was lead to a room. Her hands were still bound as she walked, her legs aching to the fancy room. The room was beautiful, tapestries hanging on the walls and the floor, a huge mahogany desk and a red leather chair in front of her. There were also weapons of every era on the walls. Maya shivered. The man sitting in the chair was very scary. His eyes were bottomless black pits and a nasty pink scar ran from the man's left ear to his upper lip.

"Please have a seat." the man gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Maya was shoved forwards and she sat.

"Miss Maya Renata Beilshmidt Williams, welcome to my humble abode. My name is Vincent Elmyer. It trust you haven't been roughed up too much during your stay." the man said smiling coldly. Maya did not reply. There was silence for a while longer.

"I will tell you about myself. My ancestor Toban Demetrikhov, did your dear father Prussia ever tell you about him ?" Maya flinched. She had expected her name to be known, but not that her father was Prussia. Vincent caught this and smiled. "Well, I will tell you. Your father killed Toban." Vincent stood and went to the wall behind him, lifting a hand gun off the wall "He killed him with this very gun in fact." Vincent sat placing the gun in front of him. It had the Prussian emblem, the black eagle on it. Maya was still silent. "You see, and now I'm going to get rid of you the very same way." the man said. He loaded the gun and pointed it at Maya's head. Click.

* * *

**Translations** : Vati - Daddy (but you should know that by now :)


	26. Chapter 25 - Escape

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Escape**

Maya was barely able to stand. Having spent now over a week in the desert was very difficult. However, it was better than being in that horrible place, with Vincent Elmyer.

Two weeks before when she had first arrived in this godforsaken place the bullet that had been meant for her had not killed her. Vincent had pulled the trigger and nothing had come out. The man had been furious, so he checked to see if it worked again, this time on the man guarding the door. The guard died. The gun worked just fine. Vincent had later proceeded to tell Maya that he was not in the mood anymore and that he would see her soon. Maya had been taken back to her cell of a room and left there. After a week she escaped. The man guarding her was not allowed to sleep ever, so by one week of constant surveillance the ugly eyes on his ugly face drooped, closing. Soon he was asleep. Maya crept out of the room. There were cameras everywhere. The only way she could not been seen was if she stayed impossibly low to the ground, which she had. All the guards were at a meeting, every single one of them except Maya's she had heard during her third day there. She crept to the kitchen, which hadn't been difficult to find because of the stench of rotten food that emanated from it. She had crept about, still close to the floor and taken what she could, then she made her escape, knowing that they would find her she hid herself along with her supplies and her food in the sand as far away as she could. She heard movement from above her that very night as they searched for her. She remained hidden in the sand, it had been a very unpleasant experience but it had been the only solution.

So now as night fell on her seventh day in the desert Maya did not know how long she would last. She had figured out, judging by this desert's climate, that she was almost sure she was in the Saharan Desert. A breeze had tickled her a few times, fresher air, so she couldn't be too far from some body of water,and that meant people, which was a good thing. Maya kept on walking, her legs painfully moving, she shivered, the night was cold, but it was better than the day time that was too hot, and she had the stars to guide her. She thought of all the people that had taught her the things that had helped her escape. Francis had taught her about the position of stars and constellations, claiming that it was very romantic, Arthur had taught her about the oceans and seas and about pirates of course, Gilbert, Ivan and Ludwig had shown her essential combat and survival skills, and Matthew had shown her how to make the best use of her resources. So as she trudged through the desert, her enormous bag on her back, she held them all close to her heart.

* * *

They had managed to figure out that Maya was somewhere in north Africa, it was a start and now they were all there, some on the ground on camel-back or trek cars,other in helicopters. They found the base and Gilbert felt his heart clench, if anything had happened to her, if she had died, Gilbert would never forgive himself. Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred and Francis burst into the base, each one heavily armed. Their team had come upon the base and now they were going to get back Maya. As soon as they entered there was a full on assault ready for them. Matthew yelled out,

"MAYA, WHERE ARE YOU !?" in hopes she would reply. The reply he did get however was not from her.

"Oh your precious daughter escaped from here about a week ago Matthew Williams." Vincent said strolling leisurely up to Matthew. Matthew gasped,Maya had escaped.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you though, being in the desert an entire week is harsh. She is most likely dead already." Vincent continued, then he turned his black eyes to Gilbert, a twisted grin sitting on his face. "Prussia, oh joy, this is a happy day," Vincent's eyes settled on Francis and Alfred before returning to Gilbert, "I get to get rid of four nations at once ! Oh this is fantastic, this is what Toban wanted, this is a great day ! A great day indeed !" Vincent was ecstatic. The nations present all shivered, that name was the last thing they wanted to hear. They all knew that there was no point in trying to dissuade this man from his plans. They had to get rid of him. The first gunshot rang out. The battle began.

* * *

Maya fainted on the outskirts of a small town, the sounds of birds ringing in her ears as she fell into the soft sound into darkness.

When Maya awoke she panicked, where was the sand and the north star ? Then she looked into a pair of lavender eyes filled with concern.

"Ivan ?" she croaked.

"Shh, Maya, you are safe, I'm sorry this happened, Я не могу защитить вас." Ivan petted her head, tears were welling in his eyes. Maya had no idea he cared for her that much.

"Спасибо, Иван. Ты сделал меня защитить." Maya said. Ivan looked surprised.

"You speak Russian." Ivan smiled .

"Da." Maya smiled too. Ivan continued to pet Maya's blonde head. Maya was safe and she slept well for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

Matthew had a bullet wound in his arm and his leg. They hurt a lot, but the final shot made by the enemy was not directed at him. He heard Gilbert scream in pain. Matthew's eyes widened from where he had fallen on the floor. No, not him too. Matthew struggled to his feet. No nation could die from bullet wounds, but Matthew was not sure about Gilbert. He ran to him. Gilbert clenched his gut, blood seeping through his clothes.

"Gilbert, don't move." Matthew said tearing his shirt, blood loss was not good, even for nations. Matthew moved Gilbert through the wreck to bandage him. He passed the corpse of Vincent Elmyer. Alfred had shot him. There were a few survivors left, those who were not too badly injured had fled, and those who remained laid there, slowly dying. Matthew finished bandaging Gilbert, tears openly running down his face.

"Dummkopf, don't cry. I'm okay." Gilbert said wiping away Matthew's tears with his thumb. Matthew nodded, then a signal came from their radio. Maya found, coordinates M3OP01. Matthew felt whole again. Maya was alive, she was safe. Thank god, she was safe. They were going to be re-united.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert burst into the room, eyes frantically looking. Maya was asleep on a bed, Ivan sitting in a chair by her bedside. Matthew collapsed, kneeling next to his daughter. Her her faces had burns and she looked gaunt, her white blonde hair had been bleached by the sun so much it seemed silver like Gilbert's. Matthew cried silent tears. He had been so afraid, he didn't want to lose her, not ever, not again. Gilbert limped to Matthew side, place a hand on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a while then Ivan spoke.

"I found her on the outskirts of this town yesterday morning. She will need a long time to recover." Ivan said gently.

"Thank you Ivan, thank you so much." Matthew whispered. Ivan smiled sadly.

"She faced quite an ordeal out there. I know personally that recovering from this mentally will be very difficult, especially because she is so young. I can help her with that. If you allow me, after a while I can take her to Russia and help her." Ivan said.

"Yes, I think we can do that. But not yet." Matthew said.

"Very well, then let me know when." Ivan stood up and left the room so that Matthew and Gilbert could be alone with their child. They both cried tears of joy and of sadness. They had Maya back. It was over.

* * *

**Translations**

: Я не могу защитить вас - I could not protect you.

: Спасибо, Иван. Ты сделал меня защитить - Thank you Ivan. You did protect me.

: Da - Yes

: Dummkopf - Idiot


	27. Chapter 26 - Lost

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Lost**

It was Christmas morning, Maya ran into her parents bedroom and put her hands over her eyes. Matthew and Gilbert were asleep in each others arms, their torsos nude. Maya uncovered her eyes and squealed,

"Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas ! " she ran out of the room to go wake up uncle Alfred who was in one of the guest room. She opened the door and jumped on top on the sleeping American,

"Uncle Al, wake up, wake up, it's Christmas morning !" she said. Alfred shot up and said

"Yes it is !" then he tickled her until she couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard. She scrambled out of her uncle's embrace and went to the other guest room that was being shared by Francis, Arthur and Ludwig. She crept up on her grandparents and her uncle before yelling for them to wake up and go downstairs. Maya ran down the stairs and into the living room. An enormous decorated Christmas tree stood in front of the window facing the ocean, heaps of presents staked at it's foot. Maya went to the couch where Ivan was sprawled out asleep.

" Ivan, wake up. It's Christmas day." she said.

"Good morning Maya." Ivan sat up slowly bringing the little seven year old into a hug. Maya hugged back

"С Рождеством Maya."

"С Рождеством Ivan."

Soon Matthew, Gilbert,Francis,Arthur, Alfred and Ludwig were in the living room. Maya bounced around like crazy and then she was told to hand out everyone's presents. They all sat around in the living room as Maya went about giving people their gifts. Everyone had spoiled Maya rotten again this year, she thanked everyone and climbed into Gilbert's lap when he offered to read 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'. They had a fabulous day and those that followed were even better.

* * *

Countdown, five, four, three, two, one ! Happy new year ! All the nations cheered then Matthew shushed them, Maya had fallen asleep, too tired to make it to midnight. They talked quietly and Alfred went to tuck Maya into bed. The rest of the adults settled down in the living room. Talking about plans for the new year. Matthew and Gilbert had also agreed that within a week, Maya would go to Russia with Ivan. Although she was a happy child most of the time, there always appeared to be that underlying fear beneath her happy smiles. The other nations had noticed too and they had decided that Maya would go and live with various nations for the time to come. Of course Maya would see Gilbert and Matthew regularly, but to sort through this traumatic experience she needed the teachings of the nations that were not her parents. So far, Maya would be staying with Ivan and then she would go to England to stay with Arthur. To be taught the hardships of nations she would have to do this. Matthew and Gilbert had only wished it hadn't come this soon.

* * *

Maya was crying a little. She didn't really want to leave and go to Russia. Not that she didn't like Russia or Ivan, but because she was going to miss her parents a lot.

"Oh, chérie, ne pleure pas. We'll come to visit soon I promise." Matthew said giving Maya a hug outside the airport.

"Ja, you're going to have a good time. We'll call you every night okay. Mach dir keine sorgen." Gilbert also joined in hugging Maya tight.

"Okay, but promise you'll call." Maya said drying her tears. They let go of each other.

"I promise to take good care of her." Ivan swore. They said their final goodbyes and then Ivan and Maya disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Russia in winter was beautiful. Everything was covered in snow, it was different than in Canada. Russia was not as mysterious as Canada but it held a sort of energy that could not be ignored. From inside Ivan's car she looked out, missing her fathers already, but she was here with Ivan so it was a good compromise.

"Here we are." Ivan said stopping the car in front of an old mansion. "This is my real home, the place we were last time you visited was my summer home." Ivan explained.

"It's beautiful." Maya gasped. It was enchanting in fact.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we go inside."

They went inside. Maya looked around. Lush carpets were laid out on the polished wooden floor and grand portraits were hung everywhere. Ivan showed her to her room. There was a huge victorian four-poster bed with red draping and other victorian furniture. A chest, a small red couch, a chair with a table and a mirror.

"Do you want me to help you unpack ?" Ivan offered.

"It's okay. I can do it by myself." Maya said. Ivan said he would be in the kitchen when she was done.

"Once you get down to the foyer, make a right down the hall and it's the second door." Ivan said before leaving. Maya unpacked the many belongings she had brought with her. She was going to be staying in Russia for an undetermined amount of time so she had a lot of unpacking to do. By the time she was done, an hour and a half had passed, tired from the trip she went down to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled, 'feed me !' to her as a delicious aroma wafted through the mansion. Maya pushed open the kitchen door.

* * *

Ivan was setting down a pot on the table. The kitchen, like the rest of the mansion was very old. Instead of a table, there was one very old,long mahogany table bench with beautiful carving etched into the sides. There was also a very old stove and gas range and a spice rack filled with many nameless glass bottles containing the various spices. Ivan looked up and said,

"I thought you might like some dinner. I made borscht."

"Oh, I've never had that before." Maya was curious. Ivan went to a cabinet and took out two bowls, he removed the lid from the huge pot and served the soup with a ladle. Maya asked Ivan where the spoons were. He told her and they both sat down to eat. The soup was a deep red in color, with hints of purple. Maya took her first spoonful, Ivan awaited her reaction.

"It's beet soup really, if you want a simplified explanation." Ivan said.

"Oh, it's delicious. You're a really good cook." Maya complemented

"Thank you, it's been a very long time since I've cooked for someone." Ivan said. In fact the last time he had cooked, really cooked like today was when his sister Ukraine still hadn't separated from him. They ate their food talking amicably and soon Ivan watched as Maya's pretty emerald green eyes started to flutter and close every so often.

"It's been a long day. Why don't you go to bed." Ivan suggested.

"Yes, but I have to call Papa and Vati first if thats okay." Maya said. Ivan took her to the phone and she called. Ivan sat and waited for her to finish.

"Hi Papa" she paused, "Yes I made it just fine. Hey, did you know Ivan's an amazing cook ?" another pause, "Okay, I will." she smiled. Soon she hung up and Ivan took her up to her room. She brushed her teeth and put her nightgown on then she sat on her bed. Ivan wasn't really sure what to do next. He didn't have a lot of experience with children, especially girls. Maya seemed to understand that, she climbed under the cover pulling them up around her small frame, and smiling bid Ivan goodnight.

"Goodnight." Ivan said, then he turned off the light and closed the door. He went down stairs to the lounge, pondering what he would do with the little girl the next day. After about an hour he had an idea, and satisfied with it, went up to his room. As he passed Maya's room he opened the door just a bit. She was asleep, curled up, one little foot dangling of the edge of the enormous bed. Ivan chuckled and closed the door. She really was an adorable little girl. Ivan went to his room enjoying the silence of the countryside night.

* * *

Maya had been in Russia for a month now, and still no progress had been made on her 'problem' so to speak. Maya was still plagued by her experience in the desert and with Vincent. She was lost, utterly lost. It did not take Ivan long to realize that. She was lost and it was going to take a lot of work for her to heal. Ivan knew that it wouldn't be easy. He had know this when he had offered to help. Maya had to trust him first, and after what had happened to her it would not be easy. So, Ivan had told her about a nation's duties, he would save the rougher stuff for later.

Today they were staying inside as a snowstorm of monstrous size blew. Ivan had decided to play some games with Maya. He had purchased a few board games and had shown them to her, but Maya had spotted the chess board and wanted to play that instead. Ivan was surprised, but gladly agreed to play with her. She was very good and each move she made was very carefully planned out, Ivan wondered what she had done to survive in the desert. Had she planned meticulously like this ?

"You play very well. Your moves are well thought out." Ivan pointed out.

"Thanks." Maya smiled, but something about the smile just wasn't that of a child. It was time for her to learn what she had come here for.

"Maya, when you were in the desert, where you this meticulous, were you on top of your game like you are now ?" Ivan asked. Maya, taken by surprise by the question said nothing for a moment, then she spoke, a small quiver in her voice.

" I tried to do what everyone taught me, but if you had not found me, if that gun had worked, I would be dead." Maya started to cry. Ivan reached over and put a pair of firm hands on her small shoulders.

"I will show you the hardships that separate us from everyone else. The nations' history in not pretty Maya, but if you wish it, I will tell you and teach you all I know." Ivan said steadily. Maya looked him in the eyes, her emerald orbs piercing it his lavender ones.

"Show me." she said, the quiver in her voice gone, replaced with confidence.

"Very well, your teaching will start tomorrow morning." Ivan stated. Maya smiled. They finished their game. Maya won.

* * *

**Translations**

: С Рождеством - Merry Christmas

: Oh, chérie, ne pleure pas. - Oh sweetheart/darling, don't cry.

: Mach dir keine sorgen - don't worry.


	28. Chapter 27 - Found

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love then !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Fun**

With Maya gone all the time, Matthew and Gilbert had a lot of time to themselves. And although they missed her dearly, it didn't stop them from doing anything at all. Matthew awoke one sunny morning in May, Gilbert lying next to him. Today they planned on going to visit Maya in France where she was currently staying. Nine years ago, when Maya had first started her 'therapy' to get better, Gilbert and Matthew had refused to let France take her in. They felt Francis was a really bad influence. As a result the blonde man was very insulted and complained 'Why can't I spend time with my précieuse petite fille ! C'est une injustice !' then he had cried. So Matthew and Gilbert had told him that when she was older she could stay with him. So in march that year Francis had demanded she come visit him. Maya was now sixteen years old and she had greatly changed. Sometimes Matthew didn't even recognize her. Matthew kissed Gilbert, rousing the man from his sleep in more ways than one.

"Guten morgen Vögelchen." Gilbert said rolling on top of Matthew.

"Guten morgen Gilbert." Matthew said. Gilbert's eyes lit up.

"You know it really turns me on when you speak my language." Gilbert said kissing Matthew's neck. Softly moaning Matthew buried himself against Gilbert. Oh Matthew wanted him. Badly, really badly. The flight was in four hours hours. Couldn't miss it. Oh but this was so nice. Matthew's miniature versions, devil and angel battled it out as Gilbert kept kissing. ding, ding,ding ! We have a winner ! Matthew sat up kissing Gilbert once more before pulling away.

"We have to get ready." Matthew said. Gilbert growled his disapproval but got out of bed anyways to take a shower. Matthew watched Gilbert walk and peel of his black briefs at the same time. Mmm, very nice. That was the great thing about being a nation. Once they reached their adult size their bodies didn't change. Matthew had been very happy not to look any different after having Maya, he was still leanly muscled like before. Matthew heard the water running. Wet Gilbert, oh very nice. Matthew shook his head, getting his mind out of the gutter. Matthew started to pack. He hadn't seen Maya in over three months, and she was coming home with them this time around this was going to be nice.

* * *

Maya stood impatiently in the Roissy Airport in Paris waiting for her parents to appear. Francis stood next to her jabbering away in rapid French.

"Alors, tu préfere lequel, le bleu ou le rouge ?" Francis asked showing Maya two shirts in a magazine.

"Le bleu te vas mieux." Maya said before returning her attention to the doors her parents would be coming through soon. Soon a strawberry blonde head appeared next to a silver one. Maya waved to them. Gilbert noticed first waving back before practically running to her. Although Maya was not little anymore Gilbert picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much Vati !" Maya said once Gilbert had put her down.

"I missed you too darling." Gilbert said. Matthew came over pulling Maya into a hug.

"Hi Papa. It's good to see you." Maya said inhaling the familiar scent of her father she had missed.

"Matthieu aren't you going to say bonjour to your papa ?" France asked, offended to be left out of the reunion. Matthew gave Francis a hug.

"Bonjour Francis, comment vas tu ?" Matthew asked.

"Tres bien merci." Francis said as the group started walking to the parking lot, "Au fait," Francis continued pointing out a page in a magazine, "Do you think the blue or red would look best ?" Francis asked.

"Blue." Matthew said. Francis frowned, apparently no one thought he looked very good in red.

"Honnetement, I don't see why not rouge ? It is ze color of love !" Francis ranted.

Maya just laughed. It was good to be wit her family.

* * *

When Maya had waved at them at the airport Matthew had done a double take. Although it had only been three months she looked so different. It was sometimes the case that nations matured and morphed in a matter of days ! Maya was now a grown woman. Her white blonde hair now descended in waves down to her hips, she stood at five foot eight with many curves and softly defined muscle,her almond shaped eyes were still as green, like dark shimmering emeralds. In short she was a beautiful young woman. Matthew noticed over the years that although Maya had learned what it meant to be a nation to get over the desert incident, she still had some sort of melancholy to her that Matthew couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly. They conversed. With all the places she had been and all the people she had been mentored by, she was very intelligent. However she spent the most time with Ivan out of them all except Matthew and Gilbert of course. the two had developed a very strong bond and Maya frequently spent time with the Russian nation. Matthew thought about this and then understood that Maya felt somewhat like an outcast, which was one of the reasons why she identified with Russia. So he decided to do something about this.

* * *

"So, Maya, there is something your father and I would like to discuss with you." Matthew said. Maya nodded and sat down from across her parents in Francis' banlieue living room.

"Matthew and I are very proud of you. You have grown so much and you are very well learned. We think it is time to ask you something important." Gilbert explained.

"There are no more lands that need nations." Matthew started watching his daughter's face fall. "But this is a role that you can have. Sometimes I even think you were made for it." Matthew said smiling. "Do you know what your name means ?" Matthew asked his daughter.

"Not really." Maya said.

"It means One who holds all the gods creative power and shares them with the nations of the land." Gilbert said smiling. Maya gasped.

"You can be the one to unite us all. The overseer of all the nations." Matthew said. Maya was quiet but something seemed to light her up.

"Take some time to think about it. It's the biggest responsibility out there." Matthew cautioned her.

"Yes I will." Maya said. She excused herself. Matthew and Gilbert sat in silence. Then Matthew spoke up.

"I hope we did the right thing, telling her about this." Matthew said, he wasn't sure they should have told her. The last overseer the nations had had was an extremely long time ago. That overseer had died in a very painful manner when he shouldn't have been able to. Like nations, the legend of nations children who held no land were also imortal. Maya was the first child born by nations since that last overseer. Gilbert decided to put in his two cents.

"You know, I think things will work out. The world is not raw anymore like it used to be. She'll be fine. And, it is nice to belong." Gilbert said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Matthew knew he missed being a nation. He was stuck in the middle, the same way Maya was, not a nation but not a human either.

"You belong here." Matthew said his hand over his own heart, "With me, always." he smiled. Gilbert smiled and leaned over to kiss Matthew. Things would turn out. How could they not.

* * *

After Maya had excused herself, she went straight for the telephone and dialed Ivan's number. It rang. Once, twice, three times.

"Привет кто это?" Ivan picked up the phone.

"Это я майя, как ты Иван ?" Maya asked.

"I'm well. How about you ?" Ivan answered.

"I'm okay, scared and excited actually. I'm in France right now with Papa and Vati."

"Oh, why scared and excited ? That doesn't really sound like you."

"Ivan, have you ever heard of the nations overseer ?" Maya gulped.

"Da, I have, why ?"

"Well, um, Papa and Vati told me that i could become the nations overseer." Maya breathed out. There was silence on the other end of the line for what seemed like an eternity to Maya. Then Ivan spoke, and Maya had never heard him this upset in her entire life.

"Maya, listen to me. You do not want to do this. The last overseer he...Just don't do this, please." Ivan's voice was thick with emotion.

"Why not ? I don't understand, Ivan why shouldn't I-"

"Because if you do then, then you might..."

"Might what ? Ivan spit it out."

"The last overseer died, and he shouldn't have. He was immortal like the nations, like you. But he died a most horrible death. He did not come back. I do not want this to happen to you." Ivan said somberly. Maya did not know what to think of this information.

"I realized that there was going to be some sort of burden to bare with this role. I will talk about it with my fathers. But I will tell you now Ivan, I want to do this."

"No don't-" Ivan started and then Maya hung up the phone. She went back to the living room where she found her dads talking and said,

"I want to be the overseer."

* * *

**Translations**

: précieuse petite fille - precious grandaughter

: c'est une injustice - this is injustice

: Guten morgen Vögelchen - Good morning birdie

: Guten Morgen - Good morning

: Alors, tu préfere lequel, le bleu ou le rouge - So, which do you prefer, the blue or the red

: Le bleu te vas mieux - The blue suits you better

: Bonjour Francis, comment vas tu ? - Hello Francis, how are you ?

: Très bien merci - Very well thank you

: Au fait - By the way

: Honnetement - Honestly

: Привет кто это ? - Hello, who is it ?

: Это я майя, как ты Иван - It's me, Maya, how are you Ivan


	29. Chapter 28 - Overseer

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love them !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

**Ps.** I know it's a lot about Maya right now but the next chapter is all Pru/Can I promise ! Also only a few more chapters then I'm wrapping this story up. Might post a Spamano one shot soon too. Any requests are also welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Overseer**

Ivan was breathing hard, Maya had just hung up on him. When she had told him about being the overseer he had been broken inside. Like a mirror being shattered into tiny pieces no bigger than grains of sand. 'Not her' Ivan was breaking down internally. If Maya became the overseer she might die, or worse me killed. Ivan paced in his room, his mind racing. Toban Demetrikhov was the mad man that had caused every nation to distrust each other and Prussia's downfall. But causing all this what was not his real real goal was much worse. He wanted to destroy the overseer of that time, or the legend of the overseer. The last overseer the nations had had was an extremely long time ago, and, Toban's ancestor had destroyed him, almost bringing the world it's knees. So, when Toban heard it was possible for another overseer to exist he tried and almost succeeded in making every nation turn against each other and perish. Ivan did not want this to happen to Maya. Vincent Myler was dead, and there was no threat, but no one could ever be too sure that another one like Toban or Vincent would not arise again. Ivan stopped pacing. He had to stop this before it was too late. He did not want Maya to be six feet under.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert had just told Maya the story of the previous overseer and of Toban's true intentions. Maya sat in silence, her face void of any emotion. Gilbert watched her, she was thinking, analyzing every possible position and outcome. Like a military general. Over the years she had learned so many things and she was good at many things, one of which was strategies. She moved her pieces across the board like a tigress.

"I understand what you have told me,but, if I become the overseer I will have the opportunity to change things for the better. Create unity." Maya said. Gilbert acknowledged that she had reached her verdict and that because she took after him, she would not change her mind. From his place next to Matthew, Gilbert felt his lover squeeze his hands. He knew this was difficult on Matthew. In a way they were letting go of their daughter.

"I promise you that I will succeed." Maya said firmly.

"You will." Gilbert said then looked at Matthew who nodded, "We both support you."

A smile lit up Maya's face. She stood and stated in a very professional manner,

"I hope to be of service in uniting all the nations."

Matthew and Gilbert the told her about her inauguration, which would take place during the next world meeting. That night when Matthew and Gilbert went to bed in Francis's guest room Gilbert had placed a new found hope in his daughter.

* * *

Maya couldn't sleep that night, she was too excited, and a little troubled too. She hadn't really meant to hang up on Ivan, it had just happened. She didn't want him to shelter her forever even though when she had trained with him in the past he had said he wouldn't. Maya slipped out of bed, she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of small sports shorts. It was very hot right now, even if it was only May. She went downstairs as quietly as she could and slipped out the front door going to sit on the steps. She looked around her making out the trees that surrounded Francis's home in the full moon. Then she heard something. Footsteps. She steeled herself, you could never be unprepared. Then standing in the moonlight in front of her was Ivan. His ash colored hair lifting slightly in the night breeze, lavender eyes sparkling.

"Maya." he said.

"Ivan, what, what are you doing here ?" May was very surprised. She had not expected him. Not at all, but he was not unwelcome either.

"Maya, listen to me." Ivan took a step closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders like he always did when something was important. "You cannot become the overseer."

Maya was again surprised, she had expected another phone call, but not an entire trip for this matter. "She took her time, choosing her words carefully.

"I have looked into all the possible outcomes. It is true that there are some that are not optimistic and are dangerous. But the positive greatly outweighs the negative. I can accomplish a lot of good doing this Ivan." Maya was firm with her words, looking Ivan in the eyes to show him she was serious.

"I know, you can do amazing things, you are perfect for this role." Ivan said.

Maya's spirits lifted, he agreed with her. She did hate it when they disagreed.

"But I don't want to see you dead Maya. I couldn't." Ivan continued.

Maya was amazed at how much he cared.

"I'm willing to take the risk Ivan. I want to." Maya tried to keep her cool. It was very difficult at the moment. "I _need_ to take a risk." Maya continued, "I want to belong somewhere." she finished her bottom lip trembling as tears now threatened to spill over. They did. Ivan took her head is his hands and wiped away her tears with gentle fingers.

"Shh, don't cry Maya. Ты разбил мое сердце, если вы делаете." he said softly. Maya just hugged him. They stood there, the moon hanging like an opal in the sky.

"I understand." Ivan said in the silence. "You will become the overseer of the nations."

Maya thanked him from the bottom of her heart. This was not easy for him, and it was not for her either. A soft melancholy swept over both of them as they stood bathed in the moonlight and it rocked them to sleep, slowly washing away into white.

* * *

Ivan surprisingly was calm. Today, during the world meeting, Maya would become the overseer of all the nations of the world. Sitting next to him was Matthew who looked distressed. Gilbert who sat beside Matthew was attempting to calm the small blonde man. Ivan just watched them. He had spoken to them about Maya's choice, saying he supported it. The pair had the same feelings about it, but it was obviously difficult either way, Ivan could tell. Maya sat at the end of the very long table, and on the other end Germany called the conference to order.

" Today, as you all know, we will be accepting our new overseer Maya Renata Beilshmidt Williams." the German man said and all eyes turned to Maya, her deep emerald eyes glowing brightly. "She, the child of Prussia and Canada by birth, will be the one who unites the nations a the previous overseer have done." Ludwig continued. Ivan was surprised at the use of Gilbert's title. Prussia. It had been a very long time since anyone had called him that, even Ludwig hadn't. Maya now stood to speak.

" I was told once that to be part of something is one of the greatest gifts of life. I am apart of my family. Now I will be apart of an even greater family: the nations. My name, one who holds all the gods creative power and shares them with the nations of the land, I wish to hold true to. I want to unite us all, even more so than before. Boundaries only separate us, so I will be the bridge in between these boundaries in hopes that, one day, we can achieve being part of the world all together." Maya spoke with confidence. She stood regal, dressed in white, like a queen. All the countries then accepted her as their overseers. Then the conference was over and Maya was approached by many, each giving congratulations and invitations as a loved friend and as the overseer. After this Maya left with Matthew and Gilbert, and as she stood in the door as the sunlight streamed in from the street, she smiled the smile of angel for Ivan then turned, white blonde locks catching the sun, and stepped into the world as the overseer of the nations.

* * *

**Translations**

: Ты разбил мое сердце, если вы делаете. - You'll break my heart if you do.


	30. Chapter 29 - In Paris Again

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love them !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 29 - In Paris Again**

The conference that acknowledged Maya as the overseer had taken place in Paris. Maya had returned to Francis's banlieues home with things to sort out. Matthew and Gilbert had decided to stay in the city. They decided to go to that art school again, to see if it had changed. It had been over eighteen years since their first visit there. So they got onto the subway at four pm and made the trek there. About a half an hour after they had gotten onto the empty subway the lights went out and an announcement was made over the subway's PA system.

"Le train est tombé en panne, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait jusqu'a ce que le personnel s'occupe du problem. Nous nous excusons pour l' inconvenience." the voice said.

Great, they were stuck until the subway was fixed. Gilbert and Matthew just sat there in the dark in the empty train. Then Gilbert got bored so he started to kiss Matthew.

"G-Gilbert, what are you doing ?! Not here !" Matthew spluttered.

"Why not, the lights are out, we're alone and we both know that the repairs are going to take a while." Gilbert said in Matthew's ear before he continued kissing. He kissed Matthew's neck, cheeks, forehead and lips. Matthew started to moan. Oh no, if he continued making those sounds Gilbert would not be able to contain himself much longer.  
"Mnn, Gilbert, I love you." Matthew panted. Gilbert lost it and practically tore Matthew's shirt off. Matthew squealed but didn't stop Gilbert. Soon they were having a hot make out session, both breathing hard, and in the midst of a kiss the lights switched back on and an operator walked into their wagon. Matthew 'eeep'ed and Gilbert swore. Grabbing their shirts they quickly put them on in front of the dumbstruck operator.

"Eh bien, tout vas bien ici je vois." the operator said and then laughed.

Then they all laughed. The operator then left and the train started to move again. Soon they arrived at their station and went to the art school. They poked around inside a bit looking at the art and peeking into the classrooms. After a while they left and roamed the streets. The small streets were filled with shops that sold everything from art supplies and food to knitting stores and tattoo parlors. Gilbert spotted one and asked jokingly,

"Why don't you get a tattoo Mattie ?"

"Yes, why not." Matthew said. He hadn't caught that it was a joke and dragged Gilbert into the store. A lean man with a ton of piercings in his ears greeted them and asked what kind of tattoo Matthew wanted. Gilbert was silent. He didn't think Matthew would actually get a tattoo, but he was. Matthew looked through a book and then chose one. It was three small birds. Just perfect for Matthew. The tattoo artist then took Matthew and Gilbert to a room that held the needles and ink. Matthew lay down and lifted his shirt and shifted his pants downwards slightly.

"Vous etes pret ?" the man asked.

"Oui allez-y." Matthew replied. A while later Matthew was sporting three small black birds right above his left hip bone. It looked very sexy. Matthew payed and they left.

"So do you like it ?" Matthew asked flashing his new tattoo for Gilbert.

"Yes, it's very sexy. But why three birds ?" Gilbert asked.

"Birds for freedom and life, three for you me and our daughter." Matthew smiled. Gilbert was very touched. He stopped on the sidewalk to kiss Matthew. A few passers blushed and others giggled softly at the display of affection. Gilbert and Matthew pulled apart and proceeded down the street hand in hand. They then stopped in a little cafe for a spot of lunch. As they ate Gilbert thought. He had to find the perfect place for them tonight. A car horn then disrupted his train of thoughts and he saw a truck with a flower arrangement company logo on it go by. That was it ! He knew the perfect place to go.

* * *

"Where are we going Gilbert ?" Matthew asked as he stumbled along, his eyes blindfolded.

"We'll be there soon. Hold on." Gilbert said leading Matthew by the hand.

"We're here." Gilbert said and Matthew removed the blindfold. Matthew sucked in a deep breath. He was standing by rectangular pond in the jardin of Luxembourg. It was gorgeous, moss and vines crept up along the carved stone that encased the water and the low walls around them. The setting sun hit the water making it sparkle like a million diamonds. Gilbert stood before him, his silver hair sparkling like a halo in the sun. An angel. Gilbert smiled and gave Matthew a beautiful bouquet of white roses and red tulips.

"This is so beautiful Gilbert, I don't know what to say." Matthew sighed.

"You can say yes." Gilbert said and kneeling down he asked, "Matthew, will you marry me ?"

Matthew's eyes widened as Gilbert pulled a little red velvet box from his pocket. Gilbert opened the box to reveal a thin silver ring. Matthew started to cry.

"Yes. Gilbert, I will marry you." he said. Gilbert smiled and slipped the ring on Matthew's finger. Then he took out another small box and gave it to Matthew. Matthew opened it a put a ring the same as his on Gilbert's finger. Standing in the fading sunlight they kissed softly, sealing the promise to be each others forever.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew announced their engagement the very next day to their daughter.

"We're getting married Maya." Matthew said showing her his ring. Maya screamed and congratulated them.

"Oh, I'm so happy ! I didn't think you would ever get around to it !" Maya smiled.

"What ?! Who said we'd never get married ?"Gilbert pouted. Maya just laughed, she was so happy for her parents. She had always known that they would always be together but this was lovely. She hugged her fathers again a single tear of joy rolling down her pretty cheek.

"Can I tell Ivan myself or would you prefer to ?" Maya asked.

"You can tell him if you like." Matthew said and then Maya dashed off. She took a taxi to where Ivan was staying in Paris and knocked on his hotel room door impatiently. She hadn't seen him since the conference. Ivan opened the door. Maya giggled. He looked adorable at the moment. His hair was all over the place and his t-shirt was lopsided.

"Maya, what are you doing here ?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Come in then." Ivan said before going to sit on the couch. Maya sat down next to him.

"Papa and Vati are engaged." she said. Ivan, who wa drinking a glass of water sprut it out everywhere.

"They are ?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes ! Isn't that wonderful." Maya said excitedly.

"Yes it is." Ivan smiled

"So how about we go out tonight. The four of us to celebrate ?" Maya proposed.

"That sounds like a plan. Just let me take a shower and put some proper clothes on and then we can go." Ivan said. Maya agreed and read the book that was on the little coffee table. It was obviously Ivan's because almost every page was covered in footnotes of his handwriting. She read some of them then one in particular caught her eyes. 'Это напоминает мне о Майя, волевой еще хрупкий одновременно. Это заставляет меня хотеть, чтобы защитить ее любой ценой, это как она тянет меня, как гравитация.' Maya started to cry. She didn't know Ivan cared that much for her. It warmed her to the bottom of her heart. She closed the book and thought of her parents happiness hoping that one day she would experience love that profound too. Little did she know that she was about to very soon.

* * *

**Translations**

: Le train est tombé en panne, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait jusqu'a ce que le personnel s'occupe du problem. Nous nous excusons pour l' inconvenience. - The train is broken down, please wait until the staff takes care of the problem. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

: Eh bien, tout vas bien ici je vois. - Oh, I see that everything is fine here.

: Vous etes pret - Are you ready

: Oui, allez-y - Yes, go ahead

: Это напоминает мне о Майя, волевой еще хрупкий одновременно. Это заставляет меня хотеть, чтобы защитить ее любой ценой, это как она тянет меня, как гравитация - This reminds me of Maya, strong willed yet fragile at the same time. It makes me want to protect her at all cost, it's like she pulls me in, like gravity.


	31. Chapter 30 - Marriage

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love them !

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

Ps. This chapter is uber fluffy :)

I posted a spamano oneshot a short while ago, please check it out !

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Marriage **

Matthew and Gilbert decided to have a very small ceremony with only family present. They would get married in city hall that evening and then celebrate in a restaurant. So the night before they were to get married Matthew, Gilbert, and Maya's home was crowded. Francis was in the kitchen cooking and singing. When he had found out they were going to get married Francis hap jumped for joy, in fact he had jumped so high that he had hit his head on the low beamed ceiling and fainted from a concussion. Alfred was helping Francis, setting out plates for dinner. His reaction to Matthew and Gilbert's engagement had been just as ridiculous as Francis's. The man had pulled a megaphone out of thin air and yelled into it announcing to the entire mall (they were shopping that day) that his brother was finally getting married. Matthew had clocked him across the head for that. Arthur and Ludwig's reactions had been much more civilized they had both congratulated the pair each giving them a hug. Ivan was also present for the prenuptial dinner. Over the years he had become extremely close to Matthew and Gilbert but most of all to Maya. The two were currently sitting in the living room, a chess board in between them, both silent and immobile like rocks. They were the same in the sense that they thought things through in a very similar manner. Matthew walked by and couldn't help but laugh. They looked so serious you'd think that they were trying to de-activate a bomb. Matthew was very happy that his family was there, and he rejoiced that they were actually spending time together without too much yelling. Usually when they had get-togethers there was always a lot of drama. Cutlery often went flying, usually towards Francis, Arthur would go on rants trying to decide whether he was Protestant or Catholic and Gilbert teased Ludwig so much that Gilbert sometimes ended up with broken limbs. Russia was always amicable and calm except when Alfred aggravated him, then it was full on combat. Once Alfred had offended Ivan so much that the tall Russian had brought out his pipe and taken a swipe at Alfred's head with it. Alfred was hospitalized for three weeks after that. On top of all that Maya had gotten very angry at Ivan for it and had refused to speak to him until Alfred got out of the hospital. Ivan was so shook up by this that he got very depressed causing his health to take a nose sum things up Matthew was just very relieved that everything was going smoothly now.

"Dinner is ready !" Alfred called from the kitchen, rousing Matthew from his daydream. They all sat in the dining room eating Francis's delicious meal, talking amicably excited for the next day. After a lot of laughing and too much food in their bellies they all bid each other goodnight, each wanting to be well rested for Matthew and Gilbert's big day. Happy Matthew got ready for bed and got under the covers curling up next to Gilbert a smile in on his face.

* * *

Maya and Ivan stayed up a while longer to finish their chess game. Maya was having a hard time concentrating, she had too much on her mind. Ivan beat her easily.

"Maya, you never let me win without putting up a fight. What's going on ?" Ivan asked. Maya smiled, he knew her so well.

"I'm just excited for tomorrow that all." Maya made up an excuse. Not that she wasn't excited, but Ivan didn't need to hear the rest.

"Come on, I know there's more to it than that. Why don't we go take a walk ?" Ivan proposed standing up.

"Sure."

They got their coats and scarves and went out to the beach. It was cold, late November, usually was in Vancouver. They walked in the dark, their way lit bit a thin crescent shaped moon.

"So, tell me what's wrong." Ivan said. Maya gulped, and tugged at the necklace Matthew and Gilbert had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

"Um, I'm just a little lonely I guess." Maya said. She really was. "Being an overseer is the best thing in the world but it's a little lonely. I know I'm apart of something but I still feel like a stranger sometimes, to others and myself." Maya admitted.

"I understand, I feel like that too sometimes, it's something some people just have and other don't." Ivan said.

"I guess you're right."

"There is something else bothering you Maya. Don't hide it." Ivan said and Maya was startled. She did not want to tell him this, but she knew if she did that she would feel better.

"I can't tell you yet." she said. She had chickened out, she couldn't tell Ivan. Not yet. It was too soon.

"Fine, but you will have to tell me eventually." Ivan sighed in defeat. They continued walking, enjoying the silence and then returned to the house. They bid each other goodnight. And they lay on their beds that night the same thought floated into their heads, "what if ?".

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew stood outside Vancouver's City Hall hand in hand. Maya, Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig and Alfred stood behind them. They all walked in and proceeded to the room where Matthew and Gilbert would be wed. The marriage minister stood at a podium at one end of the room and a few rows of chairs were set up between the main aisle. Matthew and Gilbert went up to the podium. The minister gave them the papers they needed to sign and then Maya went up to sign as the witness. Once the papers were signed the minister announced,

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse."

Matthew and Gilbert kissed and everyone cheered. For effect Gilbert scooped up Matthew in his arms and carried him down the aisle and out the door. Everyone else followed.

"I love you Gilbert." Matthew smiled.

"I love you too Mattie." Gilbert said as he put Matthew down. They were truly very happy, they loved each each other and they would never be separated.

* * *

When Maya had walked down the stairs that morning Ivan had been speechless for the first time in his life. She was beautiful, her long hair was braided into an updo and her emerald green eyes matched the exquisite floor length dress she wore. Ivan felt his heartbeat pick up, hammering in his chest and literally threatening to fall out. He held out his arm for her instinctively and Maya took it.

"Are you ready to go ?" Maya asked

"Da, let's go." Ivan replied and they slipped on their coats and joined everyone else outside.

The ceremony was lovely, short and sweet too. They went to a nice restaurant to celebrate the newlyweds. After lots of toasts to the grooms, Matthew and Gilbert got up to have their first dance. It was very heartwarming. It was also very funny when Francis pulled Arthur to the dance floor when "Champs Elisées", a famous french song by Joe Dassin started to play. Arthur couldn't dance very well and he stumbled many times telling Francis to stop this nonsense and let him go. Maya sat in her chair laughing, her voice sounded like tinkling bells and Ivan felt his heartbeat speed up again.

"Maya, would you like to dance ?" he offered. She looked up at him and smiled,

"I would love to Ivan."

Ivan took her dainty hand and lead her to the small restaurant dance floor. The song Blue Bayou started playing and Ivan swept Maya across the dancefloor.

_I feel so bad I've got a worried mind_

_I'm so lonesome all the time_

_Since I left my baby behind on Blue Bayou_

"You dance very well." Ivan noted as they danced. Maya was very graceful and moved like she was no more than a feather in a breeze.

"Thank you, I learned from Francis." Maya said. Ivan could understood now why Maya was as good as she was. Francis was an excellent dancers.

"Well you are a natural." Ivan complemented. Maya blushed a little which surprised Ivan. Could she possibly feel that way about him ? Love him ? No one ever had. They were all too afraid of him, repulsed by him to be capable of loving him. But maybe, maybe Maya wasn't. He was almost afraid of being loved by someone, Ivan realized. And the idea that Maya would reject him frightened him even more.

"Remember I said I would tell you what was bothering me last night, well I think I'm ready to tell you now." Maya said gazing into Ivan's lavender eyes. "I thought it would be too soon to say anything but I-I I'm too lonely not to say anything." Maya's voice was quivering a little.

"What is it you want to tell me ?" Ivan prompted her.

"I-I love you Ivan." Maya confessed.

_Oh, that girl of mine by my side the silver moon and the evening tide_

_Oh, some sweet day gonna take away this hurting inside_

_I'll never be blue, my dreams come true on Blue Bayou _

Ivan was for the second time that day speechless. Maya loved him. He couldn't believe it. The song stopped and they stood there arms still around each other.

"Maya I-I..." Ivan trailed off at loss for words. Maya cast her eyes down. "Я люблю тебя" Ivan whispered. Maya looked up her emerald eyes glowing, then she smiled and Ivan's heart melted. They embraced each other for what seemed to them to be an eternity. They parted and walked hand in hand back to their table both smiling happily at their new found love.

* * *

**Translations** : Я люблю тебя - I love you


	32. Chapter 31 - The End ?

**Author's Note  
**

Hi, this is my first time posting . I hope that the story is to your liking. I have decided to use French and German in the story so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. My french is accurate because I'm native from Paris and if my German isn't it's because it came from Google Translate :) Let me know what you think, I love reviews and suggestions for this or future fics. Also tell me if you want me to include other pairings ! Thank you for the reviews I love them !

This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you have all enjoyed it and i look forward to writing more. I will post something new very soon.

Enjoy,

The PirateChick020497

* * *

**Chapter 31 - The End ? **

Gilbert woke up feeling contempt. His husband was asleep by his side today on their sixth wedding anniversary and today his daughter was getting married. Gilbert planted a kiss on Matthew's forehead.

"Wake up Mattie, today's a big day." he whispered into Matthew's ear. The blonde man mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to face Gilbert.

"Good morning. I can't believe this is happening already." Matthew sighed. Gilbert agreed, it was as if yesterday Maya was only just three years old and today she was getting married.

"Time really does fly doesn't it." Gilbert said.

"Yes, and speaking of that, we had better get up or we will be late, and Maya will kill us if we are." Matthew said pulling himself out of the warm bed. Gilbert and Matthew stumbled into the bathroom, not bothering to take separate showers, it saved water and it wasn't unpleasant in the least to look at a lover naked under a hot stream of water. Soon they were all dry, hair combed and suits on. Their house was empty and quiet, they ate in comfortable silence and then left for city hall in Matthew's Volkswagen. Everyone was present, standing in the entry of city hall. All the nations were present, talking excitedly amongst each other. Matthew and Gilbert went over to where Alfred, Francis, Arthur and Ludwig stood.

"Are they here yet ?" Matthew asked.

"No, but they should be here any minute now." Ludwig said. Sure enough, within two minutes in walked the bride and groom to room went utterly silent, Maya stood in the door, a long black winter coat on her shoulders, her arm in Ivan's. Matthew and Gilbert came forward and gave their daughter a hug. Maya started to cry a little and then Belarus snapped,

"Maya, do not cry, you will ruin your makeup. I put a lot of effort into it." Belarus smiled and they large marched up the room where the ceremony would be held. The same room in which Matthew and Gilbert were married. Over the six years that had passed during which Maya and Ivan had been a couple Belarus had taken a long time to get used to the idea that she was never going to be with her brother the way Maya was. Ivan's sister had also attempted to kill Maya at one point, but now they were friends and Belarus was just as happy as the other nations about their engagement. All the nations filed into the room and sat down. Gilbert and Matthew, as well as Alfred, Ludwig, Belarus, Francis and Arthur sat in the front row. They all removed their coats and respectfully waited for the master of the ceremony to arrive.

* * *

Ivan and Maya stood when the master of ceremonies arrived, Maya finally removing her coat. she had insisted that Ivan not see her dress until the ceremony. Maya wore a simple white dress. It was boat-necked with a plunging neck in the back, it plummeted to the floor, falling around Maya like a winter waterfall. She was so beautiful Ivan felt breathless. The minister asked them to come up to the podium, and as in Matthew and Gilbert's wedding they signed papers and then Matthew, Gilbert and Belarus came up to sign witness papers. Maya and Ivan exchanged rings.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your spouse." the minister said. Ivan and Maya shared a chaste kiss and then the whole room burst into cheering.

"I love you Maya." Ivan said and kissed her again.

"I love you too Ivan." Maya said and then grabbed his hand and led him along with the rest of their guests to the door. Their life together was just starting, and now, they had promised to be each others forever.

* * *

The night was filled with celebration and joy. Everyone was having a good time, the bride and groom left for their honeymoon in Russia and the guests enjoyed the rest of the night. Matthew and Gilbert left the festivities not long after Maya and Ivan had. They went home to celebrate their anniversary. Later that night as Matthew and Gilbert lay spent side by side on their bed Matthew sat up, face glowing in the light of the moon, and said

"I guess my life is complete."

"So is mine. I have you and I have Maya. Now she has Ivan, another member to add to the family." Gilbert sighed. things were perfect and he did not want anything to change. However there would be change, some good and some bad. But that was life, and without change and love, what was life worth ?

"Our lives are complete together." Matthew said.

"Yes, they are." Gilbert smiled. Who knew what the future held ? He would have to wait and find out, with Matthew by his side of course, finding out with him what would happen next forever.

The End.


End file.
